Mother nature & Her Queen
by gully88
Summary: Summary, Miranda is Queen of the magical community and when her daughter comes into her magic, she needs 'Mother nature', as they call her. A prophecy is told. A Stubborn Andy. A Posessive Miranda. Battle of the wills. Dark themes & dom/sub relationship
1. Draft 1: The beginning

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**OK Everyone this is a draft so spelling grammar you name it is completlely bad. Not too bad anyways**

**This is a look and see if you guys want this story to be continued**

**or**

**not to bother for its the same kind of thing on**

**livejournal and want something different.**

**READ THROUGH AND SEE WHAT YOU THINK **

**I will re do everything and get started with the second chapter**

** though it might take long**

**Thanks and tell me what you think**

**Mother Nature and her Queen **

**NC-17+**

**Chapter 1**

Their Queen paced outside her oldest twin courtiers fiercely, Nigel looked on with Serena and Emily by his side as they await news of the young princess.

He has seen his Queen worried and it only showed to her daughters, but she was as scared as he felt her emotions and saw it in her powerful aura. She just gave an aura about herself and worried was not her usual energy.

She had the aura which was cold, hard, powerful and very seductive. She was not an angel but her people, the whole community called her the Devil herself for she had no feeling towards anyone but her daughters. She spat people out of her mouth if something displeased her and didn't t find remotely interested.

She emotionally and intellectually abuse people for she was brought up that way by the former King and Queen. To make sure she was strong and showed no emotion for it would be her downfall. Nigel understood and respected her a great deal for he knew; deep down in himself that no one could bear to be the King or Queen. A leader was fierce and she so was.

''What is taking so long, does everyone have to be so slow and incompetent'' , the cold voice spoke

The doors opened then and a man with grey hair came out. He was known to be the best healer in the community and her daughter would get the best of the best.

''Your Majesty'' , he bowed

''What is wrong with my daughter?'', she spoke so quietly that when she did people would lean in and get close to her, but not to close, but just enough to hear her. But it was very intimidating.

The healer swallowed, She has com into her magic. She will get use to it in a few weeks. She must be trained , his eyes left her face when he stopped speaking. He felt her annoyance when he finished

''Well, what sort of power does she have'' , she spoke again quietly

''She is an empathy, your majesty'' ,

''Enough with this your majesty I know who I am and I know you know who I am. So stop speaking and start answering with my daughter s condition'' , she spoke coldly that it sent shivers down Nigel, Emil and Serena s spines. The healer shifted on his feet and cleared his voice.

''She is an Empathy, feeling what others feel and her magic is linked to the earth. Very strong magic which is why she has gone into a magic coma for her body to get use to that much magic in her. She is like this for 3 days tops. She is very strong. But she does need to be trained to handle it. I haven t seen this before since 28 years ago and she was even stronger then Princess Caroline'' , He watched his Queens reaction

Her face as always showed no emotions. It was expressionless. Nigel swallowed

''What happened to these women? Who was she? Is it the same as Princess Caroline?'', The healer looked up at Nigel and nodded. Miranda just rolled her eyes and just listened for she too seems interested in.

''28Years ago girl was born and not just an empath, but she had power that was linked to all the elements. Earth, air, fire and water. She was known as Mother Nature for she had linked personally with her Earth magic. She only used her earth magic but she of course had to train each element to the best of her ability. 4 years ago she went into the human world and became interest with the mortals, so she just became mortal. Got a job, apartment'',

Nigel Emily Miranda and Serena where interested in the woman. Miranda sighed loudly

''Well? Will she help Caroline? Will she train her?''

''Well um I don t know your Maj...'', he swallowed hard and she gave him her most cold look ever that he shrank back with head bowed.

Nigel stood beside Miranda

''Why won t she help Princess Caroline? She is the heir to the magical throne, Miranda will just tell her and she does it. So you are going to contact her...'',

''... But that is the thing sir, No one has heard of her for 4 years. She has been seen of course but no one knows her location. All I know is that she is in New York, but she does go to the magical forest a lot, maybe she will be there tomorrow for it s a full moon and that is when her empathy is strongest. She would go to the forest and be calm with her earth magic'' ,

Miranda nod her head, she turns to Nigel

''Nigel, you and Serena are to go to the magical forest and bring her to me. She is to come as an order, don t even bother to come back without her. Emily will be beside me until my daughter is well enough. That s all '', She gave the look as to go and don t disappoint me, she turned on her heels and walked into her daughter room.

Everyone let themselves breathe again

Nigel turns to the healer, ''Tell me everything about Mother Nature'' , he nodded and Nigel and Serena followed him while Emily waited outside Caroline chambers. Waiting for Miranda s Orders.

* * *

Nigel and Serena followed the healer to his home, as they arrived he made the tea and sat them all down in front of the fire place.

''So what would you like to know about her?'', he asked gentle towards them as he sipped his tea.

Serena turns towards Nigel. Nigel crossed his legs and got himself settled and comfortable. Serena did as well as she sipped her drink. She let Nigel ask and if there was something she wanted to know, she would ask. But she knew that this might be long night.

''First off, her powers. What makes her mother nature?'',

The man puts his cup on the table and folded his hands in his lap

''She has power of all the elements, Earth, air, fire and water. As Mother Nature she is more attached towards the earth. She can use these when ever she wants and manipulate them to her advantage. She is not a dark being; she is a balance between light and dark. Her emotions are attached towards weather. So if she was angry, thunder and lightening. Sad, rain, happy sunny or calm. With her empathy magic she can feel what others feel and know what is troubling them. Every full moon it is where the magic is higher and stronger that the emotions are fully sensed'', , he sipped his tea again

''Do you know her well enough?'', Nigel asked

''I haven t seen her for awhile since her brother died. He went to fight a war and got killed and his body was never found. Do you remember the big flood 9 years ago?'', he asked curiously

Serena remembered that day. It was a bright sunny morning and was said to be one of the hottest day of the month but some how it changed rather quickly by midday and it rained with so much thunder and lightening. The electricity went out for hours as the storm went on.

Nigel also remembered for a few people had died from the rainy and slippery roads that are cars and Lorries had flipped over and it poured harshly and almost as violently for days.

Nigel and Serena eyes grew at the realisation that she had done that from the loss of her brother. The man nodded and sighed

''She came to me when her energy was low and needed to see if she had damaged herself of sorts. That was the last I saw of her. She was kind and everyone was always smiling around her because she had that calm, relax happy feeling when she was near them'', , he smiled at the memory

''And did it?'' Serena asked in a small voice

''No. The reason being is because of her demon within her. Like our entire demon they always calm us and take over when danger acquires. Her demon is always aware and can take over. I mean for if she is UN mated then the demon wouldn't t rest because there is always an attraction when the demon on some other being would want to posses her , He coughs and clears his throat Well if she is Mother Nature she must be a dominate one if she is mated or even so she would dominate the relationship. I mean to me she seems powerful'' , Nigel asked

''You would think that but the truth is that she craves to be the, what the phrase that mortals use the bottom her demon likes to be a sub because with her power she wants someone to be the dominate. I mean when she mates then that mate would be linked to her magic. It s different from her mating then ours'' , he smiled amusingly

Nigel and Serena heads tilted at the same time and the man smiled

''How is hers different to ours?'', Nigel asked as he leaned forward on his knees

''When she is mated, her chosen mate would have to fight her to dominate her and see if they are fit enough to dominate and protect her and her young-lings. The mate would share her powers and be linked to any power she has. Because once she is mated and then swollen with child, she would have so much power that it would be so much stronger then anything, so to protect the child, therefore her mate would have that magic and to help her not lose control and cause havoc, for it would be dangerous. With us we don t share magic with our mates or do we challenge are mates for dominance. It s just her nature'',

They sat in silence as to just go over what was told. The were surprise but what this person could do. She would most defiantly be a most brilliant Allie.

''So she could manipulate anything she wanted? That, she I would get must be rather strong indeed. Even powerful then Miranda'' , Nigel said

''Actually she and The Queen are the same'',

They both looked up at him with an expressionless face

''I'm coming with you tomorrow to see if she is there for she knows me and try and get her to train the Princess'' , The healer asked

''Thank you'', Nigel said in a very grateful tone

''Its the least I could do for the Queen, the princess needs to be trained'',

Nigel stood up and shook the mans hand, What s your name? Serena asked as she to shake his hand

Samuel Serena smiled and nod her head, Thank you Sam. We will meet at 9 in the morning at the forest and they both took their leave

* * *

Caroline was in bed, Miranda sat by her side stroking her red locks. Cassidy opened the door to her sister room. Miranda turned her head towards his door and smiled softly at Cassidy.

She walked towards them and went to the other side of Caroline and looked down at her pale face, she joined her mother stroking Caroline hair too and Miranda smiled lovingly at Cassidy.

''When will she wake up?'', , she asked softly while looking at her sister, '' For 3 days maybe more bobsey'',

''Will I be like this?'', she looked at Miranda and Miranda smiled and nodded her head

''Possibly. She has strong magic that her body is trying to get use to it. She will wake up and she will be trained. She will be OK, I promise'' ,

Looking down at her daughter, she had a lost expression and Cassidy knew why. When a mother you had a connection to know where your child was is she safe or in danger, are they happy or sad. Caroline, she didn't t feel her presence and it made her feel lost and unsure. She wanted to feel her presence again.

Cassidy walked over towards her mother and she hugged her for comfort, Miranda wrapped her arm around her and kissed the top of her head.

Cassidy too was lost for she couldn't t feel her either. They were twins and had a special connection and everyone knew that they were close and could talk to one another in their heads. They could always feel what the other felt.

The both felt lost without Caroline and they just had to wait, until she woke up

* * *

Sam, Nigel and Serena all met at the edge of the magical forest and began their search for Mother Nature as they call her. In the magical forest their was light and dark beings, mostly werewolf s so they made sure that their senses and their instincts were intact.

As they walked they all sensed something and very soothing and when they walked closer towards the waterfall they saw a brown head underneath the water.

''Is this her?'', Serena asked as they all walked closer towards the water. The figure was naked and could tell and they could also tell that her magic was rather strong.

Nigel tried seeing the face underneath the water but her long brown hair covered her face.

''It is she. She I sense is very calm which is good'' , Sam sat down on the rocks b the water and waited. Nigel and Serna both stood waiting.

She was under the water a long time but they could see her still moving

''How long can she stay underwater for?'' Nigel asked curiously

''Well her magic is linked to water ,so I guess as long as she wants, why don t you ask her when she decides to join us'' , Sam smiled amusingly at Nigel

A few minutes later the brown haired woman was turned away from them. Her bottom half was covered b y the clear water

''I guess you wish to speak with me'' , the voice spoke ,Nigel and Serena stood up straight in reflex. Samuel stood up and bowed his head towards the woman, Nigel and Serena saw this and wondered why he bowed to her. They both turned towards the woman and saw she was to turn around to face them and as she did Nigel recognised her

''Six'' , he said confusingly

As she turned full on, her hair covering her breasts Serena recognised her too as her bluely grey eyes locked with brown doe like eyes and knew who she was.

''Nigel, Serena. How are you?'', She smiled coyly at them

''YOU' RE mother nature!'', Serena shocked voice spoke

A loud sigh was heard and Nigel looked six over. She had changed and he was some how drawn towards her. He shook his head and concentrated. Her hair was much longer and from what he could see, she was so not a 4 anymore but a size 2. She had curv hips and a taunts flat stomach.

He couldn t believe that SHE was Mother Nature

''I so hate my nick name. Hello Sam, how are you? It s been a long time'' , Andy smiled at the man. She didn t care about her nakedness.

''Hello Andy, yes it s been a long time. Im fine, how are you?'', he asked gentle

''It s a full moon tonight and I can already feel everyone emotions in New York. I came here to relax and away from the city. What are you all doing here?'', She frowned when she saw them.

''We came to ask for your help...'', Sam was rudely interrupted by Serena who stepped in angry strides towards Andy

''... By her Majesty and I mean YOUR Queen as well ,that you are ordered to train the Princess into her Magic. You are the only one experienced with earth Magic and she is very Strong'', , Serena said toneless

Sam closed his eyes and as he did he felt magic that he knew too well. It was annoyance feeling the she gave out. Nigel and Serena felt it very strongly for it was aimed at them personally

Andy walked towards them slowly and gave a glare that shocked them.

''Tell the Queen that I cannot and will not'' , she spoke toneless.

She walked out of the water and went towards a blanch that held a green robe. She ignored their stares and put it on herself.

Serena glared at her

''I was not asking, i was telling that you are to go to the Queen and train her daughter into her magic'',. She needs to be trained ,

Sam closed his eyes again as he felt a strong annoyance again. It was making him very weak. Nigel was amused as Andy magic flared up, but he too was abit worried at what was to happen next after he felt Serena angry orders.

Andy turned towards Serena and walked closer towards her and stopped right in front of her. Serena stood her ground

''You dare challenge my magic? Serena I don t know why your upset or pissed at me but if I was you I would tone it down ,for my beast is a bit agitated now'' , she spoke coldly

Serena glared at Andy

''Im pissed because you left Miranda in fashion week in the middle of her important week of her entire year. You left Emily to pick up your pieces'' , Serena spat

Nigel and Sam where forcefully thrown back and away from Andy and Serena

''Oh shit'' , Sam swore

''What s going on?'', Nigel asked as he looked at the women he saw a force around them

''Serena has angered Andy demon and it doesn t like it very much'', , he spoke quietly and watched

''You said she likes to be challenged '',

''By a potential mate, not someone who wishes to hurt her, which is what Serena has done'' , he yelled

''SERENA, SUBMIT TO HER DEMON!'', Samuel shouted

''You dare challenge me!'', a voice spoke so coldly that Serena knew it was the demon inside Andy

The wind picked up fiercely and thunder was heard to be coming towards them. Fire blazed up and around them in a circle. Nigel eyes widened. He needed back up and wel Miranda was to be called

''Miranda I need you to come to the magical forest right away. We have trouble with Serena right now''

''Im on my way''

''Why did you call her majesty'' ,

''Because Serena and her majesty is Lovers'' , he shouted

Miranda orbed in front of them with an angered face.

''Why must I have to do everything myself. What is going on '', she spoke coldly

''We found Mother nature and its Andrea. She was in the waterfall and we waited till she came up from the water and when she was up Serena ordered her to Train the Princess for her magic. It annoyed Andrea and when she said not to anger her, Serena said she was pissed and upset at how Andy left you and basically Serena challenged her demon and now Andy demon is out; , Nigel spoke in one breath. He looked towards Miranda and her eyes widened and she went pale

''Andrea, MY ANDREA is mother nature!'', she spat and turns towards the fire and saw her Andrea and her lover looking at another with so much anger

She stopped towards the fire and was in the circle and looked at Andrea. Andy turns towards Miranda and her eyes showed that she recognised Miranda.

''Andrea, step down'' , her demon purred. Serena gasped as she felt pain go through her body Miranda turns sharply and turns sharply back at Andrea

''Step down, I order you'' , she said coldly

Andrea stepped towards Miranda and they looked at one another. Miranda demon purred in content as it recognised a potential mate and she noticed by this demon that it likes to be challenged by only its mate and not another.

''Tell her to step down or she will die '', the demon spoke and in its voice, Miranda knew it was true for the magic was so strong like hers and she knew Serena wouldn t stand a chance

Miranda knew then that it was the demon and not Andrea.

''Serena, step down and bow your head respectfully in a submissive'' , Miranda ordered

Serena looked up and frowned

''I can make her submit to you Miranda, im not weak, I can beat her'' , Serena said and used her magic against Andy demon

Andy snapped her head towards Serena and her demon gave a fierce growl

''You dare challenge me. You are weak and pathetic creature. You think I will bow down to anyone? Will you bet that on your life Serena?'', Lightening stuck so very close to Serena that Miranda never saw it coming

Serena step down and submit now Miranda demanded

''Well do you Serena? Tell me, do you bet against your life that I will bow down right now? she growled again and lightening struck and it struck Serena hand not to harm her but a warning

Miranda step forward and Andy head snapped towards her and growled

''I bow down to no one Miranda nor do I take orders from you. Tell your lover to stand down now and all is forgiven, Make her submit'' , the demon said and Miranda took a deep breathe

Nigel and Samuel were so shocked they couldn t move. They looked up into the sky and saw the most violent thunder storm they had. It was spectacular and very frightening at once

Miranda felt the power of Andrea and knew it wasn t affecting Andrea but Serena mostly. Miranda stared at the eyes of someone she never knew in her ex assistants eyes and she was some how enhanced by her and her Demon was so keen to dominate and make Andrea her potential mate.

Silence from them all was unnoticed as the thunder loudly rumbled, Serena magic was trying to conflict pain on Andy, but she couldn t hurt Andy. She was starting to feel so weak and yet she didn t want to loose her respect and Lover.

''Has anyone heard of the phrase don t piss off Mother Nature'' , Andrea demon spoke coldly

''I order you Serena to submit to her now'' , Miranda said in a most frightening way that she started to tremble. Miranda beast was on the surface and it was shocking and frightening where Miranda demon power case her to whimper loudly

Serena hurt eyes at Miranda some how upset Miranda. Serena turns towards Andy and submitted and then it went Quiet and the sky cleared up and the clouds and thunder disappeared

Serena felt no pain but humiliation. Samuel walked closer towards Andy but was stopped by a cold stare from his Queen. Nigel went ton Serena and helped her up while Miranda stared at Andrea

Her Andrea

''Miranda'' , Andy voice spoke

''Andrea'' , Miranda spoke quietly

But as she said Andrea name, she started to vanish, the leaves swirled along with wind around her and she was gone. What were just left were the leaves as they gentle fell on the grown. The fire was out and you wouldn t notice the grass had been burn for it was pure green grass.

Miranda was furious. Andrea had gone and Serena had failed to do as she asked first. Her burning blue eyes tuned to Serena.

Serena whimpered and had her eyes cast down in submission, letting Miranda know that she was the dominate one.

Miranda walked towards Serena and stopped in front of her glaring at her, Serena didn t attempt to look up at the blue eyes.

''Wait in my office. Now'' , as the order was said Serena left that moment. Miranda turned towards Nigel and Samuel.

''Find her and bring her to me. Don t disappoint me again'', and Miranda vanished in the white mist of cold air.

* * *

Serena was at Miranda townhouse, waiting for her queen in her study. She was tired and weak at the moment. She stood straight up and waited for Miranda.

She was so angry when she saw Andy that her demon was starting to stir but didn t come through in time to challenge her. The reason why she had challenge Andy was known.

She saw and as a threat between her and Miranda.

After Andy had left, she and Nigel knew that Miranda had wanted Andy as her mate and Serena was already Miranda lover as well was others. Miranda was going to start a courtship with Andy after her divorce with that pathetic human. She didn t know why her Queen choose him, but when she heard that them two where going to divorce she was happy.

Stephen made Miranda unhappy but it the reason they married was for more power for he was an important lawyer in New York and now that Miranda had married him, she had more allies. He was a human that had come into the magical world of Miranda s.

Along with Serena, Marcia and Stephanie, they shared Miranda. They all enjoyed Miranda power and Miranda became very protective of her lovers and gave them anything they desired. Bu that was now going to change.

Andy had once again come into the pitcher and was none other then Mother nature. No one knew she was Magical but though of her as just a nothing little human.

Serena was threatened and wanted Andy out, but when she saw Miranda and her together, her demon recognised that Andy was in fact a potential Mate to her Queen

She had felt Miranda demon stir and felt its need, lust and want for her. Serena had become jealous. And she had never been jealous of anyone before. Miranda had made no promise towards her or the other two about being Miranda mate. But Stephanie was trying to become the Queens mate.

Miranda orbed into the study and was behind her desk starring at Serena angrily, she felt it over her body and she had disrespected her alpha.

Her head was bent into submissive.

''Serena, you have disrespected me and my orders. You were to bring Mother Nature to me to help my child, the future Queen to the throne. Your arrogance and temper has cost possible my child health. I have never been disappointed nor angered so much by you that I cant believe'' , she coldly said in her Miranda tone of displeasure

She walked around her desk and stood in front of Serena who shivered in what Miranda could smell was fear.

''You disrespected your Queen, your alpha and lover. Now I want to know is why you dared to challenge Andrea?'' , her cold eyes stared at her in a menacing way, not that Serena could see for she didn t even look at her in fear of being punished.

''I don t know'' , she spoke softly

''Try again''

''I got angry when I saw her. The way she left you made me so angry...'', Miranda cut her off

''What happened between me and Andrea is between just me and Andrea. I will bring this up with her as soon as she arrives. It had nothing to do with you. Understood?'' , Miranda said

''Yes Miranda'' , she said quietly and almost sadly

''Why did you not submit to her when I gave you the order?'' she said while walking back around her desk and sat in her leather chair with her hands in her lap

Silence was meeting uncomfortably

''I don t know'',

''Try again'' , the temperature of the room dropped and chills went up Serena spine. She swallowed and took a deep breath

''Because I didn t want to look weak in front of her or you '',

Miranda pursed her lips in displeasure

''Serena, you are strong but not as strong as her and especially not me. But your stupidity has cost me. When I give an order it is to be done no matter how you feel. You are a omega In my pack, you are not the alpha and never will be nor will you be a beta like Nigel. You ignore my orders again you will be punished. Understood|'' ,

Serena nodded her head, ''yes Miranda'',

''That s all''

Miranda turned the towards the book and went to work on it. Serena bowed and left.

* * *

As she went to the room where Miranda s lover s room was she saw Stephanie and Marcia playing cards

Marcia was a tall and blonde with blue bright eyes. She was a city girl that was quiet one of the lovers. She was friendly towards everyone and everyone liked her sense of humour and kindness. She was a warm woman who had people drawn to her. She was sweet and that was what made Miranda want her.

Serena liked her very much

Stephanie was a fiery redhead with big bright green eyes. She however was a spoilt woman who liked to have things her way only. She was cold and vicious. When she became Miranda lover she though herself as an alpha along side Miranda. Few people like her, only so they wouldn t have Miranda s anger on them.

Serena didn t like her at all

Stephanie turned her head towards Serena and gave her a small cold smile of mockery

''Serena, I heard you been in trouble. Doesn t look like you been in Miranda s bed soon. I guess I have to do two jobs now. Couldn t even bring Mother Nature to Miranda. How very disappointing'' , she turns away

''Stuff it Stephanie, your too cold for Miranda bed, I doubt you can even do your job anyway, let alone my job'' ,

Stephanie eyes tuned coldly towards her, Serena gave her a sweet smile. She huffed and threw her cards down on the table and walked out the room in anger.

Marcia laughed and smiled towards Serena. Picking up the cards she shuffled them.

''Serena, play cards sweetie'' , Serena smiled and walked to the empty chair and they started playing.

* * *

Samuel and Nigel looked for Andy, again. Samuel knew she didn t leave the forest for he could sense her

''So how do you know Andy then?'', Samuel asked

''she came to work at Runway as Miranda assistant. We all though she was just a simple human woman. She left after 11 months in the job. During fashion week and didn t say anything to Miranda about quitting'',. He explained

''It seems that our Queen is romantically interested in Andy'', Samuel said, Nigel nodded. Who knew?

''yes, when Miranda was divorcing that annoying husband, she was to make Andy her mate and change her, but when Paris happened, Miranda was so angry and obsessed with her, that a year later tried to find Andy and court her without her knowing. Andy had well disappeared. Miranda was even angrier'' , Nigel sighed

''Well now that she is back I guess our Queen will want her as her mate'' , Samuel said ,'' Yes, Miranda wants her and I guess our Andy is going to be a bit upset and seeing her in her power, I bet its going to be very interesting soon. I pray to god ,that if it becomes chaotic ,then New York is still standing'' ,

Samuel laughed

''I think the whole magical community will pray with you two'' , they smiled

They came across another waterfall and they both saw Andy with her feet in the water in deep though

Andy snapped her head towards them and frowned

''What do you two want again? I said im not going back to the city, so go away please'' , she said quietly and polity

''Andy, im sorry about earlier but please hears us out?'', Samuel asked

Nigel looked at her and saw sadness and loneliness and yet peace f that is possible. He heard her sighed and nodded her head

''Come sit by me'' , she invited them

They both sat next to her, Nigel on her right and Sam on her left. They took their shoes off and put their feet in the water and found that it was warm. Nigel sighed, and Andy smiled gentle as they both sighed out in comfort.

''Andy, do you live in this forest?'', Sam asked her as he relaxed in the water

''Yes, I have a small cottage around here '', She said in a very comforting tone

''How come you don t live in the city?'', Nigel asked curiously

''While in the city, ever full moon my powers, my emotions are attached on a certain times in the year. I feel everyone emotions, Anger, annoyance, sad, hatred, happy most of nearly every emotions and I knew couldn t live in the city ,for it would just anger me and cause trouble. So I left to the forest, my comfort zone. Its peace full and Quiet and hardly anyone harsh feelings about everything '',

''Is that where you want after Paris?'',

''Well not straight off but like a year after, I just had enough packed what I wanted and left, haven t been back since'' , she looked up at Nigel and gave him a smile that he remembered years ago. He smiled

''Don t you get lonely, Andy?'', Sam asked

''Sometimes, but well this forest has others livings in here anyways, so they keep me company. Anyways, what Is it that you want'' ,

Sam nodded to Nigel to say he can ask for he was just helping Nigel nod and turnt fully to Andy as she waited

''Caroline is heir to the throne, and she has just came into her magic and her magic is earth. She also is an empathy like you and Miranda wants you to train her for she is strong in it'' , Nigel said

''Nigel im not a trainer, have never trained anyone before. I don t know how I can teach her'' ,

''You have mostly earth magic; you re an empathy like her too. You both are, all you have to do is teach her how to control like you do'' , he explained

Andy shook her head

''Nigel, it s different for everyone to control earth magic. Its wild magic, it s different to everyone who had earth magic. Im sorry I can t teach her earth magic '', Andy spoke apologetic

''I know who can teach her Earth magic. She is called Wanda; she was my trainer for it. But she is strict and very tough. But I help her with her empathy. Empathy can hurt her more then the earth magic. I help with that. But only in the this forest'' , she smiled

Nigel smiled a nodded

''You have to come to Miranda townhouse. She will need to know'' , Nigel spoke is a business like tone. And understood

She didn t want to face up to Miranda but she will do it for Miranda daughter. She will have to suck it up

''It will have to be later at night for that is when the moon will pass and this specific night will end and wont be consumed with everyone in New York magic'', ,

''Thanks you Six'' , Nigel amusingly said

Andy gave him a mock anger face.

''im a size 4 actually'' , she laughed

''Still be my six forever''

Nigel and Sam left and went to Miranda townhouse to give her the news.

Miranda was in her study on her Mac looking for a new location for a photo shoot. She sensed Nigel and the healer and not Andrea. She growled in annoyance.

Nigel and Samuel knocked on her study

''Enter''

They came in and stood straight with their eyes down cast. Miranda didn t say anything as she looked at them. She smelt Andrea on them and her demon growled, but she put control on her demon for a moment

''Well?'' , she spoke after some silence, those two didn t move a muscles, and Nigel just looked up at Miranda.

''Andy will come here tonight to see you. She will not train Caroline with her earth magic for she is not qualified to do it, for its too dangerous for her and Caroline. She said her Trainer, Wanda, will train her. Andy is going to ask her frst before she comes here'', Nigel spoke in respect

Miranda jaw clench and her lips purse is displeasure. Nigel saw and was not surprised

''but she will train Caroline in her Empathy but it will start in the forest first. She will explain she said '', Nigel bowed and waited

Miranda eyes gleamed when she heard Andrea will teach Caroline empathy. That will do fine with her plan.

''That s all''

The bowed and left

Miranda smiled

This was going to be perfect, her demon also agreed. She will now get to keep Andrea and make her, her mate for life.

She couldn t wait till Andrea arrived. All her animal instincts will come out and she will make sure that Andrea was not available. Her endgame will come and she will win the war. So to speak.

oh Andrea, what surprises I have for you. Never again will you dare walk away from me. I am the Queen after all and I am the Alpha. I will most certainly am the dominate of us two You will never know what has begun, it will be your downfall

She tuned her lamp off and went upstairs to Caroline room and sat by her daughter side and stroked her hair

* * *

Andy walked up the stairs of a place she hadn t been to in a while and knocked softy. The door was answered and a woman with brown curly hair answered, no older then 45.

She smiled warmly

''I was wondering when you come back. Come in Andy '', she moved to the side of the door and Andy walked in

''Wanda, how are you? '', And smiled and wrapped her arms around her mentor

''Im fine thanks but how are you? It s been years since you came to me. How are you? '',They walked towards the kitchen and sat down. Wanda made the tea and sat beside Andy.

''I need your help, or more like Princess Caroline needs your help. She has her magic and had earth magic and is quite strong. The Queen asked me, well not so much as asked but demanded. I can t train her but I will train her with her empathy'' , Wanda eyes widened and

''goodness, well I see why not. I am honoured of course. Are you going to see her?'', Wanda asked sipping her tea

''Yes, in a moment after I asked you for helping'' ,

Wanda nodded and smiled. She looked at Andy and saw that the woman had changed in his years. Well of course she would but she sensed her magic was powerful even more when she knew her.

''Tell her highness that I would be honoured. Just ask her when she wants the training''. She softly said

Andy nodded and finished her tea, they sat in conformtable silence but they enoyed the peace and calmness

''I best go but im sorry that it was rather short but I will catch up with you'' , Andy stood up from her seat so did Wanda and they walked towards the door. They said their goodbyes and before Andy left she placed a warm, gentle hand on Wanda arm and smiled lovingly

''I missed you'' , she quietly spoke

Wanda smiled lovingly towards her and nodded, me too

''Bye'' , Andy said and kissed her cheek, As Andy walked up the stairs of the townhouse she was afraid of years ago, she took a deep breath and waited as she knock on the door.

A redhead answered the door and she looked coldly at Andy

''Yes '', she said emotionlessly

''Im here to see Miranda'' , she said kindly

Stephanie frowned at the young woman she had never seen before

''Is Miranda expecting you?'', she spoke

Andy frowned at her rudeness

''Yes''

''What are you here about?'', Stephanie coldly spoke, Andy saw she was threatened by her which she didn t know why

''Its between me and Miranda. Are you going to let me in?'', Andy coldly said Stephanie glared haltingly at Andy. She was indeed threatened by her

''Wait outside so I can speak to Miranda privately so i know you are indeed allowed in '', she was about to close the door in Andy face when a gush of Window blew at the door, the door swung open catching Stephanie off balance

Andy walked passed her and stood waiting for her in front of the stairs. Stephanie slammed the door hard and very loudly and stormed towards Andy

''How dare you, you ignorant cow. Miranda will be so furious if she knew you treated me disrespectfully'' , she was right in front of Andy

''You are wasting my time, so go and get Miranda and tell her I be waiting in her study'' , Andy turned towards Miranda study and waited

Stephanie stormed to get Miranda

While Andy waited in the room she calmed her demon down. It was out of control space since Nigel, Serena Sam and Miranda had come. Specially Miranda.

The door clicked open and the temperature changed and Andy knew and sensed that Miranda had entered the study. She didn t turn to look at Miranda. She waited.

''Andrea '', she spoke softly

''Your majesty'' , Andy said respectfully, Miranda walked in front of Andy and they looked at one another silently

''I see after you walked out of Runway you kept your fashion dress sense during , That s good'' ,

''of course'' , Miranda nods her head and walked behind her desk and sat

''Nigel tells me that you wont be training your future Queen her Magic. Why?'', Miranda spoke in the same tone when she held the interview.

''Because earth Magic is wild and is very hard to control let alone teach someone. But I will if you want me to teach her, her Empathy magic '', Andy spoke kindly and Miranda eyes narrowed

'' and who is this Wanda that Nigel said will train Caroline?'',

''She taught me my magic. She was my mentor through my teenage years. I find she will help Caroline with her magic and bring Caroline towards her potential'' , Andy stared at Miranda

''fine. You will make the schedule of her lessons, mind you she has piano, French and Spanish lesson to fit into and we will work it all around for Caroline. Would you like to see and sense Caroline Magic first? '', Miranda asked and Andy eyebrow rose in a surprise.

So unlike Miranda. She is up to something

''Of course'' , Andy said in a unsure voice

Miranda stood up and led Andrea to Caroline room. As they climbed the stairs Andy had a nasty flash back of where the twins made Andy walk up the stairs and overheard Miranda and Stephen fighting. The look was so frightening that she wished to never see that again

They walked down a hallway and came across towards the twin room. Miranda opened the door and lead Andy in

Caroline as Andy saw her was on her back and her long red hair splayed around the pillow making her look to peaceful like an Angel sleeping in peace.

And walked closer and she felt Caroline Magic and stopped suddenly and Miranda watched Andy and took her in

Andy felt strong magic. It didn t affect her but it shocked her that this amount was in Caroline. As she moved closer and placed her hand on her forehead and closed her eyes in concentration.

She felt Caroline emotions. Lost and scared. Andy soothed her by transferring her happy, peace and calm in Caroline while she absorbed Lost and scared feeling in her.

She removed her hand and looked towards Miranda who silently watched her

''She will wake up tomorrow evening around 7ish. I will work a schemed with Wanda as soon as possible''

Miranda stepped towards Andy and looked at Andy expressionless

''What did you just do, placing you hand on her forehead?'', Miranda gave Andy a look as go-on-then-talk

''I felt her power first, she is indeed strong. But not strong enough to control her magic. Wanda, I know ,will know how to help once she meets her. I placed my hand on her forehead to fell what she was feeling. She was feeling lost an scared, so I absorbed her feelings of Lost and Scared and transferred happiness and calm to her '', Andy explained as she could and saw approval in Miranda eyes and abit of an unknown glint in her

''You and Wanda are to be here when Caroline wakes. You will have dinner with me and others. Dinner is at 6 sharp. Then you will meet Caroline and let her get use to you. That s all '', Miranda walked out of Caroline room and waited for And to follow, she did in old habits and went towards the door only to be stopped by Miranda

''And Andrea, Don t storm in my home again, or you will be punished. That s all'' , Miranda disappeared after that but Andy Anger stored and she said silently only to herself

''Well make sure that red cow doesn t go anyway near me '', and she shut the door, but Miranda watched in the shadows and heard her and she smiled rather cruelly

''This was going to be an interesting journey Darling. Once everything that is set then you and I will never leave one another. If you do however it shall be my pleasure and great delight to have you bound and gagged in my bed that will soon be ours'',

Miranda smirked and went to her cook that a dinner party is to be on tomorrow in honour of Caroline awake and in her magic. The preparations were organised and now the list of who was to attend was to be set as.

* * *

Andy went home in her solitaire and relaxed where her roses and all other plants were growing. She watered them and cared for them deeply; she went into her cottage and boiled water for her tea. As she went to the table and tried to gather her deep throats she heard growls and howling. She sighed and rolled her eyes

She went to her door and open and their were wolves surrounding her cottage, as always as they done for years when a wolf walked slowly towards her and then Nate changed into human form and gave his cute boyish smile at Andy.

''Nate, you do seem to have a most annoying way of being announced don t you?'', she playfully said

Nate grinned as he moved in closer and was right in front of her.

''Andy '', he spoke and Andy smiled

They hugged one another. He turned towards his fellows

''Keep guard and beware of all around you'' , he stepped in the door way and towards his kitchen and sat down at the table. The water had finished boiling

''Tea?'',

''coffee please, had a bad night'' , he sighed Andy nodded and understood

Nate stayed as a wolf all of the whole day and Nate and his inner beast was out on the loose and do knows what he got up to

Andy placed his coffee next to him and he took it and swallowed a few mouth full and sighed in content.

''So how is mother nature?'', he smiled

''Tiring. Im going to be busy for awhile '', Andy sat down with her herbal tea and sipped gracefully as she had always done.

''oh, what are we up to then?'',

''Im teaching a child how to cope with their empathy. Tomorrow night I am having dinner with her pack. Not looking forward towards that. So what brings you? '', Andy wonder, he usually came now and then in a few weeks but she saw him 4 days ago so something muss be up

Nate sighed and stood from the table and looked outside the window and as his people keeping guard

''Andy, something big has happened and im surprised that you have not felt the shift '', Andy frowned and waited for him to continue

''What do you mean? What s happening?'', Nate stood quietly for awhile and just stared outside the window

''A few days ago like 2 ,when in my form I felt a presence or more like a hundred or so came through the forest. Something dark and like us wolves. They were strong and dark. Awhile ago an old man who was passing through came to me and asked for my audience. He didn t say what it was about. So I came to him and I and my men listened''. Nate sighed

He walked towards Andy and sat down next to her

''Fate is set and war will begin again. Not Mortals and creatures but Light creatures and Dark creatures alike'' , Nate looked into her eyes and their she saw worried and doubt with a tint of uneasiness in him. She also felt it very strongly

''Nate ,there hasn t been a war in over a thousands of years. A treaty was set between us. There is no war, we would have been warned '', She explained and et he was not hearing

''No Andy, I think we were warned '', He placed his hand on hers, ''There is a prophecy of sorts and when I heard ,I knew I had to come to you'' , He sipped his coffee and took a deep breath

_When all is at peace, Darkness sets its place_

_The past comes and it is to sets itself in future _

_One of Royalty is set on their path of self discovery and wisdom_

_Two females are joined as one_

_One of Royalty as the Queen _

_One as the mother of all in her nature_

_Together they join and make history of great power _

_There a child is made between their unions, who will be the protector of Mortals and All Magic kind?_

_A Dark creature who is feared by many will want the mother of nature _

_a war is made between Light and Dark for her, as Queen of them all_

_If Joined, destruction is set and the war of darkness will cover the earth for eternity,_  
_Were the Werewolves rule them all and no mercy is given_

_The one of royalty will she choose between her mate or her people will she loose_

_The cards are set and the game has began The dark creature will show _

_The game of power has began_

Andy eyes were widen with shock and pure horror and took a shaky breath, Nate placed his hand on hers again and squeezed

''Me'' , she said as she looked him in the eye. He nodded

''The Queen'' , he nodded, ''Miranda'' , he took a deep breath and nodded What are we going to do? She spoke so softly he nearly missed what she said

''I have gone to most creatures of the dark and ask that they join us and some have agreed and some have declared that they will not take part. I am still gathering others and hopefully alert everyone. But Miranda, she needs to know. I am to go and make an audience tonight with her court'' , he spoke softly and gave have a reassuring smile

''Was it him that you felt in the woods?'', she spoke in a childlike voice

''I think so. Never felt anything like it before. So strong, twisted and Dark. It just made me feel weak, nothing. Anyways, Im off to see the Queen Miranda. Can t believe I get to meet her. When you worked in runway ou were so terrified and upset about her, I guess I shall see what she is like huh'' , He smiled

Andy laughed

''yeah, you use to make fun of me about it, now you get to taste it. Have fun'' , she said sarcastically

''Andy promises me something?'' , he asked with desperation in his brown eyes, Andy frowned

''What?''

''Promise me that Zack and Jeff are with you at all times. I don t want you alone, it makes me feel better and well I know you re strong but just for me. I don t want you to get hurt, I love you. Your family, my baby sister. If something happens to you, I know I will...'', Andy cut him off

''Nate! I promise I always be with Zack and Jeff. Now you better go before your late and I know how much Miranda hates being waiting. What time you got to be there?'',

''She said 7: 15 Sharpe'' , he frowned at the number very oddly

''Basically she asked you to be there are 7, not one minute early or less. Trust me'' , She smiled

Nate stood and walked to the door, while Andy walked with him. He turned around towards and hugged her fiercely

''Promise'' , He asked

''Promise '', She felt as if she was never going to see him again, but he knew that he see her again

''After her majesty im going to get Lilly and Doug and see if they can help '', he whispered in her ear and she nodded

Nate kissed her cheek and left and turnt into his wolf form and 2 wolfs that she suspected were her new bodyguards, They were as she could sense was telepathic in their minds. Nate lead the way as he ran, with others following.

The 2 remaining wolfs tuned towards her and she stepped aside of the door in a invitation of enter. They walked in the cottage. Andy stared ahead, still could see Nate and his pack running and then they were gone. She sighed sadly and she closed the door softly

Nate and his pack arrived at the manor of where the audience will begin. He took a deep breath and braced himself. They entered the manor and walked to a great grand hall, everyone around stood still and watched with interest as these men walked through.

Miranda as graceful as ever had Marcia, Serena and Stephanie by her side as well as Emily and Nigel near her

Nate walked towards the front with his men behind him. As they kneeled, Miranda gave no emotions over her face, but just stared at him and the men. Miranda head had tuned towards him when he first entered the room.

She had smelt Andrea on him and it had annoyed her Demon greatly. She had to hide down a growl, she waited, and just to make him a bit nervous and when she didn t feel anything she spoke

''Your highness, thank you for seeing me at this sudden time'' , He bowed his head

''you spoke of a prophecy that I needed to hear, hopefully for you it wont be a waste of my time. So what was of great interest that I should hear from you lips '', She purred and felt him nervous and anxious?

She smiled inside and her demon purred, Nate spoke loudly for all to hear his words;

_When all is at peace, Darkness sets its place _

_The past comes and is sets itself in future _

_One of Royalty is set on their path of self discovery and wisdom_

_Two females are joined as one_

_One of Royalty as the Queen _

_One as the mother of all in her nature_

_Together they join and make history of great power _

_There a child is made between their unions, who will be the protector of Mortals and Magic?_

_A Darkest creature of all, who is feared by many, will want the mother of nature _

_There a war is made between Light and Dark for her, as Queen of them all_

_If Joined, destruction is set and the war of darkness will cover the earth for eternity,_  
_Were the Werewolves rule them all and no mercy is given_

_The one of royalty will she choose between her mate or her people will she loose_

_The cards are set and the game has began _

_The dark creature will show _

_The game of power has began_

Miranda looked at him deeply and saw in his eyes and aura that their were no lies and only the truth of them, did she knew that she too had felt it coming.

She didn t know how but her demon had some how felt something coming for awhile.

Miranda turned towards Nigel who looked at her with worried eyes and yet with happiness that she was to have a mate. She saw it in him. Of the time to be gloating for her to have a mate, he gloats.

Miranda rolled her eyes

''I am to guess that Andrea is the mother of all?'', she spoke softly

Nate Eyes widened but only for her to see, He swallowed and nodded her head

''Yes Andy is the one for she is mother nature, I do know her'' ,

''yes, I do know that. That would explain why you smell of her too. Where you with her?'', her eyes glinted dangerously, he saw and so did Nigel and Serena.

''Andy is my friend and I have swoon to protect her, your majesty '', He said

Miranda glared at him

''Where did you hear this prophecy?''

''From a man who came for an audience with me'' , he simply said

''A man'' , she stated as if she for it was ridicules that a man just came and said this to a pack of wolfs and nor her, Queen of all

''I saw no lie neither did me and my men smell deceit'' ,

Miranda stared at him

''this one of royalty is set on a path of discovery and wisdom , what do you suppose that means? '',she quizzed him, she knew the answer but did he know of it

''I would say that one of your daughters has came into her magic early and has set the chains of fate started''

Everyone in the hall whispered loudly at the news, Mirada looked up from him and towards her court, did they all silence from the icy glare of their Queen

She looked back at him

''you will join me for dinner tomorrow night, 6 sharp. Do not disappoint me. That s all'', Nate from what he heard from Andy said you may now go where you go.

The men bowed and they left. With the crowd staring at them in wonder. When they left whispers broke out and chattering at what was said ''Emily tell cook to set another place for dinner tomorrow'' , Miranda spoke quietly as she watched her court with non interest

''Yes Miranda'' , Emily wrote it down on her pad, as she always done

''So Miranda, a mate. Will you be making the preparations soon? I would indeed will like to help with the arrangement'' , his eye glinted with amusement

Miranda looked at him and coldly glared at him

''If you wish'' , she spoke

Nigel smiled; Oh he was going to have fun with this. Who knew Miranda and six were fated to be together, As in mates and all and make History.

Stephanie who listened to everything was fuming. She was to be Miranda Mate, not this Andrea!

Everyone at court knew Stephanie wanted the crown of Miranda mate, Nigel, Serena, and Emily all knew she was after power and Miranda was in full of it. What better way then to be Miranda bed mate.

Stephanie vowed that she would be Miranda Mate not Andrea. She will prove that she is stronger then her, more smart and very potential mate.

At dinner tomorrow she will prove to Miranda that she was the better. Miranda and the court will know she was meant to be Miranda Priestly mate.

Miranda smiled inside and her demon growl angrily at Stephanie. She had felt her rage and annoyance of this. It pleased Miranda that Stephanie would not be her Mate.

Miranda knew a long time ago that Stephanie ego for Power and a better way to go it was through her. She will enjoy teaching her ex lover that she is a pathetic weakling who can t come close to be her Andrea.

Tomorrow will be indeed intriguing and interesting

* * *

Andy arrived at Wanda about 4 in the evening. They started their time table of lessons for Caroline. Jeff and Zack were in their human form, they were around mid twenties and were in deed handsome and looked to be very strong. Their muscles were big and very sexy And though.

As they finished their time table the began to dress for Dinner. A knock was heard while they were doing their hair, Nate had arrived and he kept pulling at his tie which Andy knew was a sign of uneasiness and nervous

Andy helped with his tie for it was wonky, she straightened it and fixed it well and gave him a small peek on he cheek.

Andy was dressed in a simple green gown that reached past her ankles. She wore flat shoes for comfort. Her hair was left down and had slight curls bouncing in her hair. She applied a light green eye shadow and a tint of blusher that made her glows and looks to perfection. Nate looked at her and gave her a smile, Andy blushed and Wanda smiled adoringly at them two

Wanda wore a black gown with sleeves. The gown hugged her figure and she too had eye shadow. A brownie bronze colour that made her eyes stands out. Her hair was pinned as a bun.

''Well we best go; we don t want to be late'',

They got their coats and bags and left in a cab. Zack and Jeff went back to their pack in the forest and to check if everything was all in order

The three arrived at Miranda townhouse, exactly on time. A man who they guessed was a butler opened the door and smiled politely and let them in. H led the guest towards the entertainment room

Nigel saw Andy at the doorway and rushed towards her, he let his arms around her and hugged her fiercely, Nate growled in warning at Nigel.

Nigel looked at him and glared coldly, with also a warning growl, they stared each other up and Andy and Wanda rolled their eyes and moved away from them and grabbed a glass of champagne.

''What was that all about?'', Wanda asked Andy while she frowned at them

''I don t know. I think maybe Nate was cautious of Nigel that he though Nigel hurt me or something. Nate always been protective of me'' ,

Wanda frowned

''No, it sound more like territory noise '', Andy eyes widened and laughed quietly

''No Wanda, Nate and I are just friends and Nigel and I are just friends '', Wanda frowned deeper and sighed

''Trust me Andy, there was a territory growl and I think Nate was stated that you re not to be touched without his permission. Nigel I would say was growling to defend someone else iintentions '', Wanda gave Andy a serious look

''Who on earth would that be'' , Andy questioned but then Miranda had arrived. All silence and everyone turned towards their Queen and Princess Cassidy .Miranda was dressed in a grey gown that left her shoulders bare. Her hair was the same with a lock of hair that was curled, she smiled charmingly and fake. Cassidy wore a blue dress that reached passed her knees, She smiled shyly

Everyone bowed Miranda nod her head to the side, everyone rose again and the guests just floated to her, like everything else would.

Andy and Wanda didn t flock towards her, but Nate came towards them and grabbed a glass of wine and stood beside Andy. Wanda looked at Nate and towards Andy. And looked at Nate and frowned, Nate caught her and turned his head and also frowned

''What?'', he asked confusingly, thinking he had something on his shirt, which he indeed do

''Nothing'' , Andy whispered

''Andy'' , someone spoke, Andy turned around and saw Emily.

''Hey Em'' , she politely said, Emily glared at her , she got right up into Andy face, Nate moved forward and blocked Emily from approaching Andy. He gave a growl of warning, Everyone turned towards the sound

''Nate!'', Andy hissed

Emily glared at him and then back at Andy

''don t think that you can get away with hurting Serena. I don t bloody well care that you mother nature. I want you to apologise towards her when you two are alone '', She spat at Andy

''Emily I will be gladly to apologise, but that would mean I was wrong. She attacked me, but I am sorry my demon hurt her, but right now is not the time '', And whispered

Everyone turned away from the scene ignoring the huddled crowd in the back and spoke of themselves. Miranda smiled gracefully and she had seen the whole thing with Emily, Andy and boy man Nate. It angered her that he dare gave a territorial growl towards her Mate

She and Nigel excused themselves and walked towards the group

Emily sighed, and nods her head and left the crowd towards Serena and Marcia

Andy swirled Nate around and glared at him and gave him a confused look in her face

''Nate, what s going on?'', she asked and Wanda listened as well

''What you mean?'', He asked confusingly

''What do I mean? First it was at Nigel; he came and gave me a hug. Emily was Angry, she wasn t going to hurt me and at the occasions less then 10 minutes you growled'' , She spoke quietly

Nate shrugged his shoulders

''my instincts were to protect you, I promised I would '',

''No, that was a territorial growl as in don t touch her or stay away from my property!'',

''Yes, he did indeed growl in that sort of way, which I find offensive'' , Miranda cold tone swirled around the group and sent a cold breeze of sorts. Andy spun around and Andy Wanda and Nate bowed towards Miranda

Andy felt the hairs at the back of her neck stand up and she knew that feeling so many years ago. She looked up towards the cold blue eyes of the woman who was also known as the devil

''Miranda, this is Wanda. She be teaching Caroline with her magic and how to control it '', Andy introduced

Miranda nodded her head

''Andrea, says that you are more Qualified then herself. That maybe true for as I remembered her, she was rather klutz and she was slightly fat but I have to say that she has changed'' , Miranda turned her eyes towards Andrea

Andy nervously looked away

''Your Majesty it would be a great honour to teach Princess Caroline, Andy has said that she is to be woken very soon '',Wanda gracefully said

''Yes, so I was told but we shall see if Andrea is right, I hope that she isn t wrong ,for I be very disappointed'' , Miranda turned away from them and greeted the others

Nigel smiled and just glared at Nate and very politely moved away

''Dinner is served '',

The people walked towards the dinning room and went to look for their places. Nate was not sat with them which were not surprise, but he sat down next a wolves from Europe and a middle ages man who was a werecat.

Wanda was sat next to Andy who made Andy happy, also she was sat next Serena. On Andy side was Nigel which was all well done But Miranda was at the head of the table and on her right side the place was empty, Stephenie who was annoyingly sat oppisite Andy kept staring at that place now and then.

Emily was sat next to her and a woman who was a panther, Cassidy was sat next to her mother

Andy, Wanda and Nate were mostly quiet but ask questions about a discission they were having, only at out polietness but other then that they listened

Andy kept feeling Mirandas eyes on her and it was starting to annoy her, but she guessed Miranda knew this

''Andrea, are you ill?'', Miranda asked innocently with a smugger smile on her graceful face

Andy turned towards her and gave her a small smile

''I am not ill you highness, thank you for your concern '', Miranda smiled and looked away from her. Miranda knew what she was feeling because Miranda as Andy could sense was amused and it made Andy slightly angry. She went back to her dinner but then she felt an anonymous amount of hate and she frowned confusingly and looked around for the feeling until it landed on Stephenie who looked at her with hatred.

Her eyes flashed dangerously at Andy

Miranda also felt tension and a lot of power forming around the room and it angered her quickly. She deadly looked around to see who dared to raise the magic higher then hers, when she did raise her aura.

''Stephenie'' , she whispered,'' lower you aura, now'' , She coldly said with a deadly warning of something that will come true if she put her aura lower.

It was a sign of a threat towards Miranda and She knew her demon will come out. She didn t want it out just yet.

Stephenie eyes widened at what she had down, she didn t know she did it but when she did she cowardly submitted towards Miranda and her head bowed

Miranda kept staring at her coldly and everyone around the table was cautious

Wanda and Andy frowned and when they felt the prescense of some earth magic they looked up towards the ceiling, a woman came through the dinner room and bowed

Miranda eyes still on Stephenie

''Your higness, Princess Caroline has awakened '',

''Excuse me'' , Miranda said and stood up, ''Serena, Once everyone has finshed their meals led them towards the entertainment room'', and she swirled around and walked out

Serena turned towards Stephenie and gave an glare so similar to Mirandas

''What the hell do you think your doing? Why the hell did you just threaten her?'', Emily also glared at the woman

''I wasn t threatening her, I was threatening her'' , she glared at Andy

''well I wasn t really affected by it. So why don t you just lay off it '', Andy said in a bored tone

Steohenie raised herself up on her feet with her hands on the table, leaning over to intimidate Andy

''You think your so better then us because your Mother Nature don t you? Well let me tell you something, you are weak and pathetic. Miranda will never have you as a mate, Your dull, ugly and a weak pathetic thing. sO why don t you just leave '', she spat at Andy

Andy stood up and looked directectedly at her

''First off, I don t think I am better then anyone, Yes I may be Mother Nature, but so what. You may think I am weak ,well you can think I am weak, pathetic, ugly and dull and god knows what ever. To be frank I don t give a shit about what you think of me or anyone else thinks of me. I couldn t care less of your opinions because it doesn t matter to me. As for being Mirandas Mate. Im not her Mate, I don t want to be her mate nor will I ever be her mate. No matter what the propercey says, I will make choices not fate or destiny. So why don t you back off before you really start to anger me. I am here for one purpose and that is to help Princess Caroline. Now sit down and finshe your meal if not go away and leave me alone'' , she said in a very deadly tone

Silence was meeting and no one dare speak. Everyone was speechless ad Serena and Emily alongside Nigel were rather shocked. Stephenie just growled and left the room while Andy sat down and sipped her wine

Everyone finshed their meals and no one spoke, Serena then lead them towards the entertainment room and mingled even though their was a small crowd. Andy sat on a chair alone drinking her coffee while Nate was talking to Wanda and the pantha called Josephine.

She was starting to have a splitting headache

Nigel looked towards Andy and walked towards her and sat down next to her

''You don t believe in the prophecy?'', he asked, Andy looked at him

''I believe in it yes, but I don t believe that we should do what it says and change it in a way of sorts. Not follow it direct. You can change fate or destiny '', She simple said but it didn t sit well with Nigel

''Events happen for a reason, fate made you come to runway did it not, there you meet us lot. Miranda, Emily, serena and others including me. Therefore it happened again when I and Serena found you'',

''The only thing that made me meet you was that it was between Runway and that auto. I made the choice for Runway not destiny'' ,

Nigel looked at her

''Destiny works mysterious ways'' , he whispered

''yes, it does. But destiny or fate is not always for good reasons''

Nigel sighed

''Do you hate Miranda so much? About Paris Andy, I was fine with what happened. It was the right choice. Leaving Miranda was not the right choice...''

''... It was the right choice and it wasn t what she did to you Nigel. I left because everything I knew was different. The way I was brough up, Runway changed me into someone I was not'' , She looked at Nigel and deeply in his eyes

''I don t hate Miranda. I never have. I admire her strength, the choices she had to make, her work and passion for Runway, her sacrifices she has made to keep Runway standing. I don t like her either, but I don t hate her'',

''Why did you leave? '',Nigel whispered, Serena and Emily were looking over at Andy and Nigel and were as curious as to why they were whispering. The listened intently and waited. Their keen sense of hearing was one thing they loved.

''I Left because, she said once that I reminded her of her She saw a great deal of her in me. I couldn t do what Miranda does Nigel and I certainly don t want to be a second Miranda. I want to be me '', she swallowed and looked at him deeply with a sad look in her eyes

''Nigel, we weren t even friends. You were friends with someone else. A fake.'' , Nigel frowned

''When I took Runway as a job, you didn t see the real me. No one did. I changed myself because everyone wanted me to. You picked my style, Emily could be around me then because I dressed well, and Miranda was smugged about my look. I hated fashion because I see skinny people who were so unwell because a size 6 was a size 14 in real life '', Nigel had a guilty face

''So tell me, were we even friends then or are just aquantinses? For me I would like of us to be friends but we never were.'',

''Andy, if I made you feel like that, I am sorry'', and he meant it which Andy felt. She gave him a friendly smile and placed her hand on his

''Its ok, it doesn t matter anywas. it s the past'' , She smiled warmly and he smiled back

Miranda came into the room and smiled and Andy for the first time in years felt her happiness and it was always surrounded by her twins

''Andrea. Wanda follow me'' , she turned around and went twards her study. They both stood in front of the desk as Miranda sat down

''Do you have the timetable that I asked for '',

Wanda conjoured it and handed it into Miranda waiting hand, she placed her glasses on and read through.

She pursed her lips. Bad sign

''Caroline will take earth magic with you Wanda on Monday and Wednesdays only and Andrea Tuesdays and Fridays. Wanda on Mondays 4.15 to 5.45 dinner is at 6 sharp, on Wednesdays 5.00 till 7.15 for dinner is at 8 sharp. Andrea on Tuesdays 4.30 till 6 sharp there you will join us for dinner and Fridays 4.00 till 6 15 sharp dinner is set at 6.30 for its pizza night '', Miranda no her head in approval at the list

Wanda and Andy nodded but Andy was rather confused as to be there for dinner, she asked Miranda another time first.

Miranda stood up and moved towards the door; come and they followed her

They walked up the stairs and were brough to Caroline courters, Miranda entered and so did the woman. As they looked towards the young Princess they smiled as she tiredly looked up

''Caroline, this is Wanda she will train you in your earth magic on Mondays and Wednesdays. Andrea will be training you in your empath magic on Tuesdays and Fridays'' ,

''What will you are teaching me in Earth magic?'' she asked tiredly while staring coldly at Wanda with her Miranda look she had. Wanda stepped forwards and bowed respectifully at her

''I be training you how to get intouched with the earth, plants flowers and conjour useful souses and making potions that will help with injury and how to use these in combat and Protect yourself in survival '', She bowed her head again and stepped back

Caroline looked at Andy and coldly stared at her

''And you?''

''And I will be training you how to surpress other emotions and to control your own emotions ,without suppressing them to others and killing them in the process. Also to know the different between who is enemy and who is a alie and understand which is the difference in each persons body language'', Caroline and Miranda glared at her in annoyance

''You are both to be on time for her lessons and to bring her back. No one minute late or early. That s all '', she said to Andy who bowed towards her and left Wanda bowed respectfull and left. Stephenie stopped Andy in the corridoor and glared at her so hatily that Andy felt so much emotion from her that it made her feel uneasy

''Yes? '',Andy said in a bored tone

**''Stay away from my mate'' **, Stephenie growled in her demon

''Gladly, unfortunately im training her daughter so unless you can tell your mate to stay away from me. You be doing me a favour'' , Andy pushed pass her and towards the stairs

Wanda had a bad feeling about this for she sensed something from Stephenie that was going to attack Andy

Miranda while stroking her daughters hair who had fell asleep again felt her demon stir and felt power rise and that was when her demon was lose

The others left the dinner and thanked Nigel and Serena and Emily for a lovely evening and said they were sort the list for Miranda ASAP

As the three sighed they stilled when they felt a amount of power rise and their sense were up and went towards the stairs when they saw Andy about to take a step down, Stephenie however grabbed Andy shoulder and pushed her up against the wall with her hand around her throat squeezing

Andy coughed and grabbed her hand on her throat and pulled it back, but Stephanie other hand came out and hit her hard on her face and squeezed around her throat tighter.

Andy s demon was about to be let lose when she saw a glimpse from beside her and saw Miranda moving towards her where she grabbed Stephenie and ripped her away from Andy.

Miranda grabbed Stephenie throat and raised her up in the air, Mirandas eyes were red as blood, her aura was sparkling as her magic was bursting through to show who the alpha was

'**'Bitch'**' , she hissed

Stephenie was choking and started clawing at Mirandas hand

**''stay away from my mate'' **, Miranda hissed again and Andy eyes risen in shock. Stephenie passed out but only a second when Miranda with force threw her against the wall, but then Stephanie landed on her feet

Her demon was out and Miranda felt it. Serena, Nigel and Emily demon came out and jumped high up the stairs and was by Miranda s side. Protecting her. They growled in warning

Wanda went towards Andy who was coughing for breath but, Miranda who heard her first step towards Andy swirled around grabbed Andy around her waist and held her against her chest and growled in warning to Wanda, stating for her to stay away. Wanda submitted right away and it please Miranda by this.

Stephanie saw this act and gave an angry howl and moved towards Andy but then Nate out of nowhere, in his wolf form, jumped on Stephenie and pinned her down his teeth on her neck so she couldn t move

She hit him from behind that he didn t see and fell down the stairs, Andy who saw this moved out of Mirandas arms and jumped down the stairs towards him to seeing if he was injured.

Miranda suddenly slashed Stephanie on her arms in a second and pinned her down by her throat

**''submit ''**, her demon demanded

Stephanie who demon was no longer out, her eyes widened in shock and submitted. Miranda still her demon in control threw her towards Emily and Serena , who grabbed her and they took her away from Miranda sight and towards the second study where they will guard Stephanie till Miranda gives her punishment.

''Nate, are you alright?'', Andy asked in a worried voice,

''Man do I have a headache or what'' , he sat up and Andy threw her arms around him ,He placed his arms around her two and smiled

Nigel turned towards Miranda who glared at them two; she jumped down the flight of steps towards them

''Andy, look out'' , Wanda shouted, Andy turned around quickly but not fast enough for she was grabbed around her waist and spun away from Nate

''Miranda, let go'' , Andy said Angrily

Miranda spun her around looked at her so coldly that it froze Andy in shock. What shocked Andy even more was that Mirandas hands were around her waist and Miranda placed her nose On Andy neck, sniffing and rubbing her face on her.

''Andy, she won t hurt you'' , Nigel assured her

''what is she doing?'', she whispered, uncomfortable at the close contact she was sharing with Miranda. Miranda hands were feeling her around the waist and back when she started to lick Andy neck, Andy breath shook

''She scenting you '', Wanda assured Andy

''You mean marking me'' , Andy squeaked

''She scenting you as in to warn other not to touch you and that you re spoken for''

Nate who was jealous stood up and went to grab Andy away, but that was when Miranda moved Andy away and growled a firece growl that he was about to challenge her when Miranda spoke in a deadly ice tone that no one liked to hear from her, where men had shook in fear of her wrath

**''Mine''**, she grabbed Andy again by her side

Nigel pulled Nate away and hissed at him

''don t even think about challenging her. Wait till her demon is not in control or you will be killed and Andy will be upset'' ,Nate demon was about to rise but then whimpered when he though of Andy is upset. He submitted and Miranda glared

''Andy, comfort her then will she come out of her demon'' , Nigel asked

Andy slowly placed a hand on Miranda who looked at Andy suddenly. Andy smiled and stroked Mirandas back in comfort. Miranda turned at her and purred on her neck. Andy rubbed her hand in comforting movement

Miranda magic came down and her eyes turned back to the usual blue. Miranda moved out of Andy arms and turned towards Nigel

''Keep Stephanie where she is and keep close eyes on her until I have dealt with her. Wanda and Nate , she hissed at him, please wait in the conservatory while I have a moment with Andrea '', she ordered, They did as they told, while Nate looked at Miranda angrily

Miranda turned towards Andy and looked at her cheek that Stephanie hit. She placed her finger under Andy s chin and moved it towards the side and looked at it closely. She grabbed her hand gentle and moved them towards the kitchen and got some ice for Andy. Andy stood still waiting, not sure what was happening

''Sit'' ,

Andy sat in a sofa on the far right of the kitchen where Miranda had sat down with the book when she had informed Andy that she was to go to Paris, not Emily.

She waited and Miranda came out with ice and gave it to Andy who took it and placd it on her cheek and hissed at the pain she started to feel.

Miranda pursed her lips in anger at it

''here take this, it will help with the pain and will be gone'' , Miranda handed Andy a wooden glass with a smelly purple liquid in. Andy understood it was to take away the pain and for her cheek to not have a bruise the next morning

Andy sipped it and gagged at the taste and placed the cup on the coffee table

''keep the ice on their for a little while for the swelling'' , Miranda stated

''Thank you'' , Andy whispered

Silence was meeting for awhile

''I don t like this Nate'' , she declared and Andy looked at her with a shocked face

''stay away from him'' , she demanded, Andy eyes widen in shock at such a demanded that she was rather speechless to say at the least that Miranda would ask her such a thing.

''Miranda, he is my friend'' , Andy said

Miranda glared at her in an unhappy face

''He is a threat, I want him kept away from you '', in a cold tone of I indifference

Andy stood up angrily and Miranda eyebrow rose in surprise and lips pursed

''Nate is a friend, Miranda. You can t make me not speak or see him again. I have known him for years, just because you don t like him doesn t mean I have to''

Miranda stood up as well

''he has dared to declare that you are not to be touched and sounded as if you are spoken for when in fact you are already spoken for. He has insulted me by this, which im surprise he is still alive'' , Miranda spoke in a tone that was her usual business work she said while in the show room in her office with the belts insident

Andy clenched her fists and took a deep breath to keep her temper at bay

''Miranda, I am not spoken for. it's a fact, yet you say that I am '', Andy stated which was indeed a fact. Only to her, but other who heard the prophecy or understood it knew it to be untrue

''Andrea, You are spoken for. By me. You think the prophecy is fake and untrue and that you can change it by ignoring it. I been around longer and know for a fact that you are my destined mate, rather your like it or not. I don t care. You can t change the ways of the world no matter how much you huff and puff '', Miranda walked while talking and stalked around Andy

''Thank you for the potion and the ice, it s late and I must be going. I shall see Caroline on time'' , she walked towards the conservatory rrom when Miranda grabbed her arm and hissed in a warning tone

''You are my future mate and it is easy for you to understand this quick for what lies ahead will be your own good. If I smell him on you in anyway, it is in my right and stated in the law that I may have him killed or banished for touching you in anyways. It s in my rights as the dominate mate of the two .Keep that in mind, Andrea '', She held a possessive hand on her till Andy did as she was told

''Fine we are to be mated. Yes you be the dominate one in the bond, fine. But Nate is m friend Miranda. Please don t hurt him'' , Andy pleaded

Miranda eyes held anger

''do you care for him? What was your relationship with him, Andrea?'', she growled

''When I worked in Runway, I and Nate was a couple, since college. I care for him deeply. He is like family to me'' ,

''I am to be your family, so are the girls. We will be your only family'' ,

Andy eyes widen in shock and pure horror

''I have a mother and father with sisters and cousins and your saying that I am to be forbidden to see them as well?'', she cried out

Miranda who looked at her clenched her teeth. Miranda felt such possessive and Jealousy towards others that she knew her demon can be rather demanding so can she.

''You can see your family anytime, Andrea. What a ridiculous assumptions. They are your family yes, but once we are mated we will be your family as well. You will be living here not with mother and father. You do know that as a mate to the Queen you will have responsibilities? '',Miranda asked

''Yes, I know what my role will be '', And said

''Good. You re using your brain for once. I don t want you smelling of any males or females but me. My demon, you will come to know likes things in order and done its way. I can be territorial and possessive of what is mine, you and my girls. You may see Nate as a friend but if I see him look at you in a way I don t like he will be gone from court and banished, when this war is over. Unless he proves himself as not a threat towards my claim. Understood '', She spoke in a tone that was it s done this way or none at all

Andy sighed heavily and submitted to her demands and Miranda smiled in triumph but as she looked at Andrea she stepped closer towards her and placed a comforting hand on her cheek and made her rise her eyes to hers

''Andrea, I will not mistreat you in anyway. You be treated as any other mate, cherished, comforted, and cared for to the best to my abilities. I will protect you as a mate would do, and being mated to the fashion Queen you have anything you would want and desire. Plus free clothes, shoes, bags, jewellery, make-up whatever you need and want. You have nothing to fear from me'' , Miranda spoke so softly that Andy had never heard her this way that she was suddenly drawn towards the woman.

Andy nodded her head

''Now it s late and you must decide what you must do in your first lesson with Caroline. I have a certain person that needs attending to'' , Miranda turned away and the Miranda that she known most was in place

''goodnight Andrea'' , Miranda whispered walking up the stairs towards the second study

''goodnight Miranda'' , Andy whispered but Miranda with high senses heard her

* * *

The three went home and didn t speak to one another when they had gone their different ways home

Miranda walked towards her study and walked in a shot a cold glare at Stephenie back. Serena and Emily alongside Nigel where their as well watching Stephanie like a hawk, to see if she would strike Miranda in anger

Miranda wants to rip her to pieces but the only way to do that was humiliation

Miranda closed the door soflty, in no way of anger as she knew Stephenia would think. She wanted her on edge till it turned nasty as hell

Miranda sat down in her chair and looked at her. Stephanie swallowed her nerves and forced herself to not shake in front of Miranda

''Do you know why I am angry?'', Miranda spoke so quiet that she feared she might have misheard her, but she didn t. She focused and pushed her fear away.

''I caused a fight to break out in your home'' , she spoke in atone with no lace of fear or whimpering

Miranda pursed her lips

''Yes, you did. But explain to me why I would not care about that as much as I do when you are attacking Andrea?'', Miranda whispered so hauntingly

Serena, Emily and Nigel we next to Miranda and looking at her with Anger and disgrace

''I.. I ...I ...'', Stephanie sturtted, her mind was trying for the words to leave her mouth but the stare was so intense it froze her, as so did te tempature in the room. Miranda patience was thin as she could tell for Miranda tilted her head and saw her teeth clenching

''Did you smack that little head of yours to cause brain damaged? Im waiting '', she asked

''No, ...I mean yes, no I um'', she embarrassingly looked away

''brain damage. I see, well do you remember what happened?'', Miranda asked so chillingly, Nigel and Serena were grinning inside. They were enjoying her discomfort and so she should be

''Since you cant speak properly, I shall explain what made me Angry. You cause a fight in my home with my children in there, the power of your magic went loose and wild in my house hold, which anger my demon to come in control and to submit you, still you went to attack Andrea. Now why did you attack Andrea?'', Miranda waited but right now she was so going to loose it

''She offended me'' , she whispered

''She offended you. What did she do to offend you?'',

''She was all over you and she wouldn t stay away from you. That offended me, your majesty'' , She said quickly

''All over me. Nigel, did you see Andrea tonight all over me?'', she asked innocentl looking at Nigel, he looked to be thinking hard and sarcastically hummed in thinking

''No, not once '', He said looking at Stephenie. Miranda turned towards her

''Well, its seems Nigel says she wasn t '',

''She couldn t stay away from you'' , she burst out and then quickly lowered her head Miranda stared at her hard

''Andrea is my future mate. You attacked her when she has done nothing, she didn t challenge you in anyway, yet you grabbed her and threw her across the room holding her throat '', Miranda voice rose

''You dare attack my mate in a way that I can not discribe. What were you thinking! '',she bellowed that the room shook

''I am your Lover; I have a right to challenge her for the position of your mate. Why have her when you can have me. I treat ou respectfully, I know the courts well, I am a good, even better potential mate then that fat bitch'' , she spat and that was when Miranda hit her so hard that she hit the wall hard

Her hand to her cheek was shaking and shocked that Miranda attacked her

Miranda was looking like she was satan. Her face was red with anger; her eyes were red as blood. Magic was swirling around her and the demon of Miranda was out once again.

''You **dare** call yourself worthy. She is a much more potential mate their ever will be. She was **mine** when she worked for me at Runway 5 years ago. You, a lover you were but you havnt been called to my bed in less then 12 weeks. Andrea, is going to be **my mate **and I will **kill **any one or thing tries and takes her away. You are banished from my sight and court '', Miranda demon growled

''But, your majesty. I love you please don't send me away'', She pleaded with tears rushing down her face

''I will do what I want. Treason you have done. You attacked me, tried to prvent the prophecy from being competed. Indangering us from our enemy. You are a disgrace'', she coldly whispered

Stephenie eyes widen at the way it was put

''Please Miranda don t send me away, I do anthing you want please'' , she begged and begged and fell apon deaf ears

''You are not to be anywhere near me, make contact with anyone untill a punishment is approved on. Serena, Emily takes her to the house of kent and place her un house arrest and be bak here. That s all '',

Sereana and Emily dragged Stephenie away from Miranda and orbed her towards the house of Kent.

Miranda calmed down and came back to herself

''Is it wise Miranda? She tried killing your mate out of jealousy and jeapodize the child Andy would bear. You should have killed her'' , He said

''She will be a useful pawn. If I don t need her I will banish her, if she comes back again then she will be killed, and you can personally do t since you hate her'' , she glared while opening the book

''I be glad to do it '', he said and left Miranda alone

* * *

Miranda arrived at Runway in a foul mood as ever, everyone stayed away from her so that they wouldn t be looked at in a chilliest way or eaten up by the dragon

Miranda ordered her orders as she done every single day. Emilyn scribbling furiously, second assisatnt was left running for more star bucks, shaking at the tongue lashing she got

''Call Marshal that I will not be accompany him towards this meeting for I will do it alone. He just has no patients, he is irradiating and I have no time for his childish behaviour. Call Jacquelyn and tell her no I don t want them I want what I liked 4 days ago. Is it impossible to do a job? You people get paid for this, I can t do everything for you all that. The list of people who will be aposing us as allies will be faxed and I want it on m desk when it soon arrives. Im going to be doing theses meetings so I need this Runway the best of the best so no fooling aroung an looking at yoursefs in their mirror and get to work like I ask. Emily?'', Miranda called hushly as she does

The second assistant came hurring in with her note pad

''Starbucks, 5 minutes. if not by then..', Miranda checks her watch, ''...don't bother coming back. That's all '', She opened her Runway book for the final touches

* * *

Andy too was having a bad morning; she was aching and saw but not her cheek. Lilly had called, it was her birthday and a group of friends were going out in the town and Andy was to be there.

She some how wasn t in the mood for drinking and dancing but she hadn t seen lilly or doug for a while and it would be nice to catch up, and could use a good night out and having fun wit all this drama that was happening,

When it came to the late afternoon, Andy decided to get ready for the night and orbed to the city.

Andy came up towards Lill place and knocked on the door

''Girl, where have you been?'', Lill grabbed her and hugged her hard

''Hey Lill, Happ birthday sweetie'' , She smiled

''come meet Samantha, Jessica, Tommy and chase. Guys this is my bestest friend from school, Andy'' , She smiled towards the gang

''Hey Andy, Wine? '',Jessica asked

''Aww thanks, that be great '', Andy sat down and made herself comfortable and started a conversation with the group.

Nate had arrived with Doug and they all had a laugh telling Sam, Jess, chase and Tommy the embarrassing stories of the last school year. Everyone was getting along famously lilly though and knew then that everyone was aquaitent they left for the club

People were dancing and flirting and snogging. Some were already drunk and some where just giggly and chatting away over the loud music.

''This is fancy, how we were able to get in?'' , Doug asked as he looked around with a cheerful face

''The manager here is a friend of mine and he siad to come to the club for my birthday. Wouldn t dare say no'' ,Lilly laughed

Andy staring at everyone in the room smiled. Normacey was what she needed. Lilly and Doug went to get the drinks while Sammantha, Jessica, Tommy and Chase headed to the dance floor and started mingling with the crowds. Andy and Nate got a table and waited for the drinks.

Nate looked at Andy and sighed

''Andy, are you sure your allowed to be out with us. Especially me?'' , He asked in a sad tone that And knew well of. Andy turns towards him

''You mean does Miranda know?'' , He nodded

''Of course not. First off its none of her business for starters. It has nothing to do with her'' , Andy said annoyingly

''Andy, she was pissed last night about what happened and I have good hearing'' , Nate reasoned which was going through one ear and out the other

''Nate, don t start. I don t have to tell Miranda every single detail of where iam going to be 24/7. She is not my keeper '', Andy siad angrily

Nate nodded

''Sorry, just don t want her storming in her and being so god damned posessive of you '', Nate sighed angrily and ran his finegrs through his curls

''Its ok. Lets just not think about the future and lets just have fun and care free without no worries and problems that are to come, deal?'' , She smiled at him, he too smiled and

''Deal'' , he said in a cheerful mood

''Good, Its Lilly s birthday and lets have fun with her '', Andy said with a positive tone and Nate too waned that as well.

''Hey guys, here we are. Andy these 3 are yours, Nate , doug and mine'' , Lilly said as she sat down and held her glass in their air

''to me'' , she declared in an excited tone. Everyone looked at her with love in their eyes to Lilly , Andy smiled and gave her a peek on a cheek Shots were done, orders were taken and more drinks came in faster then they could say hicker dickery doc . They all danced together and were badly drunk.

Jess and Chase were dancing romantically that Andy though that they wree probably seeing each other, while Sam and Tommy were getting with someone different. Andy excused herself to the ladies room

Miranda had came back from home early then she had done in weeks. The twins were in their play room on the wii playing bowling and as they had heard the door closed the grinned and raced to her and gave teir mother a big hug

Miranda smiled

''Hello bobbseys, how was your day?'' , she kissed each red head and listened closely

''It was ok but im glad it s the weekend. How was your day mom? '', Cassidy asked. Miranda walked the gir towards the kitchen and they all shared mint choclate chic ice cream

''Not hectic as it is always. Today was a good day '', she smiled and inked at them

''Dad is going to be here soon, can we finsh watching the movie. We got our things ready'',, the girls pleaded with thei big eyes and Miranda knew she couldn t say no to her babies

''Of course bobsey. You get It all ready while I change'' , Miranda said as she finshed with the ice cream for now and went to her bedroom and got into a pair of jeans and a white plain sirt with a simple strap top underneath.

They all got ready for watching phantom of the opera , Miranda placed a fur blanket on all three and the girls snuggled down by her side and wrapped their arms around hers and they listened.

Around 40 minutes later the film had ended

''Caroline, are you sure your well enough for your fathers this weekend? '', Miranda stroked her hair and cheeked her forhead for any warmth,

''Mom, im fine and all better. Beside, im kind of interested in what I be learning with Wanda'' , Caroline smiled at her.

''Well you phone me when you need me. One phone call if you feel slightly off, I come and get you '', she said in a tone as you better. Caroline smiled and nodded

''Ok'' ,

They went downstairs and on the dot their father had come to collect them

''Michael, Caroline has been unwell for while so phone me when something is off with her.I mean it, she been weak and tired and I will not have her all ill again'' , Miranda glared at him with a look of don t mess with me on this

Michael sighed

''Well hello to you two Miranda, yes im fine thank you, how are you? '', he sarcastically asked

''Michael, I mean it '', Miranda snapped at him, he sighed and smiled

''Miranda, I know. You will be the first, I promise you. Every single time I have promised you. Don t worry and relax for the weekend. How bout they call you before they go to bed and there you can be assured that Caroline is safe and fine'' , He said gentle , reassuring her

Miranda shrudded her shoulders and didn t say anything. The girl came down the stairs with their bags and coats and hugged Miranda tightly

''Have fun girls and be good for your father. Caroline I expect each of you to ring me before you go to bed and even in the mornings. If you cant remember and forgot ,then night time. Understood? '', she said sternly, the twins rolled their eyes and smiled

''Good girls, come here and give us a kiss'' , She hugged each girls and kissed their heads.

''Loves you bobsey'' , she whispered softly to them, Michael smiled at the moment. If only he had a camera. He grabbed their bags for them

''Love you to mommy '', They both said at the same time

They said their goodbyes and Miranda waved to them when the car pulled out and she saw them off. She closed the door behind her and went to the study to look at the lists of Allies and they were good. She have to have a meeting soon to discuse the plan of action, she had court tomorrow, she had to make arrangements for her bonding with Andrea, make a treaty with the outcast werewolfs.

Emily opened the door and placed Miranda dry cleaning in the usual place, as she was about to put down the book, Miranda called her and she came to her.

''Emily'' ,

Emily walked in the study and waited obediently, Miranda looked up and hand came out for the book

''there you are Emily, how many times do I have to call your name before you actually do come when I ask. Honestly'' , Miranda spoke softy

''Sorry Miranda'' , Emily whispered

''Emily, these are some notes for the meeting, I want these copied for each person and this is the arrangement for the bonding with Andrea. I need gowns, trousers, tops, coats; you name it the lot of accessories and shoes. Size 4 clothes, size 7 shoes. I expect them to be here tonight Put it on my account. Also call Nigel, Serena, Jaquelyn, Patrick, Adams. We are holding a meeting in 10 minutes. Here. That s all. '',

Emily who now had a cramp in her hand nodded and got straight to it

* * *

Meanwhile

Andy was at the bar ordering some water, she felt someone staring at her and as she turned around she came face to face with Christian Thompson and she hid a groan.

''Miranda girl, how nice to see you here'' , he said in his sexy voice that would of turned on And but made her fell , well nothing as she put it

''Christian. Long time no see. How are you?'' , she asked but not interested. She got a glass of water and sipped and listened to Christian

''Im good thanks. Got my own publishing company, after what happened in paris well I decided that it was time for me to settle down and find the right girl. Moved uptown state, im my own boss, make good money and well soon I be having some power, but you didn t hear it from me , he winked, So what are you up to then? Heard you left Miranda, good for you I say. So havnt seen any writing in the papers, your still writing right?'' , he asked as he leaned on the bar

''Nope, not writing. I live out of the city and grow my own flowers and sell them around New york and along the coast '', she smiled sweetly but praing someone would rescue her

''How charming. So you dating anyone? '', he asked as he moved in closer

''well kinda, its complicated. Reall complicated'' , she giggled, yep it was indeed complicated and very odd of it happeneing. Christinan placed his hand on her arm and rbbed it in a sympathetic way

''oh, im sorry. Its not that boyfriend you were seeing, or did things not get back up again?'' , he had a smug face as he though of the boyfriend she had a break with and slept with him

Andy sipped her water

''no, we just friends, really good friends. Just not meant to be'' , she smiled nervously

He ordered a drink and her one. She excused herself and said she was going to the ladies room and while in their he waited outside with his drink and hers.

Nigel and Serena was walking towards Miranda place when he walked past a club in through the window he saw Christian with two glasses. Serena saw him stop ooking at someone. So she turned and looked and her eyes widened

oh no. What is he doing back? , she angrily asked

I don t know but what I do know is that Miranda is so not going to be happy , he glared at the man and then he squinted at what he saw next . Christian placed the glasses down and made sure no one was looking

''What is he doing?'' , Serena asked

Christian put some white powder in a glass and swirled around

''What the hell is that?'' , She asked in shock, Nigel looked on and shook his head

''I don t know'' , They both waited to see what trouble he was going to do till they saw Nate looking around for someone. Then Andy came out of the toilets and went towards Nate. Nate went towards the bar and their eyes widened when christian walked up to Andy, she turned

''Christian, I really shouldn t have anymore im really am drunk'' , she giggled and wobbled. Nigel and Serena knew her to be drunk.

''Call Miranda and ask for the car for this address so that we can pick Andy up. She is totall drunk'' , Nigel commanded

''Here, Just one drink so there are no hard feelings'' , he smiled friendly and Andy smiled softly

''Ok, one more because I cant see straight'' , she took the glass.

''Holy shit. Get Miranda here NOW'' , Nigel shouted and ran inside the building

''Lets dance'' , Christian took her glass when she sipped a few times. He took her hand and lead her towards the dance floor. He placed his arms around her and held her tightly and smiled

Nigel ran to when he saw them last and he looked frantically when they were not seen. He had to find Nate and sniff them out quick.

Serena came running in

''She on her way'' , She said

''Look for nate this way, I take this side and if you see Andy grab her, I think he put the date rape drug in her glass '', Nigel frantically said and the quickly went finding them.

Andy put your arms around my neck , Christian whispered in her ear seductively, Andy obediently did as she was told and enjoyed the closeness

Nigel was frantically searching then found Nate talking to a male man, he quickly got him and pulled him towards him

''What the hell, what are ou doing here?'' , he angrily said to Nigel and trust his arm away from Nigel

''Sniff Andy out now'' , he ordered

''What? '', he confusingly said

''Christian is here and he put a date rape drug, ruffies in Andy drink'' ,

Nate eyes widened and his eyes turned a black colour and he sniffed for Andy. He followed the scent and they moved towards the direction of Andy. As they moved through the people, he sniffed again

''Something is blocking her scent '', he could smell her everywhere which was not right. Nigel sighed Angrilly and you go this way I go that way , he said and they both searched

''Andy you are so beautiful. I still keep think about Paris. The night I made love to you. So soft like silk. I been dreaming about you every night '', his arms tightened around her and swayed her with the music

Andy moaned, her head was throbbing

Setena searched and searched through the massive crowd. It was a big club and she was getting frustrated to hell. She saw Nigel and saw him moving frantically then suddenl he stopped and turned back and when she looked a very angr Miranda was there.

She was so out of place with her silver hair glowing and her eyes where swirling with red and black.

Miranda was looking in the middle of the dance floor and when Serena looked, she spotted the two dancing. She growled in anger at Christian. Miranda walked very predatory towards her prey and knew it was going to be ugly. She raced around the people to get to the dance floor and their only a few steps away from the two.

Nigel and Nate was there on the dance floor and the 4 where circled around them

Miranda went in for the kill until

Andy started feeling faint and confused, she started to shake from fear when she felt a prescense that she remembered so very well and yet couldn t reach out to it. But that didn t fear her as much as she was confused and didn t know why

**''MINE''** , Miranda demon growled

Christian spun around holding Andy tight against him and his eyes widened in shock and then in trumpth as he smiled a evil one

''Andy'' ,he whispered , ''do you want to come home with me and re live Paris night?'', he kissed her neck softly but that was when Andy pushed him away when the second his lips touched her neck, she didn t want him anywhere near her ,she wanted someone else but that person wasn t there.

''NO!'' , she cried, so many emotions erupted in her, she didn t understand. She didn t notcie Miranda or anyone else and she whimpered

''I want Miranda'' , tears fell down her face and she started breathing quickly and she turned to run away, till Miranda grabbed Andrea around her waist, holding her close and nuzzled her neck to calm her down. Andy wrapped her arms around Miranda neck and miranda held her protectively.

Christian angrily looked at the pair with hatred and jealousy. Nate, Serena and Nigel grabbed him. He was shocked from the attack, he didn t notice them and tried to pull them off him but they were stronger

Miranda held Andrea tightly

''Take him to the house and keep watch. Take him to the basement and tie him up , Miranda turned away from them all and held Andrea tight against her side and moved her away from the dance floor and towards the exit.

* * *

The car was waiting in the alley and roy meet them and opened the door for them, Miranda got Andrea in, with her still holding on to her afraid and as the door closed Miranda lifted Andrea on her lap and purred in her neck to comfort her

She stroked her hair and rubbed her back soothingly, but as they made the house Andrea was out cold. Miranda got out of the car and pulled Andrea up in her arms and carried her with so much strength. She walked in and up the stairs towards her bedroom and gentle laid Andrea on the bed.

She got a night gown for Andrea and took her clothes off and placed her in her gown., She peeled the bed sheets back and tucked Andrea in and the candles that where next to her bed and around the enormous bedroom, they lit up.

Miranda sat on the edge of the bed and started smelling her. She was covered by Christian scent and it made her blood boil. She rubbed her face in Andrea s neck, on her chest, till Andrea scent changed into Miranda s.

Her eyes were blood red and she was ready for Christian. Miranda looked at Andrea one last time and she shut the door and moved towards the basmement and there she was greeted by the sight of hm hangng off the chains by his arms

The tempature in the room changed as she entered and Nigel, Serena and Nate where there. Their demons was out as well and wanted blood. She walked slowly, and stopped right in front him.

He smelt of Andrea and that was when she lost control, she hit his face hard

''you **DARE** touch what is** mine'' **, she spat out with venom, the others growled

''she is **MINE**, I had her first '', he spat out and she hit his ther cheek violently. He winced but then looked defiantly at Miranda

''You dare touch my **MATE**'' , She said coldly her magic was sparkling around her, the air was cold and her prescnse was so dealy firece that Christian had never seen this from her

''she is unmarked, BITCH '', He spat hatredly at her

''she has my scent on her, stated that she is Mine and that no one is to touch the soon to be mate of their Queen'' ,

''I was outcast, making you not my Queen. I shall do what I want. When I want '',

Miranda looked at Nigel and gave him the nod. He walked towards Christian and shredded his jacket and shirt in a flick of his wrist. Their Christian was naked up, and bare. Miranda then looked at Serena and gave her the second nod. Serena understood and went under the stairs. Their a cuboard was opened and their she waited

''the whip'' , Miranda whispered and that was when she smelt a tingle of fear

Serena grinned and took the whip from its place, she walked towards Nigel and held out the whip for him. He took it and walked slowly around him, taunting.

''I banished you since Paris 5 years ago. You were to not be seen by me again or any of m people or you will be punished. 4 '',

Silence was heard and then you heard the slight noise of the whip in the air and their Nigel slammed the whip end on Christian back. Miranda counted them down, 1. 2. 3. 4.

Christian breathed hard and he tried not to fear his torture, but everyone knew that if the Queen is Angered , she comes up with the best punishments and she was extremely vicious at torture.

Nate and Serena watched emotionless

''You drugged my future mate with ruthies. 8 '', she whispered again

Christian held his breath and then when Nigel hit the second time he screamed out in pain and breathed very hard. Miranda watching, counted . 1. 2. 3. 4. 5. 6. 7. 8

''You touched her '', she angrily said ''18'' , she counted the lashing and heard him scream and whimpering and pleading for mercy. But Miranda never did Mercy when it was so personal to her

''you Kissed her neck where is to be my mate mark . You took control of her will, forced her to do what you wanted. You frightened her. 30'' , she spat out in a quiet whisper

''30 Nige''l , she whispered in a annoyed tone with a cold stare, he nodded and this time she didn t count but listened in a pleased way of this pathetic man who dared touched and hurted her Andrea.

Christian back was raw and bleeding badly. Scars will be there and his shame and humiliation will remind him for the rest of his life.

He screamed with each lashing and when the last one was done he past out.

''he is to be kept here without food but water. Each night, with a silence charm, Nigel you will whip him 40 times. You, Serena and even Nate. He is to be kept here for a month. That s all '', she turned away from the pathetic weakling and went to her bedroom

She opened the door and sat in a chair next to the wndow and waited for Andrea ton arrise, for she was to have a serious talj with Andrea.

Miranda was still in her demon form waiting for Andrea to wake, She was stil at her chair, she didn t move , she just looked at Andrea. She told Nigel that she was not to be disturbed and that if anyone did then she will punish them. Her demon was furious and it wouldn t go until it was ready to

As night came Andy started to wake up and as she glimpsed around the room in the dark she confusingly frowned at where she was and what she had done. That was when the full force of her memories came back to her when she willed her brain to tell her what had happened, her eyes widened and gasped loudly.

She groaned and fell back in the bed and sighed, Miranda was probably furious with .her

Candles were lit up and light was brought in the room, only slightly and she sat up in bed and their she meet the angry red eyes of Miranda. She swallowed hard and waited for Miranda of the first move.

Miranda stared at Andrea and silence was met for awhile, Andy knew that she was going to talk to the demon Miranda, and she feared it a little. She cast her eyes down then up at Miranda s

''what did you think you were doing? '', she growled as she stood in front of the bed

Andy took a deep breath

''It was Lilly s birthday and us lots went out to celebrate '', she explained

Miranda glared but And didn t flinch from the sight, She waited silently for Miranda to continued

''You were unprotected'' , she growled

''I was with Nate '', she whispered

Miranda snared loudly at the Name

''**Nate**! '', she spat out, ''couldn t of protected you. He couldn t even find you'' , she spat out and she walked closer towards Andrea. She saw Miranda moving towards her and slided on the other side of the bed

''I can protect myself too '', she stubbornly said and glared at Miranda

''you didn t do a good damn job of it did you '', she coldly said to her and Andy eyes burned with anger

''he DRUGGED me!'' , she shouted and stood up from the bed and glared at Miranda with her hands on her hips

''I can protect myself but not like that. He drugged me therefore I was caught off guard that he would ever of done that to anyone let alone me! but I knew what he done as soon as was focus again and I PUSHED HIM AWAY!'' ,

Miranda orbed over towards Andy and was in front of her in a second that Andy was surprised that she hadn t been prepared

Miranda grabbed her arms tightly but not to hurt her, red eyes darkened

**''He touched you and you let him! **'', she growled

Andy clenched her fist and glared at Miranda. She hated Miranda for being so, so

''why do you have to be so god damn posessive'' , she angrily said

Miranda pushed Andrea on the bed and held her down, Andy was shocked at the push that her brain froze and her eyes widned when Miranda was on top of her.

''He kissed you on my mateing mark, do you have any idea what he done? '', Miranda growled frighten that Andy shook her head no when she didn t understand or couldn t think, because her body was in shock and some how she was a bit fearful of the demon Miranda. She affected her in a way that no one else had.

''he has challenged me and in my Animal instincts is for me to accept it but as you were scented by me, he broke the law of touching and kissing no less a QUEENS POTENTIAL MATE'' ,

And eyes started to get teary, she was feeling Miranda s emotions and they were frown at her and her emotions she was feeling were all mixed up and it effected her in so man different levels.

''I have enemys and you are the perfect target to get to me, you have to understand that in my right and instincts it is me to protect you in a any way that I have to. You are to be the Queens mate, my mate and you have to learn that you have responsiabilities now. So clubbing with your friends is not one of them. This is a serious deal Andrea and you better learn fast and stop being stubborn. You may not like it Andrea but that is a fact that we are to be MATED! My demon is very possessive of what is their s, that means you my darling '', she snarled at her and Andy was shaking

Then a loud scream was heard what was in pain. Andy eyes widened and turned towards the door. Miranda looked at her and waited for her reaction

And turned and looked up at Miranda confusingly and wide eyes of horror

''What is that?'' , she whimpered

''That is Christian Thompson'' , Andy eyes widened again and she closed her eyes to take a deep breath before she decided that she had to help him. It was her fault, she had to do something, and she did

With her power she flung Miranda off her and she jumped out of the bed and ran towards the door , as she was to open it fully ,it was slammed closed , Andy was grabbed by her waist.

In instincts and the first thing she could do was, she started kicking and screaming and shouting

''no, no put me down, put me down. It was my fault, im sorry please let him go, please'' , she was landed on the bed and straddled by Miranda and pinning her down very tightly that it would leave bruises in the morning.

**''SUBMIT'' ,**

Andy still kicked and screamed and pleading but Miranda held her down and her full demon was in full form and control

Andy who had flung her, challenged Miranda demon and if a potential mate did that, they were declaring that they are the dominate demon would have to challenge her into submissive.

Miranda demon was angry by her actions and Miranda demon want Andy to be their Mate completely. The demon was ready for the first mark, and by then they would have to be bonded and consummate the union. soon.

'**'SUBMIT'' **, Miranda growled

Andy used her strength and rolled on top of Miranda and used a spell to pin her down. Green vines came from the bed and moved towards Miranda fast, It wrapped around Miranda and when the spell was sealed, Miranda was pinned down to the bed. Andy jumped off Miranda and Quickly raced out the bedroom.

As she was about to get to the top of the stairs , Miranda with speed had jumped in front of her and her magic sparkled around her.

''Miranda it was my fault, punish me I am at fault. I should of of told him to go away. Please don t do this, let him go'' ,

Christian screams were bloody and Andy winced at the violence. She hated torture, or pain inflicted on any being. If it was caused by her she felt ashamed that she had let It happened

Miranda walked slowly towards Andy and Andy stepped back with each step Miranda took. Miranda was glaring at her and she pushed her magic towards her to show that she was the strongest of them both and that she was rightfully the Alpha of her, not Andy. Nigel entered on the 3rd floor when he felt a power rise, he saw Miranda and Andy

''Miranda'' , He said

Miranda spun around and her demon looked Angrily as hell

**''keep out of this'' **, she spun back towards Andrea and step forward again

Miranda please don t torture anymore, its wrong , she whimpered and felt Miranda strong magic hit her. It made her fell dizzy and tired and felt like she was about to faint. She wouldn t let her demon out. She let it out in a sure need of survival.

'**'SUBMIT''** , Miranda eyes glued to Andreas as she stepped again towaeds her, Andy stepped back away from her

''Please Miranda, Torture is wrong, you cant do it!'' , she cried out, and she yelped loudly. Miranda had caused Andy a slight pain on her neck. Nigel eyes widened. He knew that Andy had challenged Miranda and he had seen what Miranda could do to someone who didn t Submit.

Since Andy was not Miranda Mate fully, she would cause And a lot of pain and he prayed to god that she submitted to Miranda. He cared deeply for her and didn t want her to be hurt

**''SUBMIT, MATE!'' **, Miranda demanded she caused Andy to flinch from the pain and cried out and held her hand over her neck, which was to be were her mating mark was to be.

Andy, do as she says and she will calm back down and be Miranda. I promise you, submit to her; Nigel said and reassured her

Andy looked at Miranda and Miranda stepped forward again and this time Andy didn t step back. She was so very tired and her neck hurt. She knew she wouldn t win and Miranda was indeed the strongest.

She tilted her head to the side and offered her neck to Miranda in a sign of submission. Miranda stalked faster towards Andrea and her teeth was around Andy neck, she froze and Miranda pushed her and held her up against the wall. Andy had to wrap her legs around Miranda s waist for support as Miranda teeth had suck in a little.

**''DO YOU SUBMIT FULLY **'', Miranda growled

Andy tongue was frozen, she was frozen because she though Miranda was going to kill her. She stayed silent and fear of her fate. Thinking that this was it, she was dead

Miranda s fangs squeezed Andy neck harder and Gripped Andy bottom harshly

**''SUBMIT TO YOUR ALPHA! DO YOU SUBMIT FULLY!**'' , A snared so loudly that it caused Nigel to shiver

''YES , YES I SUBMIT FULLY TO YOU MY ALPHA!'' , she said loudly from the pain of her neck. Then she felt and heard Miranda purr in her neck and she bit down on Andrea. Andy screamed loudly from the burning sensation and Nigel saw confusion and hurt in Andy eyes and he tried to comfort her in words

''Andy, shh its ok. She just placed the first Mark of the mating'' , Nigel comforted her

Andy cried a little at the pain and felt Miranda purr louder. Miranda was trying to assure her that everything is ok, Miranda placed her hands around Andy and moved towards the bedroom. The door shut behind them and Miranda brough Andrea to the bed and layed her down and got on top of Andy.

She then let her teeth shrink back in place and began licking Andy s mark and that was when Andy started to feel a tingle between her legs and she swallowed hard as she started to feel aroused, breathing quickly at the tension and feelings. The feeling was nice, warm, comforting and when Miranda kept licking her Mark, it felt as if she was building up to an orgasm Miranda smiled while licking her mark on Andy, Andy moaned loudly and started shaking.

Miranda ran her hands down her sides, running them up and down in a teasing way. Andy was moaning loudly and she started arching her back. She was about to orgasm, she was breathless and hot and could hear her heartbeat beating in her

Miranda hands glided down towards the hem of her nightgown and lifted it up and her hands moved up her creamy thighs and she stroked the inside of Andrea leg and when Miranda sucked on her mating mark, Andy came with a shout and breathed quickly as she felt the orgasm drift away

Miranda looked down at Andrea and gave her a smile

''Did I hurt you?'' , she asked when she looked at Andy arms cheecking for bruising from early. Andy looked Miranda in the eyes and saw the usual blue orbs and she smiled

''your eyes are blue again'' , she whispered, Miranda gave her a small smile and kissed her forehead.

Miranda rolled off Andrea and pulled her close and held her, stroking her long hair

''It seems Andrea, I placed the first mating mark on. Christian is the reason for my demon to want you sooner, Also you should never challenged me when in my demon form, very few have survived from it. Never challenge me again Andrea, specially in demon form '', Miranda said a little softly and rough

''I promise not to challenge your demon again, I mean untill the bond. To be frank I am rather afraid of your demon '', Andy whispered and was some how didn t feel awkward about cuddling Miranda.

''That is very wise but it would never hurt you like that again once we are fully mated. hmm I remember the healer Samuael said about that. Our demons have to fight out who is the Alpha in the relationship. sleep, Andrea, I have a long day tomorrow '', Miranda kissed her forehead again and pulled her tightly. Andy snuggled up and relaxed in Miranda s arms. She closed her eyes and then fell asleep

Andy opened her eyes and groaned, she felt stiff and sore for an odd reason and then she groaned again. The first mating mark. She touched her mark and quivered at the tingle that shot up her spine towards the mark.

She looked at the clock on the side that read 9.25am, Andy turned to the empty side of the bed and frowned. She got ot o bed and searched for a brush in the bathroom and looked at her reflection, she turned her head to the side and saw her mating mark.

It had the marks of MP with a swirl line through elegantly and around it was a dragons tail that looks like it was wrapping its tail around the anitals.

She sighed tiredly and picked up a brush on the side and brushed her locks gentle she walked into the bedroom still brushing through er hair. Her back was towards the door, so she didn t hear Miranda walking in with a coffee in her hands.

She watched Andrea and her hair.

Andy spaced out and just brushed and brushed her hair. It had always relaxed her and loved it when people would play with her hair, she didn t reconise Miranda sat down behind her and had gentle took the brush off until her arms lay by her side and felt someone behind her.

She sensed Miranda and smiled and closed her ees and enjoyed the attention towards her hair.

Miranda gentle brushed through Andrea hair and admired it, it looked like soft silk and desired to run her hand through the lush locks. She placed the brush next to her an moved her hand trough the choclate hair, And stiffened and then relaxed a second later.

''never cut your hair '', she spoke after a long silence

''I don t intend to'' , she whispered and relaxed

Miranda smiled and then frowned at why she smiled, she one last time ran her elegant fingers through Andrea hair and then pick the cup of coffee up and gave it to Andrea. She took it and sipped it slowly

''Thank you '', she softly spoke

''I have to go in Runway, incompetence emplyees have misplaced photos and the book is gone to the art department and not sure how to fix it. So im going to go down there and surprise them all '', Miranda went to her wardrobe and picked out her clothes for the day

Andy was awkard now, she finshed her coffee very quickly and went searched for her clothes, she looked and couldn t find them.

''uh, Miranda. Where are my clothes gone?'' , she asked nervously

''They have been dry cleaned so they will arrive later on tonight'' , she said whle changing

Andy was frowning deeper. What the hell was she going to where. She cant be wearing this short night gown all day, and defently cant be in this house all day.

''um, I need to go home and I cant very well go home in this night gown '', Andy spoke again nervously as alwas.

She heard Miranda sigh and then she walked out in a purple and black top and flared trousers with a striking silver belt around the curvy waist of hers, towards the bathroom and applied her make up, 10 minutes later she came out all done and looking very powerful and sophisticated.

Miranda walked twards Andrea and grabbed her hand and gentle pulled her up, Andrea followed her and wondered where they were going and as they walked to the other end of the corridoor on the same level as tey were already on, Miranda pushed the doors open and lead Andrea in.

''This is your bedroom until we are both fully bonded and mated. Your closet is that one by the window and that door there is your bathroom. You got the latest fashion that is out and going to be out, with shoes, bags, trousers, dress, gowns,, skirts the whole lot and in your bathroom you have all types of make up at you disposals, also purfumes, toiletres ect. Everthing you would need is set and ready for your use ..you can get rid of your out of fashion clothes. You have to have an image and I don t want you to start your reputation as my mate of being not very well Dressed'' , Miranda watched Andreas reaction and waited for one

She didn t react but she knew that Andrea was shocked at what she gets.  
''So im ... staying here and not ....going home?'' , Andrea asked

Miranda tilted her head to the side, ''You may go home and collect your valerables and we could use it now and then when us and the girls could vaction. But you will be living here to get accustomed to living in your new home'' , Miranda said softly

Andrea looked at her and nodded her head

''good. Now that is settled, go get freshen up and have breakfast. Ask Sophia what you would like. She is our cook, im off to Runway and I be a few hours '', Miranda turned and left Andy in her new bedroom


	2. AN

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**OK Everyone this is a draft so spelling grammar you name it is completlely bad. Not too bad anyways**

**This is a look and see if you guys want this story to be continued**

**or**

**not to bother for its the same kind of thing on**

**livejournal and want something different.**

**READ THROUGH AND SEE WHAT YOU THINK **

**I will re do everything and get started with the second chapter**

** though it might take long**

**Thanks and tell me what you think**

**Mother Nature and her Queen **

**NC-17+**

**Chapter 1**

Their Queen paced outside her oldest twin courtiers fiercely, Nigel looked on with Serena and Emily by his side as they await news of the young princess.

He has seen his Queen worried and it only showed to her daughters, but she was as scared as he felt her emotions and saw it in her powerful aura. She just gave an aura about herself and worried was not her usual energy.

She had the aura which was cold, hard, powerful and very seductive. She was not an angel but her people, the whole community called her the Devil herself for she had no feeling towards anyone but her daughters. She spat people out of her mouth if something displeased her and didn't t find remotely interested.

She emotionally and intellectually abuse people for she was brought up that way by the former King and Queen. To make sure she was strong and showed no emotion for it would be her downfall. Nigel understood and respected her a great deal for he knew; deep down in himself that no one could bear to be the King or Queen. A leader was fierce and she so was.

''What is taking so long, does everyone have to be so slow and incompetent'' , the cold voice spoke

The doors opened then and a man with grey hair came out. He was known to be the best healer in the community and her daughter would get the best of the best.

''Your Majesty'' , he bowed

''What is wrong with my daughter?'', she spoke so quietly that when she did people would lean in and get close to her, but not to close, but just enough to hear her. But it was very intimidating.

The healer swallowed, She has com into her magic. She will get use to it in a few weeks. She must be trained , his eyes left her face when he stopped speaking. He felt her annoyance when he finished

''Well, what sort of power does she have'' , she spoke again quietly

''She is an empathy, your majesty'' ,

''Enough with this your majesty I know who I am and I know you know who I am. So stop speaking and start answering with my daughter s condition'' , she spoke coldly that it sent shivers down Nigel, Emil and Serena s spines. The healer shifted on his feet and cleared his voice.

''She is an Empathy, feeling what others feel and her magic is linked to the earth. Very strong magic which is why she has gone into a magic coma for her body to get use to that much magic in her. She is like this for 3 days tops. She is very strong. But she does need to be trained to handle it. I haven t seen this before since 28 years ago and she was even stronger then Princess Caroline'' , He watched his Queens reaction

Her face as always showed no emotions. It was expressionless. Nigel swallowed

''What happened to these women? Who was she? Is it the same as Princess Caroline?'', The healer looked up at Nigel and nodded. Miranda just rolled her eyes and just listened for she too seems interested in.

''28Years ago girl was born and not just an empath, but she had power that was linked to all the elements. Earth, air, fire and water. She was known as Mother Nature for she had linked personally with her Earth magic. She only used her earth magic but she of course had to train each element to the best of her ability. 4 years ago she went into the human world and became interest with the mortals, so she just became mortal. Got a job, apartment'',

Nigel Emily Miranda and Serena where interested in the woman. Miranda sighed loudly

''Well? Will she help Caroline? Will she train her?''

''Well um I don t know your Maj...'', he swallowed hard and she gave him her most cold look ever that he shrank back with head bowed.

Nigel stood beside Miranda

''Why won t she help Princess Caroline? She is the heir to the magical throne, Miranda will just tell her and she does it. So you are going to contact her...'',

''... But that is the thing sir, No one has heard of her for 4 years. She has been seen of course but no one knows her location. All I know is that she is in New York, but she does go to the magical forest a lot, maybe she will be there tomorrow for it s a full moon and that is when her empathy is strongest. She would go to the forest and be calm with her earth magic'' ,

Miranda nod her head, she turns to Nigel

''Nigel, you and Serena are to go to the magical forest and bring her to me. She is to come as an order, don t even bother to come back without her. Emily will be beside me until my daughter is well enough. That s all '', She gave the look as to go and don t disappoint me, she turned on her heels and walked into her daughter room.

Everyone let themselves breathe again

Nigel turns to the healer, ''Tell me everything about Mother Nature'' , he nodded and Nigel and Serena followed him while Emily waited outside Caroline chambers. Waiting for Miranda s Orders.

* * *

Nigel and Serena followed the healer to his home, as they arrived he made the tea and sat them all down in front of the fire place.

''So what would you like to know about her?'', he asked gentle towards them as he sipped his tea.

Serena turns towards Nigel. Nigel crossed his legs and got himself settled and comfortable. Serena did as well as she sipped her drink. She let Nigel ask and if there was something she wanted to know, she would ask. But she knew that this might be long night.

''First off, her powers. What makes her mother nature?'',

The man puts his cup on the table and folded his hands in his lap

''She has power of all the elements, Earth, air, fire and water. As Mother Nature she is more attached towards the earth. She can use these when ever she wants and manipulate them to her advantage. She is not a dark being; she is a balance between light and dark. Her emotions are attached towards weather. So if she was angry, thunder and lightening. Sad, rain, happy sunny or calm. With her empathy magic she can feel what others feel and know what is troubling them. Every full moon it is where the magic is higher and stronger that the emotions are fully sensed'', , he sipped his tea again

''Do you know her well enough?'', Nigel asked

''I haven t seen her for awhile since her brother died. He went to fight a war and got killed and his body was never found. Do you remember the big flood 9 years ago?'', he asked curiously

Serena remembered that day. It was a bright sunny morning and was said to be one of the hottest day of the month but some how it changed rather quickly by midday and it rained with so much thunder and lightening. The electricity went out for hours as the storm went on.

Nigel also remembered for a few people had died from the rainy and slippery roads that are cars and Lorries had flipped over and it poured harshly and almost as violently for days.

Nigel and Serena eyes grew at the realisation that she had done that from the loss of her brother. The man nodded and sighed

''She came to me when her energy was low and needed to see if she had damaged herself of sorts. That was the last I saw of her. She was kind and everyone was always smiling around her because she had that calm, relax happy feeling when she was near them'', , he smiled at the memory

''And did it?'' Serena asked in a small voice

''No. The reason being is because of her demon within her. Like our entire demon they always calm us and take over when danger acquires. Her demon is always aware and can take over. I mean for if she is UN mated then the demon wouldn't t rest because there is always an attraction when the demon on some other being would want to posses her , He coughs and clears his throat Well if she is Mother Nature she must be a dominate one if she is mated or even so she would dominate the relationship. I mean to me she seems powerful'' , Nigel asked

''You would think that but the truth is that she craves to be the, what the phrase that mortals use the bottom her demon likes to be a sub because with her power she wants someone to be the dominate. I mean when she mates then that mate would be linked to her magic. It s different from her mating then ours'' , he smiled amusingly

Nigel and Serena heads tilted at the same time and the man smiled

''How is hers different to ours?'', Nigel asked as he leaned forward on his knees

''When she is mated, her chosen mate would have to fight her to dominate her and see if they are fit enough to dominate and protect her and her young-lings. The mate would share her powers and be linked to any power she has. Because once she is mated and then swollen with child, she would have so much power that it would be so much stronger then anything, so to protect the child, therefore her mate would have that magic and to help her not lose control and cause havoc, for it would be dangerous. With us we don t share magic with our mates or do we challenge are mates for dominance. It s just her nature'',

They sat in silence as to just go over what was told. The were surprise but what this person could do. She would most defiantly be a most brilliant Allie.

''So she could manipulate anything she wanted? That, she I would get must be rather strong indeed. Even powerful then Miranda'' , Nigel said

''Actually she and The Queen are the same'',

They both looked up at him with an expressionless face

''I'm coming with you tomorrow to see if she is there for she knows me and try and get her to train the Princess'' , The healer asked

''Thank you'', Nigel said in a very grateful tone

''Its the least I could do for the Queen, the princess needs to be trained'',

Nigel stood up and shook the mans hand, What s your name? Serena asked as she to shake his hand

Samuel Serena smiled and nod her head, Thank you Sam. We will meet at 9 in the morning at the forest and they both took their leave

* * *

Caroline was in bed, Miranda sat by her side stroking her red locks. Cassidy opened the door to her sister room. Miranda turned her head towards his door and smiled softly at Cassidy.

She walked towards them and went to the other side of Caroline and looked down at her pale face, she joined her mother stroking Caroline hair too and Miranda smiled lovingly at Cassidy.

''When will she wake up?'', , she asked softly while looking at her sister, '' For 3 days maybe more bobsey'',

''Will I be like this?'', she looked at Miranda and Miranda smiled and nodded her head

''Possibly. She has strong magic that her body is trying to get use to it. She will wake up and she will be trained. She will be OK, I promise'' ,

Looking down at her daughter, she had a lost expression and Cassidy knew why. When a mother you had a connection to know where your child was is she safe or in danger, are they happy or sad. Caroline, she didn't t feel her presence and it made her feel lost and unsure. She wanted to feel her presence again.

Cassidy walked over towards her mother and she hugged her for comfort, Miranda wrapped her arm around her and kissed the top of her head.

Cassidy too was lost for she couldn't t feel her either. They were twins and had a special connection and everyone knew that they were close and could talk to one another in their heads. They could always feel what the other felt.

The both felt lost without Caroline and they just had to wait, until she woke up

* * *

Sam, Nigel and Serena all met at the edge of the magical forest and began their search for Mother Nature as they call her. In the magical forest their was light and dark beings, mostly werewolf s so they made sure that their senses and their instincts were intact.

As they walked they all sensed something and very soothing and when they walked closer towards the waterfall they saw a brown head underneath the water.

''Is this her?'', Serena asked as they all walked closer towards the water. The figure was naked and could tell and they could also tell that her magic was rather strong.

Nigel tried seeing the face underneath the water but her long brown hair covered her face.

''It is she. She I sense is very calm which is good'' , Sam sat down on the rocks b the water and waited. Nigel and Serna both stood waiting.

She was under the water a long time but they could see her still moving

''How long can she stay underwater for?'' Nigel asked curiously

''Well her magic is linked to water ,so I guess as long as she wants, why don t you ask her when she decides to join us'' , Sam smiled amusingly at Nigel

A few minutes later the brown haired woman was turned away from them. Her bottom half was covered b y the clear water

''I guess you wish to speak with me'' , the voice spoke ,Nigel and Serena stood up straight in reflex. Samuel stood up and bowed his head towards the woman, Nigel and Serena saw this and wondered why he bowed to her. They both turned towards the woman and saw she was to turn around to face them and as she did Nigel recognised her

''Six'' , he said confusingly

As she turned full on, her hair covering her breasts Serena recognised her too as her bluely grey eyes locked with brown doe like eyes and knew who she was.

''Nigel, Serena. How are you?'', She smiled coyly at them

''YOU' RE mother nature!'', Serena shocked voice spoke

A loud sigh was heard and Nigel looked six over. She had changed and he was some how drawn towards her. He shook his head and concentrated. Her hair was much longer and from what he could see, she was so not a 4 anymore but a size 2. She had curv hips and a taunts flat stomach.

He couldn t believe that SHE was Mother Nature

''I so hate my nick name. Hello Sam, how are you? It s been a long time'' , Andy smiled at the man. She didn t care about her nakedness.

''Hello Andy, yes it s been a long time. Im fine, how are you?'', he asked gentle

''It s a full moon tonight and I can already feel everyone emotions in New York. I came here to relax and away from the city. What are you all doing here?'', She frowned when she saw them.

''We came to ask for your help...'', Sam was rudely interrupted by Serena who stepped in angry strides towards Andy

''... By her Majesty and I mean YOUR Queen as well ,that you are ordered to train the Princess into her Magic. You are the only one experienced with earth Magic and she is very Strong'', , Serena said toneless

Sam closed his eyes and as he did he felt magic that he knew too well. It was annoyance feeling the she gave out. Nigel and Serena felt it very strongly for it was aimed at them personally

Andy walked towards them slowly and gave a glare that shocked them.

''Tell the Queen that I cannot and will not'' , she spoke toneless.

She walked out of the water and went towards a blanch that held a green robe. She ignored their stares and put it on herself.

Serena glared at her

''I was not asking, i was telling that you are to go to the Queen and train her daughter into her magic'',. She needs to be trained ,

Sam closed his eyes again as he felt a strong annoyance again. It was making him very weak. Nigel was amused as Andy magic flared up, but he too was abit worried at what was to happen next after he felt Serena angry orders.

Andy turned towards Serena and walked closer towards her and stopped right in front of her. Serena stood her ground

''You dare challenge my magic? Serena I don t know why your upset or pissed at me but if I was you I would tone it down ,for my beast is a bit agitated now'' , she spoke coldly

Serena glared at Andy

''Im pissed because you left Miranda in fashion week in the middle of her important week of her entire year. You left Emily to pick up your pieces'' , Serena spat

Nigel and Sam where forcefully thrown back and away from Andy and Serena

''Oh shit'' , Sam swore

''What s going on?'', Nigel asked as he looked at the women he saw a force around them

''Serena has angered Andy demon and it doesn t like it very much'', , he spoke quietly and watched

''You said she likes to be challenged '',

''By a potential mate, not someone who wishes to hurt her, which is what Serena has done'' , he yelled

''SERENA, SUBMIT TO HER DEMON!'', Samuel shouted

''You dare challenge me!'', a voice spoke so coldly that Serena knew it was the demon inside Andy

The wind picked up fiercely and thunder was heard to be coming towards them. Fire blazed up and around them in a circle. Nigel eyes widened. He needed back up and wel Miranda was to be called

''Miranda I need you to come to the magical forest right away. We have trouble with Serena right now''

''Im on my way''

''Why did you call her majesty'' ,

''Because Serena and her majesty is Lovers'' , he shouted

Miranda orbed in front of them with an angered face.

''Why must I have to do everything myself. What is going on '', she spoke coldly

''We found Mother nature and its Andrea. She was in the waterfall and we waited till she came up from the water and when she was up Serena ordered her to Train the Princess for her magic. It annoyed Andrea and when she said not to anger her, Serena said she was pissed and upset at how Andy left you and basically Serena challenged her demon and now Andy demon is out; , Nigel spoke in one breath. He looked towards Miranda and her eyes widened and she went pale

''Andrea, MY ANDREA is mother nature!'', she spat and turns towards the fire and saw her Andrea and her lover looking at another with so much anger

She stopped towards the fire and was in the circle and looked at Andrea. Andy turns towards Miranda and her eyes showed that she recognised Miranda.

''Andrea, step down'' , her demon purred. Serena gasped as she felt pain go through her body Miranda turns sharply and turns sharply back at Andrea

''Step down, I order you'' , she said coldly

Andrea stepped towards Miranda and they looked at one another. Miranda demon purred in content as it recognised a potential mate and she noticed by this demon that it likes to be challenged by only its mate and not another.

''Tell her to step down or she will die '', the demon spoke and in its voice, Miranda knew it was true for the magic was so strong like hers and she knew Serena wouldn t stand a chance

Miranda knew then that it was the demon and not Andrea.

''Serena, step down and bow your head respectfully in a submissive'' , Miranda ordered

Serena looked up and frowned

''I can make her submit to you Miranda, im not weak, I can beat her'' , Serena said and used her magic against Andy demon

Andy snapped her head towards Serena and her demon gave a fierce growl

''You dare challenge me. You are weak and pathetic creature. You think I will bow down to anyone? Will you bet that on your life Serena?'', Lightening stuck so very close to Serena that Miranda never saw it coming

Serena step down and submit now Miranda demanded

''Well do you Serena? Tell me, do you bet against your life that I will bow down right now? she growled again and lightening struck and it struck Serena hand not to harm her but a warning

Miranda step forward and Andy head snapped towards her and growled

''I bow down to no one Miranda nor do I take orders from you. Tell your lover to stand down now and all is forgiven, Make her submit'' , the demon said and Miranda took a deep breathe

Nigel and Samuel were so shocked they couldn t move. They looked up into the sky and saw the most violent thunder storm they had. It was spectacular and very frightening at once

Miranda felt the power of Andrea and knew it wasn t affecting Andrea but Serena mostly. Miranda stared at the eyes of someone she never knew in her ex assistants eyes and she was some how enhanced by her and her Demon was so keen to dominate and make Andrea her potential mate.

Silence from them all was unnoticed as the thunder loudly rumbled, Serena magic was trying to conflict pain on Andy, but she couldn t hurt Andy. She was starting to feel so weak and yet she didn t want to loose her respect and Lover.

''Has anyone heard of the phrase don t piss off Mother Nature'' , Andrea demon spoke coldly

''I order you Serena to submit to her now'' , Miranda said in a most frightening way that she started to tremble. Miranda beast was on the surface and it was shocking and frightening where Miranda demon power case her to whimper loudly

Serena hurt eyes at Miranda some how upset Miranda. Serena turns towards Andy and submitted and then it went Quiet and the sky cleared up and the clouds and thunder disappeared

Serena felt no pain but humiliation. Samuel walked closer towards Andy but was stopped by a cold stare from his Queen. Nigel went ton Serena and helped her up while Miranda stared at Andrea

Her Andrea

''Miranda'' , Andy voice spoke

''Andrea'' , Miranda spoke quietly

But as she said Andrea name, she started to vanish, the leaves swirled along with wind around her and she was gone. What were just left were the leaves as they gentle fell on the grown. The fire was out and you wouldn t notice the grass had been burn for it was pure green grass.

Miranda was furious. Andrea had gone and Serena had failed to do as she asked first. Her burning blue eyes tuned to Serena.

Serena whimpered and had her eyes cast down in submission, letting Miranda know that she was the dominate one.

Miranda walked towards Serena and stopped in front of her glaring at her, Serena didn t attempt to look up at the blue eyes.

''Wait in my office. Now'' , as the order was said Serena left that moment. Miranda turned towards Nigel and Samuel.

''Find her and bring her to me. Don t disappoint me again'', and Miranda vanished in the white mist of cold air.

* * *

Serena was at Miranda townhouse, waiting for her queen in her study. She was tired and weak at the moment. She stood straight up and waited for Miranda.

She was so angry when she saw Andy that her demon was starting to stir but didn t come through in time to challenge her. The reason why she had challenge Andy was known.

She saw and as a threat between her and Miranda.

After Andy had left, she and Nigel knew that Miranda had wanted Andy as her mate and Serena was already Miranda lover as well was others. Miranda was going to start a courtship with Andy after her divorce with that pathetic human. She didn t know why her Queen choose him, but when she heard that them two where going to divorce she was happy.

Stephen made Miranda unhappy but it the reason they married was for more power for he was an important lawyer in New York and now that Miranda had married him, she had more allies. He was a human that had come into the magical world of Miranda s.

Along with Serena, Marcia and Stephanie, they shared Miranda. They all enjoyed Miranda power and Miranda became very protective of her lovers and gave them anything they desired. Bu that was now going to change.

Andy had once again come into the pitcher and was none other then Mother nature. No one knew she was Magical but though of her as just a nothing little human.

Serena was threatened and wanted Andy out, but when she saw Miranda and her together, her demon recognised that Andy was in fact a potential Mate to her Queen

She had felt Miranda demon stir and felt its need, lust and want for her. Serena had become jealous. And she had never been jealous of anyone before. Miranda had made no promise towards her or the other two about being Miranda mate. But Stephanie was trying to become the Queens mate.

Miranda orbed into the study and was behind her desk starring at Serena angrily, she felt it over her body and she had disrespected her alpha.

Her head was bent into submissive.

''Serena, you have disrespected me and my orders. You were to bring Mother Nature to me to help my child, the future Queen to the throne. Your arrogance and temper has cost possible my child health. I have never been disappointed nor angered so much by you that I cant believe'' , she coldly said in her Miranda tone of displeasure

She walked around her desk and stood in front of Serena who shivered in what Miranda could smell was fear.

''You disrespected your Queen, your alpha and lover. Now I want to know is why you dared to challenge Andrea?'' , her cold eyes stared at her in a menacing way, not that Serena could see for she didn t even look at her in fear of being punished.

''I don t know'' , she spoke softly

''Try again''

''I got angry when I saw her. The way she left you made me so angry...'', Miranda cut her off

''What happened between me and Andrea is between just me and Andrea. I will bring this up with her as soon as she arrives. It had nothing to do with you. Understood?'' , Miranda said

''Yes Miranda'' , she said quietly and almost sadly

''Why did you not submit to her when I gave you the order?'' she said while walking back around her desk and sat in her leather chair with her hands in her lap

Silence was meeting uncomfortably

''I don t know'',

''Try again'' , the temperature of the room dropped and chills went up Serena spine. She swallowed and took a deep breath

''Because I didn t want to look weak in front of her or you '',

Miranda pursed her lips in displeasure

''Serena, you are strong but not as strong as her and especially not me. But your stupidity has cost me. When I give an order it is to be done no matter how you feel. You are a omega In my pack, you are not the alpha and never will be nor will you be a beta like Nigel. You ignore my orders again you will be punished. Understood|'' ,

Serena nodded her head, ''yes Miranda'',

''That s all''

Miranda turned the towards the book and went to work on it. Serena bowed and left.

* * *

As she went to the room where Miranda s lover s room was she saw Stephanie and Marcia playing cards

Marcia was a tall and blonde with blue bright eyes. She was a city girl that was quiet one of the lovers. She was friendly towards everyone and everyone liked her sense of humour and kindness. She was a warm woman who had people drawn to her. She was sweet and that was what made Miranda want her.

Serena liked her very much

Stephanie was a fiery redhead with big bright green eyes. She however was a spoilt woman who liked to have things her way only. She was cold and vicious. When she became Miranda lover she though herself as an alpha along side Miranda. Few people like her, only so they wouldn t have Miranda s anger on them.

Serena didn t like her at all

Stephanie turned her head towards Serena and gave her a small cold smile of mockery

''Serena, I heard you been in trouble. Doesn t look like you been in Miranda s bed soon. I guess I have to do two jobs now. Couldn t even bring Mother Nature to Miranda. How very disappointing'' , she turns away

''Stuff it Stephanie, your too cold for Miranda bed, I doubt you can even do your job anyway, let alone my job'' ,

Stephanie eyes tuned coldly towards her, Serena gave her a sweet smile. She huffed and threw her cards down on the table and walked out the room in anger.

Marcia laughed and smiled towards Serena. Picking up the cards she shuffled them.

''Serena, play cards sweetie'' , Serena smiled and walked to the empty chair and they started playing.

* * *

Samuel and Nigel looked for Andy, again. Samuel knew she didn t leave the forest for he could sense her

''So how do you know Andy then?'', Samuel asked

''she came to work at Runway as Miranda assistant. We all though she was just a simple human woman. She left after 11 months in the job. During fashion week and didn t say anything to Miranda about quitting'',. He explained

''It seems that our Queen is romantically interested in Andy'', Samuel said, Nigel nodded. Who knew?

''yes, when Miranda was divorcing that annoying husband, she was to make Andy her mate and change her, but when Paris happened, Miranda was so angry and obsessed with her, that a year later tried to find Andy and court her without her knowing. Andy had well disappeared. Miranda was even angrier'' , Nigel sighed

''Well now that she is back I guess our Queen will want her as her mate'' , Samuel said ,'' Yes, Miranda wants her and I guess our Andy is going to be a bit upset and seeing her in her power, I bet its going to be very interesting soon. I pray to god ,that if it becomes chaotic ,then New York is still standing'' ,

Samuel laughed

''I think the whole magical community will pray with you two'' , they smiled

They came across another waterfall and they both saw Andy with her feet in the water in deep though

Andy snapped her head towards them and frowned

''What do you two want again? I said im not going back to the city, so go away please'' , she said quietly and polity

''Andy, im sorry about earlier but please hears us out?'', Samuel asked

Nigel looked at her and saw sadness and loneliness and yet peace f that is possible. He heard her sighed and nodded her head

''Come sit by me'' , she invited them

They both sat next to her, Nigel on her right and Sam on her left. They took their shoes off and put their feet in the water and found that it was warm. Nigel sighed, and Andy smiled gentle as they both sighed out in comfort.

''Andy, do you live in this forest?'', Sam asked her as he relaxed in the water

''Yes, I have a small cottage around here '', She said in a very comforting tone

''How come you don t live in the city?'', Nigel asked curiously

''While in the city, ever full moon my powers, my emotions are attached on a certain times in the year. I feel everyone emotions, Anger, annoyance, sad, hatred, happy most of nearly every emotions and I knew couldn t live in the city ,for it would just anger me and cause trouble. So I left to the forest, my comfort zone. Its peace full and Quiet and hardly anyone harsh feelings about everything '',

''Is that where you want after Paris?'',

''Well not straight off but like a year after, I just had enough packed what I wanted and left, haven t been back since'' , she looked up at Nigel and gave him a smile that he remembered years ago. He smiled

''Don t you get lonely, Andy?'', Sam asked

''Sometimes, but well this forest has others livings in here anyways, so they keep me company. Anyways, what Is it that you want'' ,

Sam nodded to Nigel to say he can ask for he was just helping Nigel nod and turnt fully to Andy as she waited

''Caroline is heir to the throne, and she has just came into her magic and her magic is earth. She also is an empathy like you and Miranda wants you to train her for she is strong in it'' , Nigel said

''Nigel im not a trainer, have never trained anyone before. I don t know how I can teach her'' ,

''You have mostly earth magic; you re an empathy like her too. You both are, all you have to do is teach her how to control like you do'' , he explained

Andy shook her head

''Nigel, it s different for everyone to control earth magic. Its wild magic, it s different to everyone who had earth magic. Im sorry I can t teach her earth magic '', Andy spoke apologetic

''I know who can teach her Earth magic. She is called Wanda; she was my trainer for it. But she is strict and very tough. But I help her with her empathy. Empathy can hurt her more then the earth magic. I help with that. But only in the this forest'' , she smiled

Nigel smiled a nodded

''You have to come to Miranda townhouse. She will need to know'' , Nigel spoke is a business like tone. And understood

She didn t want to face up to Miranda but she will do it for Miranda daughter. She will have to suck it up

''It will have to be later at night for that is when the moon will pass and this specific night will end and wont be consumed with everyone in New York magic'', ,

''Thanks you Six'' , Nigel amusingly said

Andy gave him a mock anger face.

''im a size 4 actually'' , she laughed

''Still be my six forever''

Nigel and Sam left and went to Miranda townhouse to give her the news.

Miranda was in her study on her Mac looking for a new location for a photo shoot. She sensed Nigel and the healer and not Andrea. She growled in annoyance.

Nigel and Samuel knocked on her study

''Enter''

They came in and stood straight with their eyes down cast. Miranda didn t say anything as she looked at them. She smelt Andrea on them and her demon growled, but she put control on her demon for a moment

''Well?'' , she spoke after some silence, those two didn t move a muscles, and Nigel just looked up at Miranda.

''Andy will come here tonight to see you. She will not train Caroline with her earth magic for she is not qualified to do it, for its too dangerous for her and Caroline. She said her Trainer, Wanda, will train her. Andy is going to ask her frst before she comes here'', Nigel spoke in respect

Miranda jaw clench and her lips purse is displeasure. Nigel saw and was not surprised

''but she will train Caroline in her Empathy but it will start in the forest first. She will explain she said '', Nigel bowed and waited

Miranda eyes gleamed when she heard Andrea will teach Caroline empathy. That will do fine with her plan.

''That s all''

The bowed and left

Miranda smiled

This was going to be perfect, her demon also agreed. She will now get to keep Andrea and make her, her mate for life.

She couldn t wait till Andrea arrived. All her animal instincts will come out and she will make sure that Andrea was not available. Her endgame will come and she will win the war. So to speak.

oh Andrea, what surprises I have for you. Never again will you dare walk away from me. I am the Queen after all and I am the Alpha. I will most certainly am the dominate of us two You will never know what has begun, it will be your downfall

She tuned her lamp off and went upstairs to Caroline room and sat by her daughter side and stroked her hair

* * *

Andy walked up the stairs of a place she hadn t been to in a while and knocked softy. The door was answered and a woman with brown curly hair answered, no older then 45.

She smiled warmly

''I was wondering when you come back. Come in Andy '', she moved to the side of the door and Andy walked in

''Wanda, how are you? '', And smiled and wrapped her arms around her mentor

''Im fine thanks but how are you? It s been years since you came to me. How are you? '',They walked towards the kitchen and sat down. Wanda made the tea and sat beside Andy.

''I need your help, or more like Princess Caroline needs your help. She has her magic and had earth magic and is quite strong. The Queen asked me, well not so much as asked but demanded. I can t train her but I will train her with her empathy'' , Wanda eyes widened and

''goodness, well I see why not. I am honoured of course. Are you going to see her?'', Wanda asked sipping her tea

''Yes, in a moment after I asked you for helping'' ,

Wanda nodded and smiled. She looked at Andy and saw that the woman had changed in his years. Well of course she would but she sensed her magic was powerful even more when she knew her.

''Tell her highness that I would be honoured. Just ask her when she wants the training''. She softly said

Andy nodded and finished her tea, they sat in conformtable silence but they enoyed the peace and calmness

''I best go but im sorry that it was rather short but I will catch up with you'' , Andy stood up from her seat so did Wanda and they walked towards the door. They said their goodbyes and before Andy left she placed a warm, gentle hand on Wanda arm and smiled lovingly

''I missed you'' , she quietly spoke

Wanda smiled lovingly towards her and nodded, me too

''Bye'' , Andy said and kissed her cheek, As Andy walked up the stairs of the townhouse she was afraid of years ago, she took a deep breath and waited as she knock on the door.

A redhead answered the door and she looked coldly at Andy

''Yes '', she said emotionlessly

''Im here to see Miranda'' , she said kindly

Stephanie frowned at the young woman she had never seen before

''Is Miranda expecting you?'', she spoke

Andy frowned at her rudeness

''Yes''

''What are you here about?'', Stephanie coldly spoke, Andy saw she was threatened by her which she didn t know why

''Its between me and Miranda. Are you going to let me in?'', Andy coldly said Stephanie glared haltingly at Andy. She was indeed threatened by her

''Wait outside so I can speak to Miranda privately so i know you are indeed allowed in '', she was about to close the door in Andy face when a gush of Window blew at the door, the door swung open catching Stephanie off balance

Andy walked passed her and stood waiting for her in front of the stairs. Stephanie slammed the door hard and very loudly and stormed towards Andy

''How dare you, you ignorant cow. Miranda will be so furious if she knew you treated me disrespectfully'' , she was right in front of Andy

''You are wasting my time, so go and get Miranda and tell her I be waiting in her study'' , Andy turned towards Miranda study and waited

Stephanie stormed to get Miranda

While Andy waited in the room she calmed her demon down. It was out of control space since Nigel, Serena Sam and Miranda had come. Specially Miranda.

The door clicked open and the temperature changed and Andy knew and sensed that Miranda had entered the study. She didn t turn to look at Miranda. She waited.

''Andrea '', she spoke softly

''Your majesty'' , Andy said respectfully, Miranda walked in front of Andy and they looked at one another silently

''I see after you walked out of Runway you kept your fashion dress sense during , That s good'' ,

''of course'' , Miranda nods her head and walked behind her desk and sat

''Nigel tells me that you wont be training your future Queen her Magic. Why?'', Miranda spoke in the same tone when she held the interview.

''Because earth Magic is wild and is very hard to control let alone teach someone. But I will if you want me to teach her, her Empathy magic '', Andy spoke kindly and Miranda eyes narrowed

'' and who is this Wanda that Nigel said will train Caroline?'',

''She taught me my magic. She was my mentor through my teenage years. I find she will help Caroline with her magic and bring Caroline towards her potential'' , Andy stared at Miranda

''fine. You will make the schedule of her lessons, mind you she has piano, French and Spanish lesson to fit into and we will work it all around for Caroline. Would you like to see and sense Caroline Magic first? '', Miranda asked and Andy eyebrow rose in a surprise.

So unlike Miranda. She is up to something

''Of course'' , Andy said in a unsure voice

Miranda stood up and led Andrea to Caroline room. As they climbed the stairs Andy had a nasty flash back of where the twins made Andy walk up the stairs and overheard Miranda and Stephen fighting. The look was so frightening that she wished to never see that again

They walked down a hallway and came across towards the twin room. Miranda opened the door and lead Andy in

Caroline as Andy saw her was on her back and her long red hair splayed around the pillow making her look to peaceful like an Angel sleeping in peace.

And walked closer and she felt Caroline Magic and stopped suddenly and Miranda watched Andy and took her in

Andy felt strong magic. It didn t affect her but it shocked her that this amount was in Caroline. As she moved closer and placed her hand on her forehead and closed her eyes in concentration.

She felt Caroline emotions. Lost and scared. Andy soothed her by transferring her happy, peace and calm in Caroline while she absorbed Lost and scared feeling in her.

She removed her hand and looked towards Miranda who silently watched her

''She will wake up tomorrow evening around 7ish. I will work a schemed with Wanda as soon as possible''

Miranda stepped towards Andy and looked at Andy expressionless

''What did you just do, placing you hand on her forehead?'', Miranda gave Andy a look as go-on-then-talk

''I felt her power first, she is indeed strong. But not strong enough to control her magic. Wanda, I know ,will know how to help once she meets her. I placed my hand on her forehead to fell what she was feeling. She was feeling lost an scared, so I absorbed her feelings of Lost and Scared and transferred happiness and calm to her '', Andy explained as she could and saw approval in Miranda eyes and abit of an unknown glint in her

''You and Wanda are to be here when Caroline wakes. You will have dinner with me and others. Dinner is at 6 sharp. Then you will meet Caroline and let her get use to you. That s all '', Miranda walked out of Caroline room and waited for And to follow, she did in old habits and went towards the door only to be stopped by Miranda

''And Andrea, Don t storm in my home again, or you will be punished. That s all'' , Miranda disappeared after that but Andy Anger stored and she said silently only to herself

''Well make sure that red cow doesn t go anyway near me '', and she shut the door, but Miranda watched in the shadows and heard her and she smiled rather cruelly

''This was going to be an interesting journey Darling. Once everything that is set then you and I will never leave one another. If you do however it shall be my pleasure and great delight to have you bound and gagged in my bed that will soon be ours'',

Miranda smirked and went to her cook that a dinner party is to be on tomorrow in honour of Caroline awake and in her magic. The preparations were organised and now the list of who was to attend was to be set as.

* * *

Andy went home in her solitaire and relaxed where her roses and all other plants were growing. She watered them and cared for them deeply; she went into her cottage and boiled water for her tea. As she went to the table and tried to gather her deep throats she heard growls and howling. She sighed and rolled her eyes

She went to her door and open and their were wolves surrounding her cottage, as always as they done for years when a wolf walked slowly towards her and then Nate changed into human form and gave his cute boyish smile at Andy.

''Nate, you do seem to have a most annoying way of being announced don t you?'', she playfully said

Nate grinned as he moved in closer and was right in front of her.

''Andy '', he spoke and Andy smiled

They hugged one another. He turned towards his fellows

''Keep guard and beware of all around you'' , he stepped in the door way and towards his kitchen and sat down at the table. The water had finished boiling

''Tea?'',

''coffee please, had a bad night'' , he sighed Andy nodded and understood

Nate stayed as a wolf all of the whole day and Nate and his inner beast was out on the loose and do knows what he got up to

Andy placed his coffee next to him and he took it and swallowed a few mouth full and sighed in content.

''So how is mother nature?'', he smiled

''Tiring. Im going to be busy for awhile '', Andy sat down with her herbal tea and sipped gracefully as she had always done.

''oh, what are we up to then?'',

''Im teaching a child how to cope with their empathy. Tomorrow night I am having dinner with her pack. Not looking forward towards that. So what brings you? '', Andy wonder, he usually came now and then in a few weeks but she saw him 4 days ago so something muss be up

Nate sighed and stood from the table and looked outside the window and as his people keeping guard

''Andy, something big has happened and im surprised that you have not felt the shift '', Andy frowned and waited for him to continue

''What do you mean? What s happening?'', Nate stood quietly for awhile and just stared outside the window

''A few days ago like 2 ,when in my form I felt a presence or more like a hundred or so came through the forest. Something dark and like us wolves. They were strong and dark. Awhile ago an old man who was passing through came to me and asked for my audience. He didn t say what it was about. So I came to him and I and my men listened''. Nate sighed

He walked towards Andy and sat down next to her

''Fate is set and war will begin again. Not Mortals and creatures but Light creatures and Dark creatures alike'' , Nate looked into her eyes and their she saw worried and doubt with a tint of uneasiness in him. She also felt it very strongly

''Nate ,there hasn t been a war in over a thousands of years. A treaty was set between us. There is no war, we would have been warned '', She explained and et he was not hearing

''No Andy, I think we were warned '', He placed his hand on hers, ''There is a prophecy of sorts and when I heard ,I knew I had to come to you'' , He sipped his coffee and took a deep breath

_When all is at peace, Darkness sets its place_

_The past comes and it is to sets itself in future _

_One of Royalty is set on their path of self discovery and wisdom_

_Two females are joined as one_

_One of Royalty as the Queen _

_One as the mother of all in her nature_

_Together they join and make history of great power _

_There a child is made between their unions, who will be the protector of Mortals and All Magic kind?_

_A Dark creature who is feared by many will want the mother of nature _

_a war is made between Light and Dark for her, as Queen of them all_

_If Joined, destruction is set and the war of darkness will cover the earth for eternity,_  
_Were the Werewolves rule them all and no mercy is given_

_The one of royalty will she choose between her mate or her people will she loose_

_The cards are set and the game has began The dark creature will show _

_The game of power has began_

Andy eyes were widen with shock and pure horror and took a shaky breath, Nate placed his hand on hers again and squeezed

''Me'' , she said as she looked him in the eye. He nodded

''The Queen'' , he nodded, ''Miranda'' , he took a deep breath and nodded What are we going to do? She spoke so softly he nearly missed what she said

''I have gone to most creatures of the dark and ask that they join us and some have agreed and some have declared that they will not take part. I am still gathering others and hopefully alert everyone. But Miranda, she needs to know. I am to go and make an audience tonight with her court'' , he spoke softly and gave have a reassuring smile

''Was it him that you felt in the woods?'', she spoke in a childlike voice

''I think so. Never felt anything like it before. So strong, twisted and Dark. It just made me feel weak, nothing. Anyways, Im off to see the Queen Miranda. Can t believe I get to meet her. When you worked in runway ou were so terrified and upset about her, I guess I shall see what she is like huh'' , He smiled

Andy laughed

''yeah, you use to make fun of me about it, now you get to taste it. Have fun'' , she said sarcastically

''Andy promises me something?'' , he asked with desperation in his brown eyes, Andy frowned

''What?''

''Promise me that Zack and Jeff are with you at all times. I don t want you alone, it makes me feel better and well I know you re strong but just for me. I don t want you to get hurt, I love you. Your family, my baby sister. If something happens to you, I know I will...'', Andy cut him off

''Nate! I promise I always be with Zack and Jeff. Now you better go before your late and I know how much Miranda hates being waiting. What time you got to be there?'',

''She said 7: 15 Sharpe'' , he frowned at the number very oddly

''Basically she asked you to be there are 7, not one minute early or less. Trust me'' , She smiled

Nate stood and walked to the door, while Andy walked with him. He turned around towards and hugged her fiercely

''Promise'' , He asked

''Promise '', She felt as if she was never going to see him again, but he knew that he see her again

''After her majesty im going to get Lilly and Doug and see if they can help '', he whispered in her ear and she nodded

Nate kissed her cheek and left and turnt into his wolf form and 2 wolfs that she suspected were her new bodyguards, They were as she could sense was telepathic in their minds. Nate lead the way as he ran, with others following.

The 2 remaining wolfs tuned towards her and she stepped aside of the door in a invitation of enter. They walked in the cottage. Andy stared ahead, still could see Nate and his pack running and then they were gone. She sighed sadly and she closed the door softly

Nate and his pack arrived at the manor of where the audience will begin. He took a deep breath and braced himself. They entered the manor and walked to a great grand hall, everyone around stood still and watched with interest as these men walked through.

Miranda as graceful as ever had Marcia, Serena and Stephanie by her side as well as Emily and Nigel near her

Nate walked towards the front with his men behind him. As they kneeled, Miranda gave no emotions over her face, but just stared at him and the men. Miranda head had tuned towards him when he first entered the room.

She had smelt Andrea on him and it had annoyed her Demon greatly. She had to hide down a growl, she waited, and just to make him a bit nervous and when she didn t feel anything she spoke

''Your highness, thank you for seeing me at this sudden time'' , He bowed his head

''you spoke of a prophecy that I needed to hear, hopefully for you it wont be a waste of my time. So what was of great interest that I should hear from you lips '', She purred and felt him nervous and anxious?

She smiled inside and her demon purred, Nate spoke loudly for all to hear his words;

_When all is at peace, Darkness sets its place _

_The past comes and is sets itself in future _

_One of Royalty is set on their path of self discovery and wisdom_

_Two females are joined as one_

_One of Royalty as the Queen _

_One as the mother of all in her nature_

_Together they join and make history of great power _

_There a child is made between their unions, who will be the protector of Mortals and Magic?_

_A Darkest creature of all, who is feared by many, will want the mother of nature _

_There a war is made between Light and Dark for her, as Queen of them all_

_If Joined, destruction is set and the war of darkness will cover the earth for eternity,_  
_Were the Werewolves rule them all and no mercy is given_

_The one of royalty will she choose between her mate or her people will she loose_

_The cards are set and the game has began _

_The dark creature will show _

_The game of power has began_

Miranda looked at him deeply and saw in his eyes and aura that their were no lies and only the truth of them, did she knew that she too had felt it coming.

She didn t know how but her demon had some how felt something coming for awhile.

Miranda turned towards Nigel who looked at her with worried eyes and yet with happiness that she was to have a mate. She saw it in him. Of the time to be gloating for her to have a mate, he gloats.

Miranda rolled her eyes

''I am to guess that Andrea is the mother of all?'', she spoke softly

Nate Eyes widened but only for her to see, He swallowed and nodded her head

''Yes Andy is the one for she is mother nature, I do know her'' ,

''yes, I do know that. That would explain why you smell of her too. Where you with her?'', her eyes glinted dangerously, he saw and so did Nigel and Serena.

''Andy is my friend and I have swoon to protect her, your majesty '', He said

Miranda glared at him

''Where did you hear this prophecy?''

''From a man who came for an audience with me'' , he simply said

''A man'' , she stated as if she for it was ridicules that a man just came and said this to a pack of wolfs and nor her, Queen of all

''I saw no lie neither did me and my men smell deceit'' ,

Miranda stared at him

''this one of royalty is set on a path of discovery and wisdom , what do you suppose that means? '',she quizzed him, she knew the answer but did he know of it

''I would say that one of your daughters has came into her magic early and has set the chains of fate started''

Everyone in the hall whispered loudly at the news, Mirada looked up from him and towards her court, did they all silence from the icy glare of their Queen

She looked back at him

''you will join me for dinner tomorrow night, 6 sharp. Do not disappoint me. That s all'', Nate from what he heard from Andy said you may now go where you go.

The men bowed and they left. With the crowd staring at them in wonder. When they left whispers broke out and chattering at what was said ''Emily tell cook to set another place for dinner tomorrow'' , Miranda spoke quietly as she watched her court with non interest

''Yes Miranda'' , Emily wrote it down on her pad, as she always done

''So Miranda, a mate. Will you be making the preparations soon? I would indeed will like to help with the arrangement'' , his eye glinted with amusement

Miranda looked at him and coldly glared at him

''If you wish'' , she spoke

Nigel smiled; Oh he was going to have fun with this. Who knew Miranda and six were fated to be together, As in mates and all and make History.

Stephanie who listened to everything was fuming. She was to be Miranda Mate, not this Andrea!

Everyone at court knew Stephanie wanted the crown of Miranda mate, Nigel, Serena, and Emily all knew she was after power and Miranda was in full of it. What better way then to be Miranda bed mate.

Stephanie vowed that she would be Miranda Mate not Andrea. She will prove that she is stronger then her, more smart and very potential mate.

At dinner tomorrow she will prove to Miranda that she was the better. Miranda and the court will know she was meant to be Miranda Priestly mate.

Miranda smiled inside and her demon growl angrily at Stephanie. She had felt her rage and annoyance of this. It pleased Miranda that Stephanie would not be her Mate.

Miranda knew a long time ago that Stephanie ego for Power and a better way to go it was through her. She will enjoy teaching her ex lover that she is a pathetic weakling who can t come close to be her Andrea.

Tomorrow will be indeed intriguing and interesting

* * *

Andy arrived at Wanda about 4 in the evening. They started their time table of lessons for Caroline. Jeff and Zack were in their human form, they were around mid twenties and were in deed handsome and looked to be very strong. Their muscles were big and very sexy And though.

As they finished their time table the began to dress for Dinner. A knock was heard while they were doing their hair, Nate had arrived and he kept pulling at his tie which Andy knew was a sign of uneasiness and nervous

Andy helped with his tie for it was wonky, she straightened it and fixed it well and gave him a small peek on he cheek.

Andy was dressed in a simple green gown that reached past her ankles. She wore flat shoes for comfort. Her hair was left down and had slight curls bouncing in her hair. She applied a light green eye shadow and a tint of blusher that made her glows and looks to perfection. Nate looked at her and gave her a smile, Andy blushed and Wanda smiled adoringly at them two

Wanda wore a black gown with sleeves. The gown hugged her figure and she too had eye shadow. A brownie bronze colour that made her eyes stands out. Her hair was pinned as a bun.

''Well we best go; we don t want to be late'',

They got their coats and bags and left in a cab. Zack and Jeff went back to their pack in the forest and to check if everything was all in order

The three arrived at Miranda townhouse, exactly on time. A man who they guessed was a butler opened the door and smiled politely and let them in. H led the guest towards the entertainment room

Nigel saw Andy at the doorway and rushed towards her, he let his arms around her and hugged her fiercely, Nate growled in warning at Nigel.

Nigel looked at him and glared coldly, with also a warning growl, they stared each other up and Andy and Wanda rolled their eyes and moved away from them and grabbed a glass of champagne.

''What was that all about?'', Wanda asked Andy while she frowned at them

''I don t know. I think maybe Nate was cautious of Nigel that he though Nigel hurt me or something. Nate always been protective of me'' ,

Wanda frowned

''No, it sound more like territory noise '', Andy eyes widened and laughed quietly

''No Wanda, Nate and I are just friends and Nigel and I are just friends '', Wanda frowned deeper and sighed

''Trust me Andy, there was a territory growl and I think Nate was stated that you re not to be touched without his permission. Nigel I would say was growling to defend someone else iintentions '', Wanda gave Andy a serious look

''Who on earth would that be'' , Andy questioned but then Miranda had arrived. All silence and everyone turned towards their Queen and Princess Cassidy .Miranda was dressed in a grey gown that left her shoulders bare. Her hair was the same with a lock of hair that was curled, she smiled charmingly and fake. Cassidy wore a blue dress that reached passed her knees, She smiled shyly

Everyone bowed Miranda nod her head to the side, everyone rose again and the guests just floated to her, like everything else would.

Andy and Wanda didn t flock towards her, but Nate came towards them and grabbed a glass of wine and stood beside Andy. Wanda looked at Nate and towards Andy. And looked at Nate and frowned, Nate caught her and turned his head and also frowned

''What?'', he asked confusingly, thinking he had something on his shirt, which he indeed do

''Nothing'' , Andy whispered

''Andy'' , someone spoke, Andy turned around and saw Emily.

''Hey Em'' , she politely said, Emily glared at her , she got right up into Andy face, Nate moved forward and blocked Emily from approaching Andy. He gave a growl of warning, Everyone turned towards the sound

''Nate!'', Andy hissed

Emily glared at him and then back at Andy

''don t think that you can get away with hurting Serena. I don t bloody well care that you mother nature. I want you to apologise towards her when you two are alone '', She spat at Andy

''Emily I will be gladly to apologise, but that would mean I was wrong. She attacked me, but I am sorry my demon hurt her, but right now is not the time '', And whispered

Everyone turned away from the scene ignoring the huddled crowd in the back and spoke of themselves. Miranda smiled gracefully and she had seen the whole thing with Emily, Andy and boy man Nate. It angered her that he dare gave a territorial growl towards her Mate

She and Nigel excused themselves and walked towards the group

Emily sighed, and nods her head and left the crowd towards Serena and Marcia

Andy swirled Nate around and glared at him and gave him a confused look in her face

''Nate, what s going on?'', she asked and Wanda listened as well

''What you mean?'', He asked confusingly

''What do I mean? First it was at Nigel; he came and gave me a hug. Emily was Angry, she wasn t going to hurt me and at the occasions less then 10 minutes you growled'' , She spoke quietly

Nate shrugged his shoulders

''my instincts were to protect you, I promised I would '',

''No, that was a territorial growl as in don t touch her or stay away from my property!'',

''Yes, he did indeed growl in that sort of way, which I find offensive'' , Miranda cold tone swirled around the group and sent a cold breeze of sorts. Andy spun around and Andy Wanda and Nate bowed towards Miranda

Andy felt the hairs at the back of her neck stand up and she knew that feeling so many years ago. She looked up towards the cold blue eyes of the woman who was also known as the devil

''Miranda, this is Wanda. She be teaching Caroline with her magic and how to control it '', Andy introduced

Miranda nodded her head

''Andrea, says that you are more Qualified then herself. That maybe true for as I remembered her, she was rather klutz and she was slightly fat but I have to say that she has changed'' , Miranda turned her eyes towards Andrea

Andy nervously looked away

''Your Majesty it would be a great honour to teach Princess Caroline, Andy has said that she is to be woken very soon '',Wanda gracefully said

''Yes, so I was told but we shall see if Andrea is right, I hope that she isn t wrong ,for I be very disappointed'' , Miranda turned away from them and greeted the others

Nigel smiled and just glared at Nate and very politely moved away

''Dinner is served '',

The people walked towards the dinning room and went to look for their places. Nate was not sat with them which were not surprise, but he sat down next a wolves from Europe and a middle ages man who was a werecat.

Wanda was sat next to Andy who made Andy happy, also she was sat next Serena. On Andy side was Nigel which was all well done But Miranda was at the head of the table and on her right side the place was empty, Stephenie who was annoyingly sat oppisite Andy kept staring at that place now and then.

Emily was sat next to her and a woman who was a panther, Cassidy was sat next to her mother

Andy, Wanda and Nate were mostly quiet but ask questions about a discission they were having, only at out polietness but other then that they listened

Andy kept feeling Mirandas eyes on her and it was starting to annoy her, but she guessed Miranda knew this

''Andrea, are you ill?'', Miranda asked innocently with a smugger smile on her graceful face

Andy turned towards her and gave her a small smile

''I am not ill you highness, thank you for your concern '', Miranda smiled and looked away from her. Miranda knew what she was feeling because Miranda as Andy could sense was amused and it made Andy slightly angry. She went back to her dinner but then she felt an anonymous amount of hate and she frowned confusingly and looked around for the feeling until it landed on Stephenie who looked at her with hatred.

Her eyes flashed dangerously at Andy

Miranda also felt tension and a lot of power forming around the room and it angered her quickly. She deadly looked around to see who dared to raise the magic higher then hers, when she did raise her aura.

''Stephenie'' , she whispered,'' lower you aura, now'' , She coldly said with a deadly warning of something that will come true if she put her aura lower.

It was a sign of a threat towards Miranda and She knew her demon will come out. She didn t want it out just yet.

Stephenie eyes widened at what she had down, she didn t know she did it but when she did she cowardly submitted towards Miranda and her head bowed

Miranda kept staring at her coldly and everyone around the table was cautious

Wanda and Andy frowned and when they felt the prescense of some earth magic they looked up towards the ceiling, a woman came through the dinner room and bowed

Miranda eyes still on Stephenie

''Your higness, Princess Caroline has awakened '',

''Excuse me'' , Miranda said and stood up, ''Serena, Once everyone has finshed their meals led them towards the entertainment room'', and she swirled around and walked out

Serena turned towards Stephenie and gave an glare so similar to Mirandas

''What the hell do you think your doing? Why the hell did you just threaten her?'', Emily also glared at the woman

''I wasn t threatening her, I was threatening her'' , she glared at Andy

''well I wasn t really affected by it. So why don t you just lay off it '', Andy said in a bored tone

Steohenie raised herself up on her feet with her hands on the table, leaning over to intimidate Andy

''You think your so better then us because your Mother Nature don t you? Well let me tell you something, you are weak and pathetic. Miranda will never have you as a mate, Your dull, ugly and a weak pathetic thing. sO why don t you just leave '', she spat at Andy

Andy stood up and looked directectedly at her

''First off, I don t think I am better then anyone, Yes I may be Mother Nature, but so what. You may think I am weak ,well you can think I am weak, pathetic, ugly and dull and god knows what ever. To be frank I don t give a shit about what you think of me or anyone else thinks of me. I couldn t care less of your opinions because it doesn t matter to me. As for being Mirandas Mate. Im not her Mate, I don t want to be her mate nor will I ever be her mate. No matter what the propercey says, I will make choices not fate or destiny. So why don t you back off before you really start to anger me. I am here for one purpose and that is to help Princess Caroline. Now sit down and finshe your meal if not go away and leave me alone'' , she said in a very deadly tone

Silence was meeting and no one dare speak. Everyone was speechless ad Serena and Emily alongside Nigel were rather shocked. Stephenie just growled and left the room while Andy sat down and sipped her wine

Everyone finshed their meals and no one spoke, Serena then lead them towards the entertainment room and mingled even though their was a small crowd. Andy sat on a chair alone drinking her coffee while Nate was talking to Wanda and the pantha called Josephine.

She was starting to have a splitting headache

Nigel looked towards Andy and walked towards her and sat down next to her

''You don t believe in the prophecy?'', he asked, Andy looked at him

''I believe in it yes, but I don t believe that we should do what it says and change it in a way of sorts. Not follow it direct. You can change fate or destiny '', She simple said but it didn t sit well with Nigel

''Events happen for a reason, fate made you come to runway did it not, there you meet us lot. Miranda, Emily, serena and others including me. Therefore it happened again when I and Serena found you'',

''The only thing that made me meet you was that it was between Runway and that auto. I made the choice for Runway not destiny'' ,

Nigel looked at her

''Destiny works mysterious ways'' , he whispered

''yes, it does. But destiny or fate is not always for good reasons''

Nigel sighed

''Do you hate Miranda so much? About Paris Andy, I was fine with what happened. It was the right choice. Leaving Miranda was not the right choice...''

''... It was the right choice and it wasn t what she did to you Nigel. I left because everything I knew was different. The way I was brough up, Runway changed me into someone I was not'' , She looked at Nigel and deeply in his eyes

''I don t hate Miranda. I never have. I admire her strength, the choices she had to make, her work and passion for Runway, her sacrifices she has made to keep Runway standing. I don t like her either, but I don t hate her'',

''Why did you leave? '',Nigel whispered, Serena and Emily were looking over at Andy and Nigel and were as curious as to why they were whispering. The listened intently and waited. Their keen sense of hearing was one thing they loved.

''I Left because, she said once that I reminded her of her She saw a great deal of her in me. I couldn t do what Miranda does Nigel and I certainly don t want to be a second Miranda. I want to be me '', she swallowed and looked at him deeply with a sad look in her eyes

''Nigel, we weren t even friends. You were friends with someone else. A fake.'' , Nigel frowned

''When I took Runway as a job, you didn t see the real me. No one did. I changed myself because everyone wanted me to. You picked my style, Emily could be around me then because I dressed well, and Miranda was smugged about my look. I hated fashion because I see skinny people who were so unwell because a size 6 was a size 14 in real life '', Nigel had a guilty face

''So tell me, were we even friends then or are just aquantinses? For me I would like of us to be friends but we never were.'',

''Andy, if I made you feel like that, I am sorry'', and he meant it which Andy felt. She gave him a friendly smile and placed her hand on his

''Its ok, it doesn t matter anywas. it s the past'' , She smiled warmly and he smiled back

Miranda came into the room and smiled and Andy for the first time in years felt her happiness and it was always surrounded by her twins

''Andrea. Wanda follow me'' , she turned around and went twards her study. They both stood in front of the desk as Miranda sat down

''Do you have the timetable that I asked for '',

Wanda conjoured it and handed it into Miranda waiting hand, she placed her glasses on and read through.

She pursed her lips. Bad sign

''Caroline will take earth magic with you Wanda on Monday and Wednesdays only and Andrea Tuesdays and Fridays. Wanda on Mondays 4.15 to 5.45 dinner is at 6 sharp, on Wednesdays 5.00 till 7.15 for dinner is at 8 sharp. Andrea on Tuesdays 4.30 till 6 sharp there you will join us for dinner and Fridays 4.00 till 6 15 sharp dinner is set at 6.30 for its pizza night '', Miranda no her head in approval at the list

Wanda and Andy nodded but Andy was rather confused as to be there for dinner, she asked Miranda another time first.

Miranda stood up and moved towards the door; come and they followed her

They walked up the stairs and were brough to Caroline courters, Miranda entered and so did the woman. As they looked towards the young Princess they smiled as she tiredly looked up

''Caroline, this is Wanda she will train you in your earth magic on Mondays and Wednesdays. Andrea will be training you in your empath magic on Tuesdays and Fridays'' ,

''What will you are teaching me in Earth magic?'' she asked tiredly while staring coldly at Wanda with her Miranda look she had. Wanda stepped forwards and bowed respectifully at her

''I be training you how to get intouched with the earth, plants flowers and conjour useful souses and making potions that will help with injury and how to use these in combat and Protect yourself in survival '', She bowed her head again and stepped back

Caroline looked at Andy and coldly stared at her

''And you?''

''And I will be training you how to surpress other emotions and to control your own emotions ,without suppressing them to others and killing them in the process. Also to know the different between who is enemy and who is a alie and understand which is the difference in each persons body language'', Caroline and Miranda glared at her in annoyance

''You are both to be on time for her lessons and to bring her back. No one minute late or early. That s all '', she said to Andy who bowed towards her and left Wanda bowed respectfull and left. Stephenie stopped Andy in the corridoor and glared at her so hatily that Andy felt so much emotion from her that it made her feel uneasy

''Yes? '',Andy said in a bored tone

**''Stay away from my mate'' **, Stephenie growled in her demon

''Gladly, unfortunately im training her daughter so unless you can tell your mate to stay away from me. You be doing me a favour'' , Andy pushed pass her and towards the stairs

Wanda had a bad feeling about this for she sensed something from Stephenie that was going to attack Andy

Miranda while stroking her daughters hair who had fell asleep again felt her demon stir and felt power rise and that was when her demon was lose

The others left the dinner and thanked Nigel and Serena and Emily for a lovely evening and said they were sort the list for Miranda ASAP

As the three sighed they stilled when they felt a amount of power rise and their sense were up and went towards the stairs when they saw Andy about to take a step down, Stephenie however grabbed Andy shoulder and pushed her up against the wall with her hand around her throat squeezing

Andy coughed and grabbed her hand on her throat and pulled it back, but Stephanie other hand came out and hit her hard on her face and squeezed around her throat tighter.

Andy s demon was about to be let lose when she saw a glimpse from beside her and saw Miranda moving towards her where she grabbed Stephenie and ripped her away from Andy.

Miranda grabbed Stephenie throat and raised her up in the air, Mirandas eyes were red as blood, her aura was sparkling as her magic was bursting through to show who the alpha was

'**'Bitch'**' , she hissed

Stephenie was choking and started clawing at Mirandas hand

**''stay away from my mate'' **, Miranda hissed again and Andy eyes risen in shock. Stephenie passed out but only a second when Miranda with force threw her against the wall, but then Stephanie landed on her feet

Her demon was out and Miranda felt it. Serena, Nigel and Emily demon came out and jumped high up the stairs and was by Miranda s side. Protecting her. They growled in warning

Wanda went towards Andy who was coughing for breath but, Miranda who heard her first step towards Andy swirled around grabbed Andy around her waist and held her against her chest and growled in warning to Wanda, stating for her to stay away. Wanda submitted right away and it please Miranda by this.

Stephanie saw this act and gave an angry howl and moved towards Andy but then Nate out of nowhere, in his wolf form, jumped on Stephenie and pinned her down his teeth on her neck so she couldn t move

She hit him from behind that he didn t see and fell down the stairs, Andy who saw this moved out of Mirandas arms and jumped down the stairs towards him to seeing if he was injured.

Miranda suddenly slashed Stephanie on her arms in a second and pinned her down by her throat

**''submit ''**, her demon demanded

Stephanie who demon was no longer out, her eyes widened in shock and submitted. Miranda still her demon in control threw her towards Emily and Serena , who grabbed her and they took her away from Miranda sight and towards the second study where they will guard Stephanie till Miranda gives her punishment.

''Nate, are you alright?'', Andy asked in a worried voice,

''Man do I have a headache or what'' , he sat up and Andy threw her arms around him ,He placed his arms around her two and smiled

Nigel turned towards Miranda who glared at them two; she jumped down the flight of steps towards them

''Andy, look out'' , Wanda shouted, Andy turned around quickly but not fast enough for she was grabbed around her waist and spun away from Nate

''Miranda, let go'' , Andy said Angrily

Miranda spun her around looked at her so coldly that it froze Andy in shock. What shocked Andy even more was that Mirandas hands were around her waist and Miranda placed her nose On Andy neck, sniffing and rubbing her face on her.

''Andy, she won t hurt you'' , Nigel assured her

''what is she doing?'', she whispered, uncomfortable at the close contact she was sharing with Miranda. Miranda hands were feeling her around the waist and back when she started to lick Andy neck, Andy breath shook

''She scenting you '', Wanda assured Andy

''You mean marking me'' , Andy squeaked

''She scenting you as in to warn other not to touch you and that you re spoken for''

Nate who was jealous stood up and went to grab Andy away, but that was when Miranda moved Andy away and growled a firece growl that he was about to challenge her when Miranda spoke in a deadly ice tone that no one liked to hear from her, where men had shook in fear of her wrath

**''Mine''**, she grabbed Andy again by her side

Nigel pulled Nate away and hissed at him

''don t even think about challenging her. Wait till her demon is not in control or you will be killed and Andy will be upset'' ,Nate demon was about to rise but then whimpered when he though of Andy is upset. He submitted and Miranda glared

''Andy, comfort her then will she come out of her demon'' , Nigel asked

Andy slowly placed a hand on Miranda who looked at Andy suddenly. Andy smiled and stroked Mirandas back in comfort. Miranda turned at her and purred on her neck. Andy rubbed her hand in comforting movement

Miranda magic came down and her eyes turned back to the usual blue. Miranda moved out of Andy arms and turned towards Nigel

''Keep Stephanie where she is and keep close eyes on her until I have dealt with her. Wanda and Nate , she hissed at him, please wait in the conservatory while I have a moment with Andrea '', she ordered, They did as they told, while Nate looked at Miranda angrily

Miranda turned towards Andy and looked at her cheek that Stephanie hit. She placed her finger under Andy s chin and moved it towards the side and looked at it closely. She grabbed her hand gentle and moved them towards the kitchen and got some ice for Andy. Andy stood still waiting, not sure what was happening

''Sit'' ,

Andy sat in a sofa on the far right of the kitchen where Miranda had sat down with the book when she had informed Andy that she was to go to Paris, not Emily.

She waited and Miranda came out with ice and gave it to Andy who took it and placd it on her cheek and hissed at the pain she started to feel.

Miranda pursed her lips in anger at it

''here take this, it will help with the pain and will be gone'' , Miranda handed Andy a wooden glass with a smelly purple liquid in. Andy understood it was to take away the pain and for her cheek to not have a bruise the next morning

Andy sipped it and gagged at the taste and placed the cup on the coffee table

''keep the ice on their for a little while for the swelling'' , Miranda stated

''Thank you'' , Andy whispered

Silence was meeting for awhile

''I don t like this Nate'' , she declared and Andy looked at her with a shocked face

''stay away from him'' , she demanded, Andy eyes widen in shock at such a demanded that she was rather speechless to say at the least that Miranda would ask her such a thing.

''Miranda, he is my friend'' , Andy said

Miranda glared at her in an unhappy face

''He is a threat, I want him kept away from you '', in a cold tone of I indifference

Andy stood up angrily and Miranda eyebrow rose in surprise and lips pursed

''Nate is a friend, Miranda. You can t make me not speak or see him again. I have known him for years, just because you don t like him doesn t mean I have to''

Miranda stood up as well

''he has dared to declare that you are not to be touched and sounded as if you are spoken for when in fact you are already spoken for. He has insulted me by this, which im surprise he is still alive'' , Miranda spoke in a tone that was her usual business work she said while in the show room in her office with the belts insident

Andy clenched her fists and took a deep breath to keep her temper at bay

''Miranda, I am not spoken for. it's a fact, yet you say that I am '', Andy stated which was indeed a fact. Only to her, but other who heard the prophecy or understood it knew it to be untrue

''Andrea, You are spoken for. By me. You think the prophecy is fake and untrue and that you can change it by ignoring it. I been around longer and know for a fact that you are my destined mate, rather your like it or not. I don t care. You can t change the ways of the world no matter how much you huff and puff '', Miranda walked while talking and stalked around Andy

''Thank you for the potion and the ice, it s late and I must be going. I shall see Caroline on time'' , she walked towards the conservatory rrom when Miranda grabbed her arm and hissed in a warning tone

''You are my future mate and it is easy for you to understand this quick for what lies ahead will be your own good. If I smell him on you in anyway, it is in my right and stated in the law that I may have him killed or banished for touching you in anyways. It s in my rights as the dominate mate of the two .Keep that in mind, Andrea '', She held a possessive hand on her till Andy did as she was told

''Fine we are to be mated. Yes you be the dominate one in the bond, fine. But Nate is m friend Miranda. Please don t hurt him'' , Andy pleaded

Miranda eyes held anger

''do you care for him? What was your relationship with him, Andrea?'', she growled

''When I worked in Runway, I and Nate was a couple, since college. I care for him deeply. He is like family to me'' ,

''I am to be your family, so are the girls. We will be your only family'' ,

Andy eyes widen in shock and pure horror

''I have a mother and father with sisters and cousins and your saying that I am to be forbidden to see them as well?'', she cried out

Miranda who looked at her clenched her teeth. Miranda felt such possessive and Jealousy towards others that she knew her demon can be rather demanding so can she.

''You can see your family anytime, Andrea. What a ridiculous assumptions. They are your family yes, but once we are mated we will be your family as well. You will be living here not with mother and father. You do know that as a mate to the Queen you will have responsibilities? '',Miranda asked

''Yes, I know what my role will be '', And said

''Good. You re using your brain for once. I don t want you smelling of any males or females but me. My demon, you will come to know likes things in order and done its way. I can be territorial and possessive of what is mine, you and my girls. You may see Nate as a friend but if I see him look at you in a way I don t like he will be gone from court and banished, when this war is over. Unless he proves himself as not a threat towards my claim. Understood '', She spoke in a tone that was it s done this way or none at all

Andy sighed heavily and submitted to her demands and Miranda smiled in triumph but as she looked at Andrea she stepped closer towards her and placed a comforting hand on her cheek and made her rise her eyes to hers

''Andrea, I will not mistreat you in anyway. You be treated as any other mate, cherished, comforted, and cared for to the best to my abilities. I will protect you as a mate would do, and being mated to the fashion Queen you have anything you would want and desire. Plus free clothes, shoes, bags, jewellery, make-up whatever you need and want. You have nothing to fear from me'' , Miranda spoke so softly that Andy had never heard her this way that she was suddenly drawn towards the woman.

Andy nodded her head

''Now it s late and you must decide what you must do in your first lesson with Caroline. I have a certain person that needs attending to'' , Miranda turned away and the Miranda that she known most was in place

''goodnight Andrea'' , Miranda whispered walking up the stairs towards the second study

''goodnight Miranda'' , Andy whispered but Miranda with high senses heard her

* * *

The three went home and didn t speak to one another when they had gone their different ways home

Miranda walked towards her study and walked in a shot a cold glare at Stephenie back. Serena and Emily alongside Nigel where their as well watching Stephanie like a hawk, to see if she would strike Miranda in anger

Miranda wants to rip her to pieces but the only way to do that was humiliation

Miranda closed the door soflty, in no way of anger as she knew Stephenia would think. She wanted her on edge till it turned nasty as hell

Miranda sat down in her chair and looked at her. Stephanie swallowed her nerves and forced herself to not shake in front of Miranda

''Do you know why I am angry?'', Miranda spoke so quiet that she feared she might have misheard her, but she didn t. She focused and pushed her fear away.

''I caused a fight to break out in your home'' , she spoke in atone with no lace of fear or whimpering

Miranda pursed her lips

''Yes, you did. But explain to me why I would not care about that as much as I do when you are attacking Andrea?'', Miranda whispered so hauntingly

Serena, Emily and Nigel we next to Miranda and looking at her with Anger and disgrace

''I.. I ...I ...'', Stephanie sturtted, her mind was trying for the words to leave her mouth but the stare was so intense it froze her, as so did te tempature in the room. Miranda patience was thin as she could tell for Miranda tilted her head and saw her teeth clenching

''Did you smack that little head of yours to cause brain damaged? Im waiting '', she asked

''No, ...I mean yes, no I um'', she embarrassingly looked away

''brain damage. I see, well do you remember what happened?'', Miranda asked so chillingly, Nigel and Serena were grinning inside. They were enjoying her discomfort and so she should be

''Since you cant speak properly, I shall explain what made me Angry. You cause a fight in my home with my children in there, the power of your magic went loose and wild in my house hold, which anger my demon to come in control and to submit you, still you went to attack Andrea. Now why did you attack Andrea?'', Miranda waited but right now she was so going to loose it

''She offended me'' , she whispered

''She offended you. What did she do to offend you?'',

''She was all over you and she wouldn t stay away from you. That offended me, your majesty'' , She said quickly

''All over me. Nigel, did you see Andrea tonight all over me?'', she asked innocentl looking at Nigel, he looked to be thinking hard and sarcastically hummed in thinking

''No, not once '', He said looking at Stephenie. Miranda turned towards her

''Well, its seems Nigel says she wasn t '',

''She couldn t stay away from you'' , she burst out and then quickly lowered her head Miranda stared at her hard

''Andrea is my future mate. You attacked her when she has done nothing, she didn t challenge you in anyway, yet you grabbed her and threw her across the room holding her throat '', Miranda voice rose

''You dare attack my mate in a way that I can not discribe. What were you thinking! '',she bellowed that the room shook

''I am your Lover; I have a right to challenge her for the position of your mate. Why have her when you can have me. I treat ou respectfully, I know the courts well, I am a good, even better potential mate then that fat bitch'' , she spat and that was when Miranda hit her so hard that she hit the wall hard

Her hand to her cheek was shaking and shocked that Miranda attacked her

Miranda was looking like she was satan. Her face was red with anger; her eyes were red as blood. Magic was swirling around her and the demon of Miranda was out once again.

''You **dare** call yourself worthy. She is a much more potential mate their ever will be. She was **mine** when she worked for me at Runway 5 years ago. You, a lover you were but you havnt been called to my bed in less then 12 weeks. Andrea, is going to be **my mate **and I will **kill **any one or thing tries and takes her away. You are banished from my sight and court '', Miranda demon growled

''But, your majesty. I love you please don't send me away'', She pleaded with tears rushing down her face

''I will do what I want. Treason you have done. You attacked me, tried to prvent the prophecy from being competed. Indangering us from our enemy. You are a disgrace'', she coldly whispered

Stephenie eyes widen at the way it was put

''Please Miranda don t send me away, I do anthing you want please'' , she begged and begged and fell apon deaf ears

''You are not to be anywhere near me, make contact with anyone untill a punishment is approved on. Serena, Emily takes her to the house of kent and place her un house arrest and be bak here. That s all '',

Sereana and Emily dragged Stephenie away from Miranda and orbed her towards the house of Kent.

Miranda calmed down and came back to herself

''Is it wise Miranda? She tried killing your mate out of jealousy and jeapodize the child Andy would bear. You should have killed her'' , He said

''She will be a useful pawn. If I don t need her I will banish her, if she comes back again then she will be killed, and you can personally do t since you hate her'' , she glared while opening the book

''I be glad to do it '', he said and left Miranda alone

* * *

Miranda arrived at Runway in a foul mood as ever, everyone stayed away from her so that they wouldn t be looked at in a chilliest way or eaten up by the dragon

Miranda ordered her orders as she done every single day. Emilyn scribbling furiously, second assisatnt was left running for more star bucks, shaking at the tongue lashing she got

''Call Marshal that I will not be accompany him towards this meeting for I will do it alone. He just has no patients, he is irradiating and I have no time for his childish behaviour. Call Jacquelyn and tell her no I don t want them I want what I liked 4 days ago. Is it impossible to do a job? You people get paid for this, I can t do everything for you all that. The list of people who will be aposing us as allies will be faxed and I want it on m desk when it soon arrives. Im going to be doing theses meetings so I need this Runway the best of the best so no fooling aroung an looking at yoursefs in their mirror and get to work like I ask. Emily?'', Miranda called hushly as she does

The second assistant came hurring in with her note pad

''Starbucks, 5 minutes. if not by then..', Miranda checks her watch, ''...don't bother coming back. That's all '', She opened her Runway book for the final touches

* * *

Andy too was having a bad morning; she was aching and saw but not her cheek. Lilly had called, it was her birthday and a group of friends were going out in the town and Andy was to be there.

She some how wasn t in the mood for drinking and dancing but she hadn t seen lilly or doug for a while and it would be nice to catch up, and could use a good night out and having fun wit all this drama that was happening,

When it came to the late afternoon, Andy decided to get ready for the night and orbed to the city.

Andy came up towards Lill place and knocked on the door

''Girl, where have you been?'', Lill grabbed her and hugged her hard

''Hey Lill, Happ birthday sweetie'' , She smiled

''come meet Samantha, Jessica, Tommy and chase. Guys this is my bestest friend from school, Andy'' , She smiled towards the gang

''Hey Andy, Wine? '',Jessica asked

''Aww thanks, that be great '', Andy sat down and made herself comfortable and started a conversation with the group.

Nate had arrived with Doug and they all had a laugh telling Sam, Jess, chase and Tommy the embarrassing stories of the last school year. Everyone was getting along famously lilly though and knew then that everyone was aquaitent they left for the club

People were dancing and flirting and snogging. Some were already drunk and some where just giggly and chatting away over the loud music.

''This is fancy, how we were able to get in?'' , Doug asked as he looked around with a cheerful face

''The manager here is a friend of mine and he siad to come to the club for my birthday. Wouldn t dare say no'' ,Lilly laughed

Andy staring at everyone in the room smiled. Normacey was what she needed. Lilly and Doug went to get the drinks while Sammantha, Jessica, Tommy and Chase headed to the dance floor and started mingling with the crowds. Andy and Nate got a table and waited for the drinks.

Nate looked at Andy and sighed

''Andy, are you sure your allowed to be out with us. Especially me?'' , He asked in a sad tone that And knew well of. Andy turns towards him

''You mean does Miranda know?'' , He nodded

''Of course not. First off its none of her business for starters. It has nothing to do with her'' , Andy said annoyingly

''Andy, she was pissed last night about what happened and I have good hearing'' , Nate reasoned which was going through one ear and out the other

''Nate, don t start. I don t have to tell Miranda every single detail of where iam going to be 24/7. She is not my keeper '', Andy siad angrily

Nate nodded

''Sorry, just don t want her storming in her and being so god damned posessive of you '', Nate sighed angrily and ran his finegrs through his curls

''Its ok. Lets just not think about the future and lets just have fun and care free without no worries and problems that are to come, deal?'' , She smiled at him, he too smiled and

''Deal'' , he said in a cheerful mood

''Good, Its Lilly s birthday and lets have fun with her '', Andy said with a positive tone and Nate too waned that as well.

''Hey guys, here we are. Andy these 3 are yours, Nate , doug and mine'' , Lilly said as she sat down and held her glass in their air

''to me'' , she declared in an excited tone. Everyone looked at her with love in their eyes to Lilly , Andy smiled and gave her a peek on a cheek Shots were done, orders were taken and more drinks came in faster then they could say hicker dickery doc . They all danced together and were badly drunk.

Jess and Chase were dancing romantically that Andy though that they wree probably seeing each other, while Sam and Tommy were getting with someone different. Andy excused herself to the ladies room

Miranda had came back from home early then she had done in weeks. The twins were in their play room on the wii playing bowling and as they had heard the door closed the grinned and raced to her and gave teir mother a big hug

Miranda smiled

''Hello bobbseys, how was your day?'' , she kissed each red head and listened closely

''It was ok but im glad it s the weekend. How was your day mom? '', Cassidy asked. Miranda walked the gir towards the kitchen and they all shared mint choclate chic ice cream

''Not hectic as it is always. Today was a good day '', she smiled and inked at them

''Dad is going to be here soon, can we finsh watching the movie. We got our things ready'',, the girls pleaded with thei big eyes and Miranda knew she couldn t say no to her babies

''Of course bobsey. You get It all ready while I change'' , Miranda said as she finshed with the ice cream for now and went to her bedroom and got into a pair of jeans and a white plain sirt with a simple strap top underneath.

They all got ready for watching phantom of the opera , Miranda placed a fur blanket on all three and the girls snuggled down by her side and wrapped their arms around hers and they listened.

Around 40 minutes later the film had ended

''Caroline, are you sure your well enough for your fathers this weekend? '', Miranda stroked her hair and cheeked her forhead for any warmth,

''Mom, im fine and all better. Beside, im kind of interested in what I be learning with Wanda'' , Caroline smiled at her.

''Well you phone me when you need me. One phone call if you feel slightly off, I come and get you '', she said in a tone as you better. Caroline smiled and nodded

''Ok'' ,

They went downstairs and on the dot their father had come to collect them

''Michael, Caroline has been unwell for while so phone me when something is off with her.I mean it, she been weak and tired and I will not have her all ill again'' , Miranda glared at him with a look of don t mess with me on this

Michael sighed

''Well hello to you two Miranda, yes im fine thank you, how are you? '', he sarcastically asked

''Michael, I mean it '', Miranda snapped at him, he sighed and smiled

''Miranda, I know. You will be the first, I promise you. Every single time I have promised you. Don t worry and relax for the weekend. How bout they call you before they go to bed and there you can be assured that Caroline is safe and fine'' , He said gentle , reassuring her

Miranda shrudded her shoulders and didn t say anything. The girl came down the stairs with their bags and coats and hugged Miranda tightly

''Have fun girls and be good for your father. Caroline I expect each of you to ring me before you go to bed and even in the mornings. If you cant remember and forgot ,then night time. Understood? '', she said sternly, the twins rolled their eyes and smiled

''Good girls, come here and give us a kiss'' , She hugged each girls and kissed their heads.

''Loves you bobsey'' , she whispered softly to them, Michael smiled at the moment. If only he had a camera. He grabbed their bags for them

''Love you to mommy '', They both said at the same time

They said their goodbyes and Miranda waved to them when the car pulled out and she saw them off. She closed the door behind her and went to the study to look at the lists of Allies and they were good. She have to have a meeting soon to discuse the plan of action, she had court tomorrow, she had to make arrangements for her bonding with Andrea, make a treaty with the outcast werewolfs.

Emily opened the door and placed Miranda dry cleaning in the usual place, as she was about to put down the book, Miranda called her and she came to her.

''Emily'' ,

Emily walked in the study and waited obediently, Miranda looked up and hand came out for the book

''there you are Emily, how many times do I have to call your name before you actually do come when I ask. Honestly'' , Miranda spoke softy

''Sorry Miranda'' , Emily whispered

''Emily, these are some notes for the meeting, I want these copied for each person and this is the arrangement for the bonding with Andrea. I need gowns, trousers, tops, coats; you name it the lot of accessories and shoes. Size 4 clothes, size 7 shoes. I expect them to be here tonight Put it on my account. Also call Nigel, Serena, Jaquelyn, Patrick, Adams. We are holding a meeting in 10 minutes. Here. That s all. '',

Emily who now had a cramp in her hand nodded and got straight to it

* * *

Meanwhile

Andy was at the bar ordering some water, she felt someone staring at her and as she turned around she came face to face with Christian Thompson and she hid a groan.

''Miranda girl, how nice to see you here'' , he said in his sexy voice that would of turned on And but made her fell , well nothing as she put it

''Christian. Long time no see. How are you?'' , she asked but not interested. She got a glass of water and sipped and listened to Christian

''Im good thanks. Got my own publishing company, after what happened in paris well I decided that it was time for me to settle down and find the right girl. Moved uptown state, im my own boss, make good money and well soon I be having some power, but you didn t hear it from me , he winked, So what are you up to then? Heard you left Miranda, good for you I say. So havnt seen any writing in the papers, your still writing right?'' , he asked as he leaned on the bar

''Nope, not writing. I live out of the city and grow my own flowers and sell them around New york and along the coast '', she smiled sweetly but praing someone would rescue her

''How charming. So you dating anyone? '', he asked as he moved in closer

''well kinda, its complicated. Reall complicated'' , she giggled, yep it was indeed complicated and very odd of it happeneing. Christinan placed his hand on her arm and rbbed it in a sympathetic way

''oh, im sorry. Its not that boyfriend you were seeing, or did things not get back up again?'' , he had a smug face as he though of the boyfriend she had a break with and slept with him

Andy sipped her water

''no, we just friends, really good friends. Just not meant to be'' , she smiled nervously

He ordered a drink and her one. She excused herself and said she was going to the ladies room and while in their he waited outside with his drink and hers.

Nigel and Serena was walking towards Miranda place when he walked past a club in through the window he saw Christian with two glasses. Serena saw him stop ooking at someone. So she turned and looked and her eyes widened

oh no. What is he doing back? , she angrily asked

I don t know but what I do know is that Miranda is so not going to be happy , he glared at the man and then he squinted at what he saw next . Christian placed the glasses down and made sure no one was looking

''What is he doing?'' , Serena asked

Christian put some white powder in a glass and swirled around

''What the hell is that?'' , She asked in shock, Nigel looked on and shook his head

''I don t know'' , They both waited to see what trouble he was going to do till they saw Nate looking around for someone. Then Andy came out of the toilets and went towards Nate. Nate went towards the bar and their eyes widened when christian walked up to Andy, she turned

''Christian, I really shouldn t have anymore im really am drunk'' , she giggled and wobbled. Nigel and Serena knew her to be drunk.

''Call Miranda and ask for the car for this address so that we can pick Andy up. She is totall drunk'' , Nigel commanded

''Here, Just one drink so there are no hard feelings'' , he smiled friendly and Andy smiled softly

''Ok, one more because I cant see straight'' , she took the glass.

''Holy shit. Get Miranda here NOW'' , Nigel shouted and ran inside the building

''Lets dance'' , Christian took her glass when she sipped a few times. He took her hand and lead her towards the dance floor. He placed his arms around her and held her tightly and smiled

Nigel ran to when he saw them last and he looked frantically when they were not seen. He had to find Nate and sniff them out quick.

Serena came running in

''She on her way'' , She said

''Look for nate this way, I take this side and if you see Andy grab her, I think he put the date rape drug in her glass '', Nigel frantically said and the quickly went finding them.

Andy put your arms around my neck , Christian whispered in her ear seductively, Andy obediently did as she was told and enjoyed the closeness

Nigel was frantically searching then found Nate talking to a male man, he quickly got him and pulled him towards him

''What the hell, what are ou doing here?'' , he angrily said to Nigel and trust his arm away from Nigel

''Sniff Andy out now'' , he ordered

''What? '', he confusingly said

''Christian is here and he put a date rape drug, ruffies in Andy drink'' ,

Nate eyes widened and his eyes turned a black colour and he sniffed for Andy. He followed the scent and they moved towards the direction of Andy. As they moved through the people, he sniffed again

''Something is blocking her scent '', he could smell her everywhere which was not right. Nigel sighed Angrilly and you go this way I go that way , he said and they both searched

''Andy you are so beautiful. I still keep think about Paris. The night I made love to you. So soft like silk. I been dreaming about you every night '', his arms tightened around her and swayed her with the music

Andy moaned, her head was throbbing

Setena searched and searched through the massive crowd. It was a big club and she was getting frustrated to hell. She saw Nigel and saw him moving frantically then suddenl he stopped and turned back and when she looked a very angr Miranda was there.

She was so out of place with her silver hair glowing and her eyes where swirling with red and black.

Miranda was looking in the middle of the dance floor and when Serena looked, she spotted the two dancing. She growled in anger at Christian. Miranda walked very predatory towards her prey and knew it was going to be ugly. She raced around the people to get to the dance floor and their only a few steps away from the two.

Nigel and Nate was there on the dance floor and the 4 where circled around them

Miranda went in for the kill until

Andy started feeling faint and confused, she started to shake from fear when she felt a prescense that she remembered so very well and yet couldn t reach out to it. But that didn t fear her as much as she was confused and didn t know why

**''MINE''** , Miranda demon growled

Christian spun around holding Andy tight against him and his eyes widened in shock and then in trumpth as he smiled a evil one

''Andy'' ,he whispered , ''do you want to come home with me and re live Paris night?'', he kissed her neck softly but that was when Andy pushed him away when the second his lips touched her neck, she didn t want him anywhere near her ,she wanted someone else but that person wasn t there.

''NO!'' , she cried, so many emotions erupted in her, she didn t understand. She didn t notcie Miranda or anyone else and she whimpered

''I want Miranda'' , tears fell down her face and she started breathing quickly and she turned to run away, till Miranda grabbed Andrea around her waist, holding her close and nuzzled her neck to calm her down. Andy wrapped her arms around Miranda neck and miranda held her protectively.

Christian angrily looked at the pair with hatred and jealousy. Nate, Serena and Nigel grabbed him. He was shocked from the attack, he didn t notice them and tried to pull them off him but they were stronger

Miranda held Andrea tightly

''Take him to the house and keep watch. Take him to the basement and tie him up , Miranda turned away from them all and held Andrea tight against her side and moved her away from the dance floor and towards the exit.

* * *

The car was waiting in the alley and roy meet them and opened the door for them, Miranda got Andrea in, with her still holding on to her afraid and as the door closed Miranda lifted Andrea on her lap and purred in her neck to comfort her

She stroked her hair and rubbed her back soothingly, but as they made the house Andrea was out cold. Miranda got out of the car and pulled Andrea up in her arms and carried her with so much strength. She walked in and up the stairs towards her bedroom and gentle laid Andrea on the bed.

She got a night gown for Andrea and took her clothes off and placed her in her gown., She peeled the bed sheets back and tucked Andrea in and the candles that where next to her bed and around the enormous bedroom, they lit up.

Miranda sat on the edge of the bed and started smelling her. She was covered by Christian scent and it made her blood boil. She rubbed her face in Andrea s neck, on her chest, till Andrea scent changed into Miranda s.

Her eyes were blood red and she was ready for Christian. Miranda looked at Andrea one last time and she shut the door and moved towards the basmement and there she was greeted by the sight of hm hangng off the chains by his arms

The tempature in the room changed as she entered and Nigel, Serena and Nate where there. Their demons was out as well and wanted blood. She walked slowly, and stopped right in front him.

He smelt of Andrea and that was when she lost control, she hit his face hard

''you **DARE** touch what is** mine'' **, she spat out with venom, the others growled

''she is **MINE**, I had her first '', he spat out and she hit his ther cheek violently. He winced but then looked defiantly at Miranda

''You dare touch my **MATE**'' , She said coldly her magic was sparkling around her, the air was cold and her prescnse was so dealy firece that Christian had never seen this from her

''she is unmarked, BITCH '', He spat hatredly at her

''she has my scent on her, stated that she is Mine and that no one is to touch the soon to be mate of their Queen'' ,

''I was outcast, making you not my Queen. I shall do what I want. When I want '',

Miranda looked at Nigel and gave him the nod. He walked towards Christian and shredded his jacket and shirt in a flick of his wrist. Their Christian was naked up, and bare. Miranda then looked at Serena and gave her the second nod. Serena understood and went under the stairs. Their a cuboard was opened and their she waited

''the whip'' , Miranda whispered and that was when she smelt a tingle of fear

Serena grinned and took the whip from its place, she walked towards Nigel and held out the whip for him. He took it and walked slowly around him, taunting.

''I banished you since Paris 5 years ago. You were to not be seen by me again or any of m people or you will be punished. 4 '',

Silence was heard and then you heard the slight noise of the whip in the air and their Nigel slammed the whip end on Christian back. Miranda counted them down, 1. 2. 3. 4.

Christian breathed hard and he tried not to fear his torture, but everyone knew that if the Queen is Angered , she comes up with the best punishments and she was extremely vicious at torture.

Nate and Serena watched emotionless

''You drugged my future mate with ruthies. 8 '', she whispered again

Christian held his breath and then when Nigel hit the second time he screamed out in pain and breathed very hard. Miranda watching, counted . 1. 2. 3. 4. 5. 6. 7. 8

''You touched her '', she angrily said ''18'' , she counted the lashing and heard him scream and whimpering and pleading for mercy. But Miranda never did Mercy when it was so personal to her

''you Kissed her neck where is to be my mate mark . You took control of her will, forced her to do what you wanted. You frightened her. 30'' , she spat out in a quiet whisper

''30 Nige''l , she whispered in a annoyed tone with a cold stare, he nodded and this time she didn t count but listened in a pleased way of this pathetic man who dared touched and hurted her Andrea.

Christian back was raw and bleeding badly. Scars will be there and his shame and humiliation will remind him for the rest of his life.

He screamed with each lashing and when the last one was done he past out.

''he is to be kept here without food but water. Each night, with a silence charm, Nigel you will whip him 40 times. You, Serena and even Nate. He is to be kept here for a month. That s all '', she turned away from the pathetic weakling and went to her bedroom

She opened the door and sat in a chair next to the wndow and waited for Andrea ton arrise, for she was to have a serious talj with Andrea.

Miranda was still in her demon form waiting for Andrea to wake, She was stil at her chair, she didn t move , she just looked at Andrea. She told Nigel that she was not to be disturbed and that if anyone did then she will punish them. Her demon was furious and it wouldn t go until it was ready to

As night came Andy started to wake up and as she glimpsed around the room in the dark she confusingly frowned at where she was and what she had done. That was when the full force of her memories came back to her when she willed her brain to tell her what had happened, her eyes widened and gasped loudly.

She groaned and fell back in the bed and sighed, Miranda was probably furious with .her

Candles were lit up and light was brought in the room, only slightly and she sat up in bed and their she meet the angry red eyes of Miranda. She swallowed hard and waited for Miranda of the first move.

Miranda stared at Andrea and silence was met for awhile, Andy knew that she was going to talk to the demon Miranda, and she feared it a little. She cast her eyes down then up at Miranda s

''what did you think you were doing? '', she growled as she stood in front of the bed

Andy took a deep breath

''It was Lilly s birthday and us lots went out to celebrate '', she explained

Miranda glared but And didn t flinch from the sight, She waited silently for Miranda to continued

''You were unprotected'' , she growled

''I was with Nate '', she whispered

Miranda snared loudly at the Name

''**Nate**! '', she spat out, ''couldn t of protected you. He couldn t even find you'' , she spat out and she walked closer towards Andrea. She saw Miranda moving towards her and slided on the other side of the bed

''I can protect myself too '', she stubbornly said and glared at Miranda

''you didn t do a good damn job of it did you '', she coldly said to her and Andy eyes burned with anger

''he DRUGGED me!'' , she shouted and stood up from the bed and glared at Miranda with her hands on her hips

''I can protect myself but not like that. He drugged me therefore I was caught off guard that he would ever of done that to anyone let alone me! but I knew what he done as soon as was focus again and I PUSHED HIM AWAY!'' ,

Miranda orbed over towards Andy and was in front of her in a second that Andy was surprised that she hadn t been prepared

Miranda grabbed her arms tightly but not to hurt her, red eyes darkened

**''He touched you and you let him! **'', she growled

Andy clenched her fist and glared at Miranda. She hated Miranda for being so, so

''why do you have to be so god damn posessive'' , she angrily said

Miranda pushed Andrea on the bed and held her down, Andy was shocked at the push that her brain froze and her eyes widned when Miranda was on top of her.

''He kissed you on my mateing mark, do you have any idea what he done? '', Miranda growled frighten that Andy shook her head no when she didn t understand or couldn t think, because her body was in shock and some how she was a bit fearful of the demon Miranda. She affected her in a way that no one else had.

''he has challenged me and in my Animal instincts is for me to accept it but as you were scented by me, he broke the law of touching and kissing no less a QUEENS POTENTIAL MATE'' ,

And eyes started to get teary, she was feeling Miranda s emotions and they were frown at her and her emotions she was feeling were all mixed up and it effected her in so man different levels.

''I have enemys and you are the perfect target to get to me, you have to understand that in my right and instincts it is me to protect you in a any way that I have to. You are to be the Queens mate, my mate and you have to learn that you have responsiabilities now. So clubbing with your friends is not one of them. This is a serious deal Andrea and you better learn fast and stop being stubborn. You may not like it Andrea but that is a fact that we are to be MATED! My demon is very possessive of what is their s, that means you my darling '', she snarled at her and Andy was shaking

Then a loud scream was heard what was in pain. Andy eyes widened and turned towards the door. Miranda looked at her and waited for her reaction

And turned and looked up at Miranda confusingly and wide eyes of horror

''What is that?'' , she whimpered

''That is Christian Thompson'' , Andy eyes widened again and she closed her eyes to take a deep breath before she decided that she had to help him. It was her fault, she had to do something, and she did

With her power she flung Miranda off her and she jumped out of the bed and ran towards the door , as she was to open it fully ,it was slammed closed , Andy was grabbed by her waist.

In instincts and the first thing she could do was, she started kicking and screaming and shouting

''no, no put me down, put me down. It was my fault, im sorry please let him go, please'' , she was landed on the bed and straddled by Miranda and pinning her down very tightly that it would leave bruises in the morning.

**''SUBMIT'' ,**

Andy still kicked and screamed and pleading but Miranda held her down and her full demon was in full form and control

Andy who had flung her, challenged Miranda demon and if a potential mate did that, they were declaring that they are the dominate demon would have to challenge her into submissive.

Miranda demon was angry by her actions and Miranda demon want Andy to be their Mate completely. The demon was ready for the first mark, and by then they would have to be bonded and consummate the union. soon.

'**'SUBMIT'' **, Miranda growled

Andy used her strength and rolled on top of Miranda and used a spell to pin her down. Green vines came from the bed and moved towards Miranda fast, It wrapped around Miranda and when the spell was sealed, Miranda was pinned down to the bed. Andy jumped off Miranda and Quickly raced out the bedroom.

As she was about to get to the top of the stairs , Miranda with speed had jumped in front of her and her magic sparkled around her.

''Miranda it was my fault, punish me I am at fault. I should of of told him to go away. Please don t do this, let him go'' ,

Christian screams were bloody and Andy winced at the violence. She hated torture, or pain inflicted on any being. If it was caused by her she felt ashamed that she had let It happened

Miranda walked slowly towards Andy and Andy stepped back with each step Miranda took. Miranda was glaring at her and she pushed her magic towards her to show that she was the strongest of them both and that she was rightfully the Alpha of her, not Andy. Nigel entered on the 3rd floor when he felt a power rise, he saw Miranda and Andy

''Miranda'' , He said

Miranda spun around and her demon looked Angrily as hell

**''keep out of this'' **, she spun back towards Andrea and step forward again

Miranda please don t torture anymore, its wrong , she whimpered and felt Miranda strong magic hit her. It made her fell dizzy and tired and felt like she was about to faint. She wouldn t let her demon out. She let it out in a sure need of survival.

'**'SUBMIT''** , Miranda eyes glued to Andreas as she stepped again towaeds her, Andy stepped back away from her

''Please Miranda, Torture is wrong, you cant do it!'' , she cried out, and she yelped loudly. Miranda had caused Andy a slight pain on her neck. Nigel eyes widened. He knew that Andy had challenged Miranda and he had seen what Miranda could do to someone who didn t Submit.

Since Andy was not Miranda Mate fully, she would cause And a lot of pain and he prayed to god that she submitted to Miranda. He cared deeply for her and didn t want her to be hurt

**''SUBMIT, MATE!'' **, Miranda demanded she caused Andy to flinch from the pain and cried out and held her hand over her neck, which was to be were her mating mark was to be.

Andy, do as she says and she will calm back down and be Miranda. I promise you, submit to her; Nigel said and reassured her

Andy looked at Miranda and Miranda stepped forward again and this time Andy didn t step back. She was so very tired and her neck hurt. She knew she wouldn t win and Miranda was indeed the strongest.

She tilted her head to the side and offered her neck to Miranda in a sign of submission. Miranda stalked faster towards Andrea and her teeth was around Andy neck, she froze and Miranda pushed her and held her up against the wall. Andy had to wrap her legs around Miranda s waist for support as Miranda teeth had suck in a little.

**''DO YOU SUBMIT FULLY **'', Miranda growled

Andy tongue was frozen, she was frozen because she though Miranda was going to kill her. She stayed silent and fear of her fate. Thinking that this was it, she was dead

Miranda s fangs squeezed Andy neck harder and Gripped Andy bottom harshly

**''SUBMIT TO YOUR ALPHA! DO YOU SUBMIT FULLY!**'' , A snared so loudly that it caused Nigel to shiver

''YES , YES I SUBMIT FULLY TO YOU MY ALPHA!'' , she said loudly from the pain of her neck. Then she felt and heard Miranda purr in her neck and she bit down on Andrea. Andy screamed loudly from the burning sensation and Nigel saw confusion and hurt in Andy eyes and he tried to comfort her in words

''Andy, shh its ok. She just placed the first Mark of the mating'' , Nigel comforted her

Andy cried a little at the pain and felt Miranda purr louder. Miranda was trying to assure her that everything is ok, Miranda placed her hands around Andy and moved towards the bedroom. The door shut behind them and Miranda brough Andrea to the bed and layed her down and got on top of Andy.

She then let her teeth shrink back in place and began licking Andy s mark and that was when Andy started to feel a tingle between her legs and she swallowed hard as she started to feel aroused, breathing quickly at the tension and feelings. The feeling was nice, warm, comforting and when Miranda kept licking her Mark, it felt as if she was building up to an orgasm Miranda smiled while licking her mark on Andy, Andy moaned loudly and started shaking.

Miranda ran her hands down her sides, running them up and down in a teasing way. Andy was moaning loudly and she started arching her back. She was about to orgasm, she was breathless and hot and could hear her heartbeat beating in her

Miranda hands glided down towards the hem of her nightgown and lifted it up and her hands moved up her creamy thighs and she stroked the inside of Andrea leg and when Miranda sucked on her mating mark, Andy came with a shout and breathed quickly as she felt the orgasm drift away

Miranda looked down at Andrea and gave her a smile

''Did I hurt you?'' , she asked when she looked at Andy arms cheecking for bruising from early. Andy looked Miranda in the eyes and saw the usual blue orbs and she smiled

''your eyes are blue again'' , she whispered, Miranda gave her a small smile and kissed her forehead.

Miranda rolled off Andrea and pulled her close and held her, stroking her long hair

''It seems Andrea, I placed the first mating mark on. Christian is the reason for my demon to want you sooner, Also you should never challenged me when in my demon form, very few have survived from it. Never challenge me again Andrea, specially in demon form '', Miranda said a little softly and rough

''I promise not to challenge your demon again, I mean untill the bond. To be frank I am rather afraid of your demon '', Andy whispered and was some how didn t feel awkward about cuddling Miranda.

''That is very wise but it would never hurt you like that again once we are fully mated. hmm I remember the healer Samuael said about that. Our demons have to fight out who is the Alpha in the relationship. sleep, Andrea, I have a long day tomorrow '', Miranda kissed her forehead again and pulled her tightly. Andy snuggled up and relaxed in Miranda s arms. She closed her eyes and then fell asleep

Andy opened her eyes and groaned, she felt stiff and sore for an odd reason and then she groaned again. The first mating mark. She touched her mark and quivered at the tingle that shot up her spine towards the mark.

She looked at the clock on the side that read 9.25am, Andy turned to the empty side of the bed and frowned. She got ot o bed and searched for a brush in the bathroom and looked at her reflection, she turned her head to the side and saw her mating mark.

It had the marks of MP with a swirl line through elegantly and around it was a dragons tail that looks like it was wrapping its tail around the anitals.

She sighed tiredly and picked up a brush on the side and brushed her locks gentle she walked into the bedroom still brushing through er hair. Her back was towards the door, so she didn t hear Miranda walking in with a coffee in her hands.

She watched Andrea and her hair.

Andy spaced out and just brushed and brushed her hair. It had always relaxed her and loved it when people would play with her hair, she didn t reconise Miranda sat down behind her and had gentle took the brush off until her arms lay by her side and felt someone behind her.

She sensed Miranda and smiled and closed her ees and enjoyed the attention towards her hair.

Miranda gentle brushed through Andrea hair and admired it, it looked like soft silk and desired to run her hand through the lush locks. She placed the brush next to her an moved her hand trough the choclate hair, And stiffened and then relaxed a second later.

''never cut your hair '', she spoke after a long silence

''I don t intend to'' , she whispered and relaxed

Miranda smiled and then frowned at why she smiled, she one last time ran her elegant fingers through Andrea hair and then pick the cup of coffee up and gave it to Andrea. She took it and sipped it slowly

''Thank you '', she softly spoke

''I have to go in Runway, incompetence emplyees have misplaced photos and the book is gone to the art department and not sure how to fix it. So im going to go down there and surprise them all '', Miranda went to her wardrobe and picked out her clothes for the day

Andy was awkard now, she finshed her coffee very quickly and went searched for her clothes, she looked and couldn t find them.

''uh, Miranda. Where are my clothes gone?'' , she asked nervously

''They have been dry cleaned so they will arrive later on tonight'' , she said whle changing

Andy was frowning deeper. What the hell was she going to where. She cant be wearing this short night gown all day, and defently cant be in this house all day.

''um, I need to go home and I cant very well go home in this night gown '', Andy spoke again nervously as alwas.

She heard Miranda sigh and then she walked out in a purple and black top and flared trousers with a striking silver belt around the curvy waist of hers, towards the bathroom and applied her make up, 10 minutes later she came out all done and looking very powerful and sophisticated.

Miranda walked twards Andrea and grabbed her hand and gentle pulled her up, Andrea followed her and wondered where they were going and as they walked to the other end of the corridoor on the same level as tey were already on, Miranda pushed the doors open and lead Andrea in.

''This is your bedroom until we are both fully bonded and mated. Your closet is that one by the window and that door there is your bathroom. You got the latest fashion that is out and going to be out, with shoes, bags, trousers, dress, gowns,, skirts the whole lot and in your bathroom you have all types of make up at you disposals, also purfumes, toiletres ect. Everthing you would need is set and ready for your use ..you can get rid of your out of fashion clothes. You have to have an image and I don t want you to start your reputation as my mate of being not very well Dressed'' , Miranda watched Andreas reaction and waited for one

She didn t react but she knew that Andrea was shocked at what she gets.  
''So im ... staying here and not ....going home?'' , Andrea asked

Miranda tilted her head to the side, ''You may go home and collect your valerables and we could use it now and then when us and the girls could vaction. But you will be living here to get accustomed to living in your new home'' , Miranda said softly

Andrea looked at her and nodded her head

''good. Now that is settled, go get freshen up and have breakfast. Ask Sophia what you would like. She is our cook, im off to Runway and I be a few hours '', Miranda turned and left Andy in her new bedroom


End file.
